Juntas Hasta el Fin
by KeilaCarrillo
Summary: Rachel Berry, hija de una familia influyente y adinerada.Se mudan a Lima,Ohio, lugar que oculta la juventud de su padre. Quinn Fabray, hija de una familia millonaria y poderosa. ¿Amigas? Si, ocultando un gran sentimiento. Pasa el tiempo y con cada acción el amor que se tienen no se puede seguir ocultando. ¿Juntas hasta el Fin?
1. Los Berry, los Fabray

"_**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenece. Solo la historia"**_

* * *

**Los Berry, los Fabray.**

Absurdamente en ocasiones pensamos que el amor se encuentra solo una vez, pero no es así. El amor se encuentra muchas veces, de diferentes formas, maneras, pero al fin y al cabo es amor, aunque hay una gran diferencia de amores, como lo es el del verdadero amor, el que te completa como persona, el que te da la felicidad completa, con el que te sientes bien, y digamos que a ese si que no es fácil encontrarlo, y mucho menos encontrarlo dos veces, así que si tú eres de los afortunados de tener a esa persona a tu lado no lo dudes más, y demuéstraselo, que al igual tú eres ese verdadero amor.

Yo no soy especialista en este tema, apenas se del amor hacía la familia, los amigos, las mascotas, sinceramente jamás me eh enamorado, aun, pero tengo entendido de que el amor es amor, de la forma en que venga eso no importa, porque al fin de cuentas uno se enamora del alma de la persona y no de su físico.

Así que la mejor forma de demostrarles que el amor es algo imposible de evitar, es contándole esta historia, no es tan normal escuchar este tipo de historias, tal vez por los personajes implicados en ella, pero de igual forma demostrare que el amor es amor, sin importar de quien venga y de la forma en que se dé.

Para comenzar la historia nos tendremos que situar en donde todo empieza, en Lima, Ohio. Era el primer día de clases y para los hermanos Berry esto era aún más complicado, ya que apenas habían llegado a ese lugar y no conocían a casi nadie.

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana y el reloj sonaba por toda la habitación.

─**¡Rachel apaga ese despertador por favor! ─**Hablo molesto un moreno algo desorientado en su cama intentando taparse los oídos con su almohada.

Mientras del otro lado de la habitación una morena salía de el baño lista para ir a correr.

─**Brody ya levántate ─**Dijo Rachel mientras le quitaba las sabanas de un jalón a Brody que se retorcía en la cama.

─**No ¡Déjame dormir!. **

─**Anda levántate que se nos hace tarde para salir a correr.**

─**Unos minutitos más… o mejor váyanse ustedes sin mí.**

─**¡Brody! Si no te levantas en este momento juro que iré por Kurt y…─ **Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar sintió como un moreno se levantaba a toda prisa hacia el baño con una toalla, sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

─**Estaré listo en unos minutos, ahora váyanse a molestar a otro ─**Dijo Brody algo molesto

─**¡Amargado este! ─**Grito divertida Rachel mientras salía de la habitación rumbo al la habitación de su hermano menor.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Kurt se detuvo por unos momentos mientras veía como el pequeño Berry se miraba en el espejo sin expresión alguna.

─**¿Qué es lo que tengo de malo Rachel? ─**Pregunto Kurt ausente con un tono desanimado.

─**No sé de qué hablas─ **Dijo mientras lentamente se acercaba y lo abrazaba por los hombros **─Eres un gran chico y no tienes nada de malo, eso jamás lo dudes.**

─**Eso lo dices porque eres mi hermana, pero al parecer para nuestro padre me falta mucho para ser digno de él─ **los ojos del chico se empezaban a cristalizar, por lo que no lo soporto más y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana

─**Claro que no Kurt, todos tenemos defectos y no somos perfectos, pero aun así nuestros padres nos aman, somos familia, ¿De dónde sacas de que no eres digno de nuestro padre? ─**Pregunto preocupada mientras abrazaba y acariciaba la cabeza del chico.

─**¡Date cuenta Rachel! ¡Abre los ojos! Ese hombre al que llamamos padre nos manipula, siempre tenemos que hacer lo que él dice ¿o es qué acaso tu si querías mudarte de nuevo? ─ **En esos momentos Kurt se había soltado de los brazos de Rachel enojado y dolido, pero sobre todo molesto

─**Tranquilo Kurt, si bueno, tienes razón, no quería dejar mi vida en Nueva York, pero aun así es por nuestro bien, papá sabe lo que es mejor para nosotros.**

─**¡¿Sabes?! Es mejor dejar esta discusión aquí, no quiero terminar peleando como la última vez que hablamos de esto ─**Dijo molesto mientras salía de la habitación rumbo al comedor

─**Lo siento Kurt─ **Suspiro**─ Pero es que aun necesitamos de él ─**Dijo Rachel negando con la cabeza mientras seguía el camino de su hermano.

Los Berry; una familia conservadora, con un padre influyente en la política, con mucho poder en diferentes países y una madre muy reconocida por sus hallazgos paleontólogos; tenían tres hijos, entre ellos había un par de mellizos Rachel y Brody de 16 años y el menor de ellos Kurt de 12; para el señor Hiram Berry era su segundo matrimonio, él era un hombre de unos 60 años, un abogado autoritario , en ocasiones grosero , mal humorado y prepotente pero a pesar de todo un gran padre, siempre pendiente de sus hijos menores, ya que había cometido errores con sus tres primeros hijos y en ocasiones era demasiado sobreprotector pero tenía miedo de que ellos cometieran los mismos errores que sus otros hijos, mas por otra parte;

La señora Shelby Berry, una mujer joven de 40 años, excelente mujer, muy hermosa, amable, sumisa, comprensible e inteligente, siempre pendiente de su familia. Ella detestaba a el hombre con el que vivía, pero sus hijos eran lo único que la mantenían unida a ese hombre, ella amaba a sus hijos, eran lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida;

Los hermanos Berry, tres chicos inteligentes, imaginativos y atléticos, eran muy amables y educados, siempre pendientes de los demás, eran hijos por así decirlo "Perfectos" porque además eran muy atractivos, Rachel y Brody eran morenos, delgados, altos y con una gran sonrisa que cautivaba a todos, y por otro lado el menor de ellos Kurt que era un chico güero, ojos azules, delgado y un poco afeminado, siempre sonriente como sus hermanos, que desde pequeños siempre habían sido muy unidos apoyándose en todo y esto no sería la excepción, los tres juntos podrían encajar de nueva cuenta en su nueva escuela.

─**Buenos días padre ─**Saludo seria Rachel depositando un beso en la mejilla de Hiram mientras se sentaba junto a sus hermanos.

─**Buenos días hija ¿Irán a correr?.**

En esos momentos Shelby se disponía a tomar asiento junto a su esposo, mientras este la miraba con una sonrisa.

─**Si, intentaremos acostumbrarnos de igual forma a este lugar padre─ **Se adelantó a responder Brody

─**¡Me parece perfecto!. Bueno creo que es hora de agradecer por nuestros alimentos─ **Dijo alegre para que al instante todos cerraron sus ojos y agacharon la cabeza mientras Hiram se disponía a tomar la oración **─Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, este día te agradecemos por los alimentos que hoy traes a nuestra mesa…**

Al terminar todos se dispusieron a desayunar en silencio, al parecer no tenían muchos ánimos de hablar.

─**¿Entonces hijos, seguirán tomando sus clases normales? ─ **Preguntaba Hiram intentando despejar el incómodo silencio que se había generado en la habitación.

─**Así es padre, pero queríamos pedirte si nos dejas empezar las clases dentro de una semana─ **Contesto Kurt desanimado.

─**¿Eso por qué? ─** Interrogo algo desconcertado mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

─**Necesitamos adaptarnos a la nueva escuela, y debemos primero ver nuestros horarios además de checar nuestro tiempo libre para que no nos afecte─ **Respondió Rachel intentando convencer a su padre.

─**Me parece que tienen razón cariño, dale un par de semanas para que se adapten─ **Hablo esta vez Shelby interrumpiendo el enojo de su esposo tomándolo de la mano **─No los presiones.**

─**Está bien, tienen toda la razón, pero dentro de un mes iniciaran sus clases normales, espero sea suficiente tiempo, porque no planeo cambiar de opinión─ **Dijo dejando la plática de lado para terminar de desayunar algo molesto

Desde que ella era pequeña recordaba como su padre llegaba cada mes a visitarlos, era normal no verlo durante un largo tiempo, ella sabía que era por su trabajo, pero desde que Rachel y Brody tenían 12 años era mas común y normal ver a su padre casi todos los días en la casa, hasta llegar al momento de tener que irse a vivir con él a Nueva York donde aprendieron a convivir con él, a tener que hacer lo que era "Mejor para ellos", como estudiar idiomas, ir a clases de dibujo, pintura, canto, defensa personal, aprender a tocaiour el piano, la guitarra, el violín, y hasta tener que practicar diversos deportes como, el basquetbol, futbol, voleibol, beisbol y todo deporte que le pareciera interesante a su padre, al parecer el quería lo mejor para ellos, pero jamás les pregunto si deseaban eso, nunca les había dado lo que en verdad querían ellos; cariño, amor, comprensión, al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado creando a los hijos "perfectos" que no se había dado cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

Los hermanos fueron los primeros en terminar de desayunar y al momento tomaron sus platos y en silencio se dirigieron a la cocina para dejarlos y salir lo mas pronto posible de la casa.

─**Esperen un momento chicos─ **Llamo Shelby mientras llegaba a la cocina a repetir la acción de sus hijos **─Quisiera hablar con ustedes un momento─ **Dijo asiéndole señas a nana para que junto a las demás chicas de la cocina salieran dándoles un poco de privacidad, madre-hijos

─**Claro madre, ¿Qué deseabas? ─ **Pregunto tiernamente Kurt adelantándose a la respuesta de sus hermanos.

─**Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, y me preocupan, los amo hijos, y enserio necesito saber lo que les pasa, ustedes saben que yo siempre estoy para apoyarlos en todo momento y para lo que sea… pero necesito saber qué es lo que tienen.**

Los tres hermanos se miraron y sonrieron tiernamente mientras abrazaban a su madre.

─**No te preocupes mamá, estamos bien, solo que necesitamos adaptarnos a esta nueva vida, a este cambio─ **Dijo tranquilo Brody mientras salía del abrazo.

─**Esta bien, pero recuerden que cualquier cosa aquí estoy yo.**

─**Claro que si mamá, y ahora tenemos que irnos a correr. ¡En media hora regresamos! ─ **Dijo alegre Rachel mientras daba un beso en la mejilla a su madre, seguida de sus hermanos que salían lo mas rápido que podían de la casa

Y así los hermanos Berry salieron a correr despejando su mente de cualquier cosa, al cabo de unos minutos Rachel decidió que ya era hora de regresar para que no se les hiciera tarde en su primer día de clases. Al llegar a su casa subieron las escaleras y se dispusieron a tomar un baño en sus respectivas habitaciones, ese día habían decidido no llamar tanto la atención así que vistieron ropa "casual", según ellos; cuando estuvieron listos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la sala.

─**¿Ya se van hijos? ─ **Pregunto tiernamente Shelby saliendo de la cocina.

─**Si madre, nos vemos en la tarde, te quiero─ **Contesto Rachel mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto, y antes de dirigirse a la salida daba un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

─**Te quiero, nos vemos─ **Se despidió Brody repitiendo la acción de su hermana.

─**Te quiero mucho madre, cuídate─ **Dijo Kurt que se acercó a Shelby y por el contrario de sus hermanos le dio un beso en la mejilla algo prolongado antes de salir junto a sus hermanos.

─**¡Igual cuídense! ─**Grito Shelby desde la puerta mientras se despedía con un ademan de mano.

* * *

Por otro lado la familia Fabray era una familia "perfecta" (Para los demás)con formada por Russel el padre, quien era maestro de la preparatoria Mckinley y uno de los mejores en su rama, un hombre de unos 45 años, rubio, fuerte, prepotente y sobreprotector, quien amaba a su esposa e hijas, aunque eso no lo limitaba a tener amantes;

Por el contrario la señora Judy Fabray, dueña de una línea de hoteles de cinco estrellas, ella era una mujer joven, fuerte, amable, inteligente de unos 40 años de edad, rubia de hermosos ojos y sonrisa;

Tenían dos hijas hermosas; la mayor Lucy Quinn de 15 años y Frannie de 11, dos niñas mimadas y criadas por su abuelita Lucy debido a el tiempo que pasaban fuera sus padres, Quinn era una niña de hermosos ojos avellana, gran sonrisa de inigualable belleza, alta, rubia, delgada, inteligente e imaginativa, y su hermana menor, que era muy parecida a ella, solo que Frannie tenia los ojos azules, era algo pálida, a comparación de Quinn era muy atlética y caprichosa, por ser la menor tenia todo lo que quería con solo pedirlo, siempre peleaba con su hermana mayor, pero a pesar de ello, se querían y protegían mucho.

Ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana y dos rubias corrían bajando las escaleras acomodando sus cosas en la mochila a toda prisa

─**¡Apúrense chicas que no han desayunado y ya es hora de irnos!─**Grito un hombre rubio y mayor que se encontraba leyendo el periódico.

─**Siempre es lo mismo con estas niñas─ **Dijo negando con la cabeza Judy mientras salía de la cocina.

─**Ya vamos papi ─**Grito una niña de ojos azules mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras.

─**Ya estamos listas, ¿Nos vamos?─**Dijo una chica rubia de ojos color avellana tomando una manzana de la mesa.

─**¿No van a desayunar?**

─**No mami, se nos haría tarde─**Contesto la ojos azules mientras depositaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su madre.

─**Nos vemos en la tarde mamá, te quiero─ **Dijo Quinn antes de repetir la acción de su hermana menor.

─**Cuídense mucho Quinn.**

─**Si mami, no te preocupes─ **Hablo sonriente Quinn saliendo de la casa junto con su hermana menor Frannie rumbo al auto.

─**Nos vemos en la tarde cariño─**Se despidió el rubio mayor mientras le daba un beso a su esposa y repetía la acción de sus hijas.

Al llegar a la escuela Rachel y Brody dejaron sus autos en el estacionamiento de esta, y Rachel se mantuvo unos segundos dentro sin decir nada junto con Kurt ya que tenían encima las miradas de todos los estudiantes que pasaban por allí.

─**¿Listo Kurt?─**Pregunto una Rachel nerviosa mientras tomaba su mochila.

─**Si, que más da ─**Contesto despreocupado alzando los hombros mientras habría la puerta del auto─** ¿Y tú?**

─**Am…igual ─**Dijo mientras bajaba del auto y empezaba a caminar junto a su hermano

─**Tranquila Rachel, no es nada del otro mundo─**Dijo Kurt con la mirada en su hermano mayor mientras este se unía a ellos.

─**¿Nerviosos? ─**Pregunto Brody con una sonrisa mientras metía las manos a la bolsa de su sudadera.

─**No, bueno algo, es que me siento como bicho raro ─**Respondió Rachel alzando los hombros mientras repetía la acción de su hermano quien reía ante aquel comentario.

─**Nos vemos a la salida ─ **Interrumpió Kurt mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la secundaria que quedaba a un lado de la preparatoria.

─**Bueno ¿Y ha esté qué le pasa?─ **Pregunto Brody señalando a Kurt con la cabeza.

─**Nada, ya sabes, lo de siempre.**

─**Ah ya veo, bueno… caminemos que se nos hará tarde y aún tenemos que pasar a la dirección─ **Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la preparatoria con la mirada de todos sobre ellos

Al otro lado del estacionamiento habían llegado en una gran camioneta roja unas rubias de hermosos ojos y figura inigualable, por supuesto junto a su padre, que no dejaba de ver con enojo a los que las miraban atónitos de tanta belleza.

─**Caminen cariño, no quiero que lleguen tarde su primer día de clases─ **Dijo Russel con una sonrisa enorme mientras daba un beso en la mejilla de cada una de sus hijas.

─**Esta bien papi, cuídate mucho─ **Se despidió alegre Frannie para salir corriendo rumbo a su primer clase.

─**Nos vemos a la salida papá ─**Dijo Quinn mientras caminaba con la mirada de la mayoría sobre ella

Ella ya conocía a la perfección la preparatoria, no de en balde era hija de él mejor profesor de Mckinley, así que no tardó mucho en encontrar el salón de literatura para comenzar con su día, el día en que todo cambiaria.

Después de que Rachel y Brody pasaran a la dirección para que les entregaran sus horarios y les dieran el número de sus lockers, fueron rumbo a su primer clase, sería un día algo largo, pero todas sus clases las tenían juntos, así que por eso no había ningún problema; su primer clase fue Matemáticas y lograron sentarse enfrente. Al momento de que sonaran el timbre y la mayoría entrara casi corriendo, el maestro iba llegando.

─**Muy buenos días alumnos, espero hayan disfrutados sus vacaciones…porque conmigo no tendrán tiempo de descansar─ **Dijo con una sonrisa de malicia un hombre moreno y alto que al momento miro interesado a los nuevos alumnos─ **Por lo visto veo caras nuevas o ¿No es así?─**Pregunto alegre mientras los mellizos rápidamente se disponían a presentarse.

─**Así es profesor─ **Contesto Brody parándose para entregarle un papel junto con Rachel.

─**A****h, ya veo, Así que los Berry…salúdenme a su padre, hace mucho que se fue de aquí ─ **Dijo sonriendo y devolviéndole los papeles a los chicos

─**Claro que si profesor─ **Dijeron al unísono los mellizos con una gran sonrisa

Después de recibir sus primeras clases los Berry decidieron salir a conocer las instalaciones por separado, ellos nunca hacían eso, pero por el momento querían estar a solas, y tomaron como escusa el hecho de abarcar más territorio, ya que se verían en la siguiente clase.

Cuando Rachel termino de dejar sus cosas en su locker y sacar un libro para leer, camino por los pasillos desolados de Mckinley, ya que la gran mayoría se encontraba en el comedor.

Caminaba mientras leía ese gran y pesado libro, pero al momento sintió como su libro golpeaba parte de su cara y caía al suelo junto con unos papeles que se regaban por doquier.

─**Pero que mierd… ¡Fíjate! ─**Grito una rubia enojada que de inmediato se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas a toda velocidad.

─**Yo lo…lo siento mucho─ **Se disculpó una tímida y avergonzada Rachel que se agachaba para intentar ayudar a la rubia.


	2. Conociéndonos

"_**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenece. Solo la historia"**_

* * *

**Conociéndonos.**

─_**Pero que mierd… ¡Fíjate! ─**__Grito una rubia enojada que de inmediato se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas a toda velocidad. _

─_**Yo lo…lo siento mucho─ **__Se disculpó una tímida y avergonzada Rachel que se agachaba para intentar ayudar a la rubia._

─**Perdón, no tienes porque disculparte, fui yo la que venía corriendo ─**Dijo Quinn algo avergonzada por su comportamiento.

─**Y yo venía leyendo un libro, así que estamos a mano─ **Dijo mientras al intentar tomar uno de los papeles tomo la mano de aquella chica. Para que rápidamente sus miradas se cruzaran.

Esos ojos verde avellana de aquella chica eran fascinantes, hermosos, excitantes, era como si Rachel estuviera viendo su alma, y esa alma era la mas hermosa que ella había conocido en su corta vida, no sabía muy bien que es lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía dejar de ver esos ojos tan encantadores.

Lo mismo pasaba con Quinn, solo que esta miraba unos ojos color café como el chocolate, que la mantenían hipnotizada. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Pero esta se dio cuenta que sus miradas aun seguían conectadas y a unos cuantos segundos reacciono, mientras tomaba su mochila.

─**Si, creo que estamos a mano, y muchas gracias por ayudarme a recoger mis cosas ─**Dijo Quinn mientras se levantaba junto con Rachel

─**No fue nada, no te preocupes por eso…por cierto mi nombre es Rachel─ **Hablo cortésmente Rachel, extendiendo amablemente su mano.

─**Mucho gusto Rachel, yo soy Quinn─ **Se presentó mientras aceptaba tiernamente el gesto.

─**El gusto es mío, am…este…yo… ¿Te acompaño?─**Tartamudeo Rachel nerviosa, le sudaban sus manos, era algo extraño en ella.

─**¿Estas nerviosa?─**Pregunto riendo por los gestos de Rachel mientras está negaba con la cabeza─ **De todos modos no tienes porqué estarlo, y claro, siempre es bueno conocer nuevas personas.**

─**Así es, espero no molestarte con mi presencia─ **Dijo Rachel mientras caminaba a lado de la rubia.

─**Claro que no. Tal vez podamos ser amigas─ **Hablo Quinn segura. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de sonreír, le parecía muy tierno la forma de actuar de la chica, además de esa mirada hermosa que la cautivaba.

─**Am… bueno… disculpa mi ignorancia, pero ¿Adonde nos dirigimos?─**Pregunto tiernamente Rachel mientras caminaban juntas hacia una gran puerta amarilla.

─**Al patio trasero de la escuela ─**Contesto amablemente Quinn. Aun que se encontraba algo confundida─ **¿Acaso eres nueva?─**Pregunto levantando su característica ceja acompañada con una sonora carcajada que hiso que Rachel frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

─**Si, ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?─**Dijo tomando una posición de enfado paraba enfrente de Quinn quien ya estaba en una banca sentada.

─**No, por supuesto que no, perdón, es que pensé que tú eras mayor que yo─ **Contesto avergonzada ante la gran sonrisa de Rachel.

─**No te preocupes, aunque bueno eso no lose, ¿Cuántos años tienes?─**Pregunto mientras se sentaba a lado de la rubia.

─**15, ¿Y tú?**

─**16, al parecer si soy mayor que tú, pero no por eso conozco esté lugar, acabo de mudarme de Nueva York─ **Dijo dedicando una gran sonrisa a Quinn─**Aunque se me hace extraño que conozcas este lugar, ¿No se supone que tú también eres nueva?─**Dijo confundida mientras se ponía a pensar.

─**Mi papá es maestro de aquí, y desde hace mucho tiempo me enseño cada uno de los rincones de esta escuela. Pero bueno ¿Por qué te has mudado? Digo, en Nueva York se encuentran mejores escuelas que está, y también una mejor vida que aquí─ **Dijo alegre chocando de inmediato con la mirada chocolate de Rachel mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

Era como si hubiera una fuerte confianza a pesar de haberse conocido apenas unos minutos atrás.

─**Si, tienes toda la razón, pero mi padre ha decidido que lo mejor es esto, y yo estoy de acuerdo, nunca es malo cambiar de aires, aunque no puedo negar que extraño mi anterior vida ─**Rachel se acomodaba en aquella banca para quedar sentada sobre su pierna, dándole una mejor vista de aquella hermosa rubia ─**La verdad es que quiero conocer nuevas caras, tener nuevas amistades─ **Dijo sonriéndole a Quinn.

─**Que bien que tomes esto positivamente─ **Dijo devolviendo aquella sonrisa y acomodándose como Rachel se encontraba ─**Pero aun así, no tienes… digo… no pareces ser de Nueva York ─**No quería incomodar a Rachel, pero era verdad, no tenía esos aires de diva que la caracterizaban.

Rachel sonrió y miro su atuendo; un pantalón rojo ajustado a sus bien torneadas piernas, una remera blanca y una sudadera a color de su pantalón, no se veía nada mal, pero Quinn tenía razón─ **Es el primer día de clases, no quiero llamar mucho la atención hoy, aunque me gusta hacerlo─ **Se sinceró─**digamos que no estaba de humor.**

─**Al parecer también te gusta leer ─**Dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila un libro mas pequeño que el de Rachel.

─**Así es, ¿Qué libro estás leyendo?**

Quinn le dio el libro a Rachel mientras esta repetía la acción ─**El líder─ **en ese momento Quinn intento abrir el libro para saber de que se trataba, pero Rachel se lo impidió muy sutilmente.

─**No creo que te guste esta clase de libro─ **Dijo Rachel sonriendo mientras quitaba el libro de las manos de Quinn y le devolvía el suyo ante la cara de duda en la rubia.

─**¿Por qué no me gustaría?─**Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, era alguien que se molestaba cuando no la dejaban hacer lo que quería, pero Rachel muy serena seguía sonriendo.

─**Porqué no creo que mi libro se compare a el de "Romeo y Julieta"─**Respondió señalando el libro que tenia Quinn es sus piernas.

─**No me creas tan inocente Rach, es la segunda vez que leo este libro, pero solo es porque me parece romántico y devastador ─**Dijo con ilusión**─Pero eso no significa que no haya leído libros de contenido para mayores de edad. **

Rachel se sorprendió, no pensó que aquella chica pudiera pasar tan rápido de un inocente ser humano a uno con una muy vasta arrogancia en su voz─ **Lo siento, pensé que… no ya no importa lo que pensé─**Dijo mientras se sacudía la cabeza**─P****ero espera un segundo, ¿Me has llamado Rach?─**Pregunto sorprendida y feliz, y mas porque de aquella rubia se escuchaban tan reconfortante.

─**Am, si, ¿Te molesta?─**Contesto aturdida. Pensó haber cometido un error.

─**No, por supuesto que no, es todo lo contrario, me alegra que me tomes confianza─**Dijo alegre y con una gran sonrisa ─** Y dime ¿Siempre has vivido aquí?**

─**S****i, aquí nací, y eh vivido hasta ahora.**

─**¿Tienes hermanos?─** Pregunto para seguir la conversación.

─**Si, bueno, no, tengo una hermana menor… ¿Y tú?─**Pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

─**Tengo dos hermanos, y tres medios hermanos.**

─**¿Y te llevas bien con tus medios hermanos?─**Pregunto Quinn curiosa

─**La verdad es que no, al parecer ellos nos odian─**Dijo riendo, pero cambio su actitud al ver la expresión de Quinn **─B****ueno tal vez exagero, pero aun así no me llevo como yo quisiera con ellos.**

─**Lo lamento─ **Dijo mirando a los ojos de Rachel nuevamente mientras sonreía─ **¿Y a ya te decidiste a que club entraras? Porqué si sabes que aquí es necesario entrar a uno, ¿Verdad?**

─**Si, claro que se eso, pero aún no se muy bien cuales tiene aquí, ¿Y tú?─**Contesto bajando su mirada.

─**La verdad es que me gusta mucho cantar, pero al parecer ese club no es muy "popular"─**Dijo con énfasis en la última palabra.

─**¿Y qué tiene que no sea popular?─**Pregunto Rachel confundida.

Quinn estuvo a punto de responder, pero el timbre sonó y con eso su siguiente clase empezaba.

─**Lo lamento, pero mi siguiente clase es biología, y ese maestro es muy estricto─ **Se despidió mientras tomaba su mochila y salía corriendo a su clase de biología─ **Hasta luego Rachel** ─Dijo agitando su mano.

─**Hasta pronto Quinn─ ** Susurro divertida mientras seguía los pasos de la rubia.

Rachel camino hasta su locker donde metió el libro que no logro leer, y sacaba lo necesario para su siguiente clase, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermano mellizo.

─**¿Y esa gran sonrisa?─**Pregunto alegremente Brody antes de posarse junto a su hermana mientras le hablaba al oído─**¿Por qué tan contenta?**

Rachel se estremeció un poco, sentía la respiración de su hermano en su cuello y con dificultad logro responder ─**¿De qué hablas Brody?─**Pregunto cerrando su locker y camino junto a su hermano hacia su siguiente clase.

─**¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿A quién conociste?─**Interrogo pícaramente mientras alzaba y subía sus cejas.

─**A nadie Brody ¿No puedo estar simplemente feliz?─**Dijo mientras entraba en el salón y se sentaba en la mesa junto a su hermano.

─**Digamos que no, no puedes, anda dime, ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?─**Pregunto acomodándose para quedar frente a su hermana.

─**No es nadie Brody, ya deja de pensar cosas que no son─ **Dijo cansada─**Mejor dime ¿Qué descubriste hoy que anduviste de curioso?**

─**Nada, no intentes cambiar de tema mi querida hermanita, tu mejor que nadie sabes que te conozco a la perfección, somos mellizos Rach, anda dime…─**Hablo con un puchero en su rostro ─**¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es?**

Rachel soltó un bufido de frustración mientras rodaba los ojos─ ** Se llama Quinn, ¿Ahora si me dejas en paz?**

Justo en esos momentos el profesor entraba el profesor que llegaba algo retrasado.

─**Así que Quinn─**Susurro acariciando su barbilla─ **Esta bien, no sigo preguntando mas, por ahora… pero recuerda hermanita, aquí estoy yo para escucharte.**

─**Lo se hermanito, no te preocupes, solo que no estoy de ánimos─**Sin mas que decir los mellizos pusieron atención a su clase de literatura dejando por el momento aquella platica, pero Brody ya se imaginaba lo que estaba por llegar.

* * *

Quinn estaba entrando a su clase junto con una rubia un poco mas alta que ella y de ojos azules que parecía estar muy entusiasmada.

─**¿Por qué no fuiste a la cafetería ****Quinnie****? Mira que ****Kitty**** se molesto bastante porque no estabas ahí─**Dijo tiernamente sentándose junto a Quinn.

─**No siempre voy a hacer lo que se le venga en gana a Kitty, solo fui a tomar un poco de aire─**Dijo molesta. Pero por alguna extraña razón recordó a aquella morena que hacía pocos minutos había conocido, y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por su compañera.

─**¿Qué tienes Q? ¿Pasa algo?─**Pregunto con una gran sonrisa imaginándose la respuesta.

─**No es nada ****Britt─ **Contesto restándole importancia pero sin perder esa gran sonrisa que tenia en esos momentos.

─**¿Nada? Quinn eres mi prima y reconozco cuando te pasa algo, estas mas sonriente que de costumbre ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar?**

─**Tienes razón, ¿Cómo mentirte a ti?─**Se preguntó retóricamente─ **Conocí a alguien, se llama Rachel─**Suspiro** ─Y**** me pareció interesante además que es muy agradable─**Dijo sonriendo.

─**¿Rachel? ¡Oh ya veo!, ella te gusta, ¿Cuándo me la presentaras?─**Interrogo Britt inocentemente algo emocionada.

─**¿Qué?─**Pregunto sorprendida y confundida─** Claro que no Britt, a mí no me gustan las chicas, además no se cuándo la volveré a ver.**

─**Esta bien, lo que tu digas prima, espero que la próxima vez tenga el gusto de conocerla─**Dijo ausente sonriendo mientras dejaba a una Quinn muy confundida y ponía atención a su clase.

Al terminar las clases los mellizos se dispusieron a guardar sus cosas, eran los únicos en el salón que quedaban, ya todos habían salido corriendo, pero cuando salían entre chistes, risas y tonterías escucharon a alguien que corría tras ellos en el pasillo.

─**¡Hey Berry´s!─**Se escucho una voz muy familiar para los mellizos, que al instante se dieron la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

─**¿López?─**Preguntaron incrédulos los mellizos ante una latina con un uniforme de porrista.

─**No como creen, la reina Isabel ─**Contesto sarcástica─ **Claro que si. **

Los mellizos rieron y rodaron los ojos, para después abrazar y dar un beso a la latina.

─**P****ero mira nada más, más sexy que nunca la prima San─ **Dijo Brody mirando a la morena de arriba abajo.

─**Agradezco que mis primos no se queden atrás ─**Alago mientras retomaban el camino a la salida─ **¿Y qué les pareció la escuela?**

─**Muy bien, aunque a pesar de que no quisimos llamar la atención, nos vieron rarito─**Dijo inocentemente Rachel provocando las miradas extrañas de sus acompañantes.

─**¿Rarito?─**Preguntaron al unisonó Brody y Santana que reían a carcajadas.

Rachel rodo los ojos y camino un poco más rápido─ **Si claro, ríanse en mi cara─ **Dijo sarcástica.

─**Perdón hermanita─**Intento disculparse con mucho esfuerzo, por la falta de aire ─**Es que tu generalmente no te expresas así.**

─**La verdad que Brody tiene razón, ¿Dónde quedo la diva de palabras rebuscadas? No que "yo nunca me expreso de mala forma"─**Dijo Santana en tono de burla conteniendo la risa, aunque no pudo evitarlo y junto con Brody no paraban de reír ante una morena roja del coraje.

─**Ya San─ **Dijo brody con la respiración agitada─ **Es que Rach─ **intentaba parar de reír mientras inhalaba muy profundamente aire**─A**** estado un poquitín extraña desde que conoció a "Quinn"─**Dijo mas calmado mientras llegaban al estacionamiento

─**¿Quinn? ─**Pregunto sorprendida─**¿Hablas de ****Fabray?**

─**¿Fabray? No lose─ **Contesto ausente Rachel mientras Kurt iba llegando.

─**Chiquitín Berry ─**Saludo una efusiva Santana a Kurt.

─**¡Cuántas veces te eh dicho que no me digas así San!** ─Dijo con fingido enfado. Pero con una gran sonrisa─ **Hasta cuando te dejas ver.**

─**Lo mismo digo Kurt, el otro año no fueron a la reunión familiar─ **Dijo la latina en forma de reproche.

─**Ya sabes que no es de nosotros faltar a esas reuniones, pero ya conoces a papá ─**Puso los ojos en blanco y rio junto con los demás.

─**Bueno fue un gusto saludarlos chicos─**Dijo la latina mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de cada unos de los Berry y caminaba hacia su auto ─**¡Hasta mañana!, salúdenme a mis tíos.**

─**¡Hasta mañana!─**Dijeron al unísono los tres hermanos.

Los tres entraron en sus respectivos vehículos rumbo a su casa, o mejor dicho, la mansión Berry, a la cual no tardaron en llegar en mas que 15 minutos.

Cuando entraron a la casa pudieron ver como su padre y su madre se encontraban esperándolos para comer, era algo extraño ver allí a su padre pero no le tomaron importancia y después de dejar sus cosas bajaron a comer.

─**Niña Rach─ **La llamo una mujer rubia mucho mayor, algo robusta y con una gran sonrisa.

─**Si nana, ¿Qué paso?─**Pregunto Rachel bajando las escaleras.

─**Llama la señorita López, dice que quiere hablar con usted ─**Informo la señora antes de pasarle la llamada a Rachel

─**Si, gracias nana─**Dijo tomando la llamada─**¿Qué pasa San?**

─**¿No se supone que primero se saluda? Que descortés eres diva─ **Dijo conteniendo la risa, sabiendo que la morena había contado hasta 10 para no enojarse, típico de ella.

─**Perdona, Hola Santana, ahora ya ¿Contenta?─**Dijo sin ganas

─**La verdad que no, es que hay algo que no me convence─ **Contesto mientras pensaba y enojaba mas a la morena del otro lado de la línea.

─**Bueno, ¿Acaso me llamaste solo para molestarme?─** Dijo frustrada ─**Porque si es así ya lo hiciste.**

─**Hay bueno, lo siento, no es mi culpa que sea tan fácil enojarte─ **Dijo riendo **─B****ueno ya, está bien, te llame para que me digas de que Quinn hablabas .**

─**No lo se San─ **Contesto totalmente frustrada rodando los ojos─ **Solo se su nombre, ¿Por qué tanto interés en eso?**

─**Porque yo conozco solo a una Quinn por aquí, y digamos que no es la mejor persona del mundo ─**Dijo seria

─**¿Pero y eso que tiene que ver Santana? Apenas la conocí hoy, no se que se traen tu y Brody preguntando tanto.**

─**No es solo eso Rach ─**Suspiro pesadamente─ **Cuando Brody menciono su nombre tus ojos se iluminaron, y eso solo quiere decir…**

─**Si, s****i ya se "Amor"─**Dijo con dulzura **─Oh vamos. ¿Estas hablando enserio? Deja de imaginarte cosas. ─**Suspiro **─Espera un momento, ¿Tu eres mi prima? Esto no es gracioso San.**

─**¡Búrlate lo que quieras! ─**Grito divertida ─**No estoy imaginando cosas que no son, Rach, jamás te había visto así, y no se si es bueno o malo.**

─**No es nada San─ **Dijo frustrada─ **Bueno primita hablamos de esto luego, tengo que ir al comedor antes de que mi padre empiece a gritar.**

─**Esta bien, ¿vienes a mi casa mañana después de la escuela?**

─**Si, no te preocupes, hasta luego.**

─**Hasta luego diva.**

Después de colgar el teléfono Rachel tomo aire y camino hacia el comedor, sentándose rápidamente en una de las sillas lo mas alejada que pudo de su padre para repetir la acción de la mañana.

─**¿Quién era hija?─**Pregunto con interés Hiram.

─**Santana─ **Contesto sin ganas.

─**¿Santy?─**Interrogo Shelby emocionada.

─**Si madre, por cierto les manda saludos.**

─**¿Y como esta ella?─**Pregunto curiosa.

─**Bien, mejor que nunca, ya sabes la misma Santana de siempre─**Dijo con una sonrisa.

─**Hace mucho que no la veo**─Dijo Shelby para si misma.

─**Por cierto, quería saber si me dan permiso de ir mañana a su casa.**

Hiram frunció el ceño─ **No iras─ ** Dijo rápidamente molesto

─**¿Por qué no? ─**Pregunto confundida.

─**Ella no es buena influencia para ti Rach, ya esta dicho, no iras.**

─**Hiram, es mi familia, yo nunca digo nada cuando Sugar viene a casa ─**Interrumpió Shelby dolida por la actitud de su esposo.

─**Eso es diferente Shelby, mi sobrina no es una mugre lesbiana─**Soltó con arrogancia.

─**Estoy harta Hiram, acaso no entiendes que sus gustos sexuales no tiene nada que ver con su forma de ser, ella es una buena chica─**Dijo tranquila**─A****demás se supone que siempre hemos dejado en claro que el amor no es de etiquetas.**

─**Eso es diferente Shelby, no metas al amor en esto─ **Dijo molesto.

─**¿Por qué no? Si ella decide enamorarse de una mujer, esta bien, en cuanto la ame.**

─**Santana es una maldita perra, perdón por la palabra, pero ella no es buena influencia para Rachel, y esta dicho Shelby, no me contradigas ─**Grito Hiram totalmente enojado.

─**No, no es así Hiram, siempre es lo que tu dices, pero esta vez ¡No! ¡No dejare que insultes a mi familia enfrente de mi!** ─Dijo molesta levantándose de su asiento bruscamente.

─**Estoy diciendo la verdad, y aunque te incomode esa es la verdad─ **Dijo repitiendo la acción de su esposa con el ceño fruncido.

─**¡Basta!─**Grito Rachel interrumpiendo aquella discusión mientras se levantaba de su silla fuertemente provocando el silencio de sus padres─**Siempre es lo mismo contigo padre ─**Dijo desilusionada**─N****o tenías porqué insultar a Santana de esa forma, además que no es justo la forma en que te expresas de la familia de mi madre.**

─**Dije lo que pensaba ─**Dijo Hiram aun enfadado.

─**¡Pero no tenías porque decirlo tan cruelmente!**** solo porque la familia de mi madre es mas unida, y tiene valores distintos a los que te inculcaron a ti, no significa que no sean buenas personas─ **Dijo negando con la cabeza─ **No entiendo dónde queda toda esa moral y valores que nos has enseñado.**

Hiram bajo la cabeza y Shelby no quiso hablar, el silencio inundaba la habitación, ante un Kurt sorprendido por la valentía de su hermana y un Brody molesto por la actitud de su padre.

─**Me voy a mi habitación, ya no tengo apetito─ **Dijo Rachel tirando la servilleta en la mesa y casi corriendo a su habitación.

─**Espera hija─ **Dijo Shelby corriendo tras ella.

Hiram volvió a tomar asiento y termino de comer junto a sus hijos en silencio, sabía que había cometido un gran error, pero ¿Era tan difícil haberse quedado callado? No, claro que no.

─**Rach─ **Llamo dulcemente dando débiles golpes a la puerta─ **Hija.**

─**¿Qué quieres madre?─**Pregunto con la voz quebrantada.

─**Déjame pasar por favor.**

Rachel entre abrió la puerta y con paso pesado tomo asiento en la cama.

Después de unos minutos de silencio consiguió hablar─**¿Por qué te casaste con mi padre?─**Pregunto acostándose boca abajo en la cama

─**Porque lo amaba─ **Contesto con desilusión.

─**Entonces ¿Por qué sigues con el si ya no lo amas?─**Siguió preguntando mientras su madre se sentaba junto a ella acariciando tiernamente su espalda.

─**Por ustedes─ **Se sincero

─**¿Por nosotros?─**Pregunto sorprendida mientras se reincorporaba para quedar en la misma posición que Shelby.

─**Si me llegara a separar de tu padre, se que el haría todo lo posible por alejarme de ustedes, y eso es lo que menos quiero hija**.

─**Él no puede hacer eso madre, no creo que sea tan cruel─ **Dijo mirando los ojos de su madre.

─**Tampoco yo lo creía hija ─**Desvió la mirada─**Pero tu padre ya no es el mismo de antes─ **Dijo desilusionada.

─**¿Cómo era antes?─**Pregunto curiosa.

─**Él era un hombre muy amable, siempre pendiente de los demás, caballeroso, muy atento, el siempre hacía pequeñas cosas de las cuales uno se enamoraba cada vez más─** Dijo recordando con un brillo en sus ojos─ **Pero todo cambio cuando el empezó a tener poder, más dinero, a conocer personas adineradas, tener esas amistades que lo mantenían lejos de nosotros, jamás creí que el dinero cambiara tan drásticamente a una persona.**

─**O tal vez nunca cambio madre─** Tenia los ojos cristalizados **─S****implemente se descubrió su verdadera forma de ser─ **Dijo abrazando a su madre.

─**Sea lo que sea que paso, el ya no es el hombre del que me enamore─ **Dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar y lloraba junto a su hija.

─**Te amo mami ─**Dijo Rachel entre los brazos de su madre ─**Por nuestra culpa tienes que vivir con una persona a la que ya no amas.**

─**No es su culpa Rach, no lo es ─**Dijo saliendo del abrazo y de nuevo desviando la mirada

─**Mami ─**Llamo Rachel.

─**Si hija.**

─**¿Cómo sabes cuando estás enamorada?**

─**No lo se hija, solo lo sientes, es como si no pudieras vivir sin esa otra persona, como si cada vez que la miras te sientes completa, feliz nerviosa, la verdad hay tantas cosas que se sienten cuando estas enamorada y no hay forma de describirlas ─**Dijo con una sonrisa mirando los ojos iluminados de su hija─ **¿Por qué lo preguntas Rach?**

─**No por nada, solo era una duda ─**Dijo recostándose en la cama.

─**Esta bien─**Dijo sonriente levantándose de la cama ─**Te dejo descansar**.

─**Gracias mami **─Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

Shelby solo sonrió y salió de la habitación, hacía mucho tiempo que su hija no la llamaba mami, pero en esos momentos había una gran duda en ella, no sabía porque Rachel había preguntado eso, y estaba rara, por primera vez le había levantado la voz a su padre y dicho sus verdades, al parecer su Rach había dejado hace mucho tiempo de ser una simple niña.


	3. El problema

"_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo la historia"**_

* * *

**El problema.**

Viernes por la tarde, maravilloso fin de semana. Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Rachel había conocido a "Su Quinn" y a pesar de los días ella seguía con una enorme sonrisa y ese aire de felicidad. Todas las noches, mañanas y tardes recordando esa mirada, esos labios, ese olor, su rubio cabello, cada una de sus expresiones, absolutamente esa chica era hermosa, pero no había tenido el valor de preguntar a Santana sobre la rubia ya que no quería otra burla más por parte de la latina y por obvias razones mucho menos a Brody, aunque ellos siempre se contaban todo, ella conocía perfectamente a su mellizo, sabía que este iría directamente a decírselo a Santana. Así que había preferido dejar que la fuerza del destino se diera a notar, total la escuela no era muy grande.

Por otro lado en la escuela las cosas iban por así decirlo muy bien, los Berry ya eran muy conocidos, y no solo porque imponían un estilo único en la moda de la escuela, si no porque simplemente eran hijos del abogado y político más rico y poderoso de todo el país, y con muchas influencias por todo el mundo, así que los Berry eran más bien respetados y temidos, y la verdad eso a los chicos no les parecía en lo más mínimo, y es que aunque ellos se comportaran muy amables y atentos, los estudiantes seguían temiéndoles , algo que les preocupaba.

Y es que a pesar de que en poco tiempo se les había reconocido por toda la escuela como los niños prodigios, por sus excelentes notas y sus adelantados conocimientos con respecto a todas y cada una de las materias, en ningún momento simbolizo algún maltrato de parte de los "Populares", por el contrario, estos intentaban hacerlos a su imagen y semejanza, aunque los Berry no tuvieran el mismo pensamiento, pero por esa razón Kitty siempre intentaba hablar con ellos, y es que esta era la "Reina" de la escuela y como capitana de las porristas mandaba hasta a el escuadrón de jugadores que caían ante sus encantos(y aunque no lo hicieran tenían que seguir sus órdenes) por ello para tener más dominio de la escuela necesitaba a los Berry, para que nadie, absolutamente nadie, la contradijera, era un plan perfecto, pero necesitaba tenerlos de su lado para lograr su cometido, y eso estaba muy lejos de ser posible.

Ya era la hora de la salida, como siempre todos abriéndoles paso para que pasaran, eran como si fueran monarcas que con tan solo tocarlos te mandan a cortar la cabeza, los mellizos hubieran preferido que les lanzaran sus respectivos granizados, a estar soportando las humillaciones que sus compañeros se hacían ante ellos, y es que al parecer los Berry generaban mas miedo y respeto que la propia Kitty, así es, alguien le estaba quitando el poder de la escuela a la capitana de las porristas y esta por mas que lo intentaba no podía tenerlos como aliados.

─**¡Rachel, Brody! ─ **Grito un chico alto con moikano

Los mellizos voltearon a ver de quien provenía esa voz tan conocida para ellos que provocó una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

─**¡Noah qué tal!─ **Saludo Brody chocando y apretando fuertemente la mano del moreno.

─**¡Hey!, todo bien, acabo de llegar de Canadá, Santana me dijo que se habían mudado a Lima, ¡Que gusto chicos!**

─**Así es, bonito lugar ¿Y cómo estuvieron tus clases en Canadá? Supe que el tío Oscar te envió por tu mal comportamiento ─**Dijo Brody mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

─**¿Santana se los dijo verdad? ─**Rodo los ojos mientras los mellizos asentían con la cabeza al mismo tiempo **─Bueno ¿Qué quieren que les diga? No es mi intención ser así, solo me nace serlo ─ **Los tres rieron **─Además ya saben cómo es papá, todo son reglas para él, "Que si haces esto es malo, que si haces aquello también".**

─**Aun así a Santana no le hace eso, y nosotros sabemos mejor que nadie que San no es un angelito ─**Interrumpió la morena hablando por primera vez.

─**No lo será para nosotros, pero para papá es aun su princesita─ **Los tres rieron ante el comentario mientras salían al estacionamiento **─Hablando del Rey de roma…**

─**¡Afín te apareces Noah! Te eh estado esperando desde hace media hora─** Grito histérica la morena mientras se levantaba en dirección a ellos.

─**¿Media hora? ¡Mas exagerada no podías ser hermanita! tranquilízate un poquito.**

─**¡Agg! ¿Es que acaso lo has olvidado?,¡Papá nos matara! ─ **Dijo dramáticamente mientras ponía las manos en su cabeza desesperadamente.

─**¡¿Pero que eh olvidado Santana?! Por favor explícame que no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada─ **Grito Noah frustrado

─**¿Es enserio Noah? ─** Pregunto retóricamente **─¿Recuerdas el día en que papá nos regañó por pasárnosla de fiesta en fiesta y por que según él, no tomamos una relación enserio, donde hasta nos amenazó con mandarnos a ese campamento de rehabilitación juvenil? ─ **Dijo elevando un poco la voz

La expresión del moreno cambio radicalmente mientras abría sorprendido los ojos**─¡No puede ser! ¿Es mañana?**

─**Si, ayer me lo recordó papá.**

Los mellizos se habían limitado a observar la desesperación de sus primos ya que no entendían de que hablaban, aunque no podían negar que era gracioso verlos por primera vez de dramáticos.

─**Bueno, ¡Ya cálmense! ─**Grito Brody teniendo la atención de los gemelos **─Es desesperante verlos de esa forma, por favor ya tranquilícense, o ¿Es que le quieren quitar el puesto de súper dramática a Rachel? ─ **Los gemelos se tranquilizaron un poco y rieron junto a Brody.

─**¡Yo no soy dramática! ─**Grito Rachel con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

─**Está bien hermanita, no vamos a discutir eso enfrente de los presentes ¿o sí?**

─**No ─**Contesto Rachel calmada haciendo un puchero.

─**Bueno ahora si… ¿Ya nos pueden decir que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos? ─ **Dijo molesto señalando con su dedo índice a los gemelos.

─**Hace un mes Papá se enteró de nuestros miles de amoríos y de lo que hacíamos en las fiestas…─**Empezó a relatar Noah.

─**Lo que implico su sermón de las relaciones y lo importante que son en nuestra juventud ─**Dijo Santana cansada

─**Y nos amenazó con mandarnos a un campamento de rehabilitación juvenil en las vacaciones ─**Prosiguió el moreno

─**Por lo cual, para no pasar nuestras vacaciones encerrados en ese mugre campamento, le mentimos diciéndole que ya teníamos novia y dijo que quería conocer a nuestras parejas─ **Termino de relatar Santana que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

Los mellizos sonrieron y se miraron asombrados por la gran estupidez que cometieron sus primos **─¿Qué problema hay en eso? ─ **Preguntaron riendo al unísono los mellizos.

─**¡¿Qué problema hay en eso?! ─** Gritaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

─**¡No se dan cuenta que no tenemos pareja ni nada parecido a una! ─** Grito molesta la latina

─**¿Y ahora que aremos? ─**Pregunto entrando en pánico el moreno.

─**Simple ─**Dijo Rachel alzando los hombros **─Pídanle el favor a alguien para que finja una relación con ustedes.**

Los gemelos la miraron atónitos, ¿Cómo era posible que no se les hubiera ocurrido antes?

─**¡Claro! ─**Dijo Noah corriendo devuelta hacia la escuela.

Pero antes de que Santana pudiera decir algo una rubia alta de ojos azules con uniforme de las Cheerios llegaba hasta donde se encontraban ellos.

─**¡Hola! ─**Saludo muy alegre la rubia mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla a los tres.

─**Hola ─**Saludaron al unísono correspondiendo el saludo muy amablemente.

─**Santana ¿No nos presentaras a tu amiga? ─ **Pregunto con un tono pícaro Brody.

Santana rodo los ojos **─ Chicos ella es Brittany mi amiga, Brittany ellos son mis primos Rachel y Brody.**

─**Me pueden decir Britt y mucho gusto, los Berry ¿Cierto? ─**Pregunto dulcemente mientras estrechaba la mano los mellizos.

─**Si, pero no nos llames así.**

─**Esta bien, por eso no habrá problema ─**Dijo con una sonrisa de ternura en su rostro lo que no paso desapercibido por los mellizos.

Y mucho menos por Rachel.

─**¡Oye San!, ¡Brittany te puede ayudar! me parece muy linda, "¡La chica perfecta!" ─ **Dijo Rachel asiendo un gesto con las manos como si estuviera colocando un cartel.

Brittany se sonrojo ante el elogio de Rachel mientras que Santana parecía tímida y con una gran sonrisa por el comentario.

─**Am, gracias ─**Dijo Brittany aun sonrojada **─¿Pero en que te puedo ayudar Santy?**

Rachel y Brody ocultaron una enorme carcajada por como Brittay llamo a Santana, y es que nadie, absolutamente nadie, llamaba de esa forma a Santana desde hacia varios años, y si te atrevías a llamarla así no vivirías para contarlo(a menos que fueras sus padres), por lo cual la risa de sus primos provenía del bobo enamoramiento de la latina hacia aquella rubia tan hermosa.

─**Yo… este… quería… bueno… tengo un problema y bueno… quería saber si tu… bueno si no quieres estará bien, no estas obligada a ayudarme─ **Tartamudeaba nerviosa mientras le sudaban las manos a mas no poder.

─**Tranquila Santy, somos amigas, puedes decirme de que es el problema y yo te intentare ayudar, no te pongas nerviosa ─ **Dijo delicadamente con una gran sonrisa que la hacía ver más linda y tierna, lo que ayudo a calmar los nervios de la latina.

─**¿Quieres salir con migo hoy?.**

─**Am, ¡Si! ─**Contesto Britany muy entusiasta pero algo confundida.

─**Es una cita Brittany ─**Aclaro, respondiendo la duda de la rubia.

─**¿Una cita? Bueno yo…**

─**¡No! , no te preocupes, si no te parece la situación yo entiendo, como te dije no estas obligada a ayudarme las… ─**Interrumpió nerviosa a la rubia

─**¡Ya cállate Santana! ─**Gritaron enojados los mellizos.

Santana se asusto tanto que dejo de hablar al instante.

─**Prosigue por favor prima Britt, digo, prosigue Britt ─**Dijo Rachel seguida de un ademan de mano para que continuara

─**Bueno, como decía, yo no me lo esperaba, pero será un gusto salir con una chica tan linda como tu Santana, será todo un placer ─**Dijo la rubia con ternura sonrojándose levemente mientras le dirigía una hermosa sonrisa a la latina

La latina se sonrojo totalmente mientras correspondía la sonrisa **─Es para mi el honor de que hayas aceptado, eres muy hermosa ─**Bajo la mirada apenada** ─y entonces hoy a las 6:30 ¿Te parece? ─**Pregunto alegremente después de unos segundo mirando los hermosos ojos azules de la rubia.

─**Claro que si, nos vemos a las 6:30 ─**Reitero la rubia antes de despedirse de todos con un beso en la mejilla, para terminar con la latina** ─Se puntual, no me gusta que me hagan esperar ─**Susurro la rubia al oído de Santana quien se había quedado totalmente paralizada al sentir aquel aroma tan cerca de ella.

─**Aja.**

─**¿Ya nos vamos? ─**Pregunto fastidiado Kurt quien se encontraba parado atrás de sus hermanos desde hacia varios minutos.

Los mellizos se sobresaltaron **¡Kurt! ─**Gritaron los dos enojados en un tono de reclamo

─**¡¿Que?!**

─**No vuelvas a hacer eso ─**Regaño Rachel con su dedo índice sobre el

Kurt rodo los ojos **─Ya dejen sus dramas, Nos vamos ¿Si o no? ─**Dijo enojado para que después de varios segundos se percatara de la presencia de alguien más **─Hola, lo siento mucho prima, es que estoy algo estresado ─**Saludo acercándose a ella.

─**No hay problema enano Berry ─**Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras desacomodaba el cabello del chico

─**Si, esta bien, pero deja de hacer eso cada que me vez, ¡Ya no soy el peque Berry!**

─**¡Huy! Esta bien Kurt, no mas peque Berry─** Dijo divertida mientras Noah llegaba con una enorme sonrisa

─**¡Pero mira nada mas! El nene Berry ─**Dijo Noah efusivamente mientras lo abrazaba y levantaba del suelo sin mucho esfuerzo

─**Me estas lastimando ─**Intento liberarse casi sin aire el ojo azul.

─**Oh lo siento primito.**

─**¡No se puede con los hermanos López! ─**Dijo divertido mientras se acomodaba la ropa y negaba con la cabeza.

─**Bueno ya es hora de irnos.**

─**¡Nos vemos luego! ─**Gritaron al unísono los gemelos.

Cada uno tomo sus respectivos vehículos dirigiéndose a sus "casas", el camino fue tranquilo y silencioso para Rachel, quien no podía dejar de pensar en Quinn.

Al llegar a su casa todo transcurrió con normalidad, su madre esperándolos para comer y su padre en su despacho.

─**Buenas tardes madre─** Saludaron al unísono mientras entraban a la casa.

─**Buenas tardes mis amores ─** Dijo de inmediato llenando de besos a cada uno de sus hijos.

─**¡Mama!**

─**¿Es necesario hacer siempre eso? ─**Pregunto Brody limpiándose el labial de su mejilla.

─**¡Si!, entiéndanme hijos, están creciendo, y pronto me quedare sola, así que tengo que aprovechar el dejarlos en vergüenza cada que puedo.**

─**Te entendemos madre ─**Dijo Kurt con una gran sonrisa

─**Pero en ocasiones tu hijos necesitan ir a sus habitaciones a terminar sus deberes ─**Decía Rachel mientras los tres suplicaban con la mirada su libertad.

─**Esta bien chicos, vayan, pero no tarden, en media hora estará listo el almuerzo ─**Dijo mientras se alejaba con rumbo a la cocina.

Los tres chicos subieron a sus habitaciones y tomaron una ducha. Después de varios minutos se escucho a Nana avisando para ir a comer.

En la mesa todo fue en silencio, y es que desde hacia dos semanas que Rachel había cortado contacto con su padre, y esto quería decir que no habrían mas temas de conversación en la mesa, que Hiram no recibiera su beso de buenas noches y mucho menos uno de saludo por parte de su princesa, y todo por la fuerte discusión que tuvieron con respecto a Santana, o mas bien, con la homofobia que él sufría, lo que implicaba que el perdón estaría muy lejos de ser alcanzado y mucho mas conociendo a su hija.

Después de terminar la comida, los tres chicos se dirigieron a realizar sus respectivos deberes, mientras Hiram y Shelby se encontraban revisando algunos documentos en el despacho.

─**¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en pedirle perdón a tu hija? **

─**No creo que me perdone, tú ya conoces como es amor ─ **Contesto negando con la cabeza **─Siempre fuerte y orgullosa en sus actos.**

─**Solo cuando se siente amenazada o está enojada, tu igual sabes lo tierna y amable que puede llegar a ser nuestra hija, pero tú fuiste el que la provocó, y debes enfrentar tus errores.**

─**¿A quien se parecerá? ─**Pregunto retóricamente mientras reía.

─**A quien mas que a su propio padre cariño ─**Dijo sonriendo provocando un suspiro departe de Hiram

─**Esta bien, hoy mismo hablare lo que tenga que hablar con ella ─**Su esposa lo miro con disgusto **─Esta bien cielo, le pediré una disculpa.**

Desde hacia varios minutos Kurt se encontraba jugando video juegos en la sala, estaba muy entretenido hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien mas.

─**¿Qué haces hijo? **

─**Jugando video juegos.**

─**Eso quiere decir que ya terminaste tus deberes…**

─**Si padre ─**Puso los ojos en blanco **─Mi habitación esta arreglada, termine la tarea, saque la basura y ya alimente a Doki ─**Dijo con disgusto adelantándose a lo que su padre le iba a decir.

─**¿Por qué mejor no juegas afuera?**

─**No tengo ganas padre…además quiero terminar este nivel del juego ─**Dijo sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

─**Deberías ir a jugar a fuera o al menos lee un libro… no me gusta que estés metido en la casa jugando cosas que no te dejaran nada bueno ─**Dijo Hiram intentando convencerlo.

─**Ahh─ **Soltó un bufido de frustración antes de apagar la consola **¿Y que se supone que haré a fuera?**

─**Bueno…─** Lo pensó por un momento **─ Podrías ir a conocer a los vecinos, tienen una hija más o menos de tu edad, podrían ser amigos.**

─**Y ¿Qué? Iré y le diré, hola, tú no me conoces pero mi padre me dijo que podíamos ser amigos ─**Ironizo

─**Son los Fabray, no lo se, puedes ir y solo ver el lugar… anda hijo, en lo que llevamos aquí no has hecho amigos.**

─**Esta bien padre ─**Suspiro acercándose a él y depositando un beso en su mejilla **─Vuelvo en un rato.**

─**No te preocupes hijo, puedes tardar lo que quieras.**

Kurt salió de la casa mientras su padre se levantaba del sillón y subía las escaleras. Cuando Hiram llego a mitad del pasillo se detuvo frente a una gran puerta dividida en dos de color rosa y azul con una estrella amarilla en medio mientras intentaba tomar fuerzas para tocar su parte rosada.

─**Hija, ¿Puedo pasar? ─**Pregunto dando pequeños golpes a la puerta.

─**Claro, pasa─** Contesto ocupada **─¿Qué deseas?**Pregunto amablemente mientras acomodaba unos papeles en su escritorio.

Hiram camino a pasos lentos hasta llegar a un lado de la morena─ **Vengo a pedirte disculpas.**


	4. Grandes Secretos

"_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo la historia"**_

* * *

**Grandes Secretos.**

_Hiram camino a pasos lentos hasta llegar a un lado de la morena─ **Vengo a pedirte disculpas.**_

─**No tiene por qué hacerlo padre─** Dijo tajante aun sin mirarlo.

─**Claro que si Rachel, y tú lo sabes ─**Dijo firme intentando mirarla a los ojos.

─**Si, lo se, pero no quisiera hablar de eso, estoy ocupada ─**Suspiro sin ganas mientras tomaba un libro y empezaba a ojearlo

─**Tiene que ser ahora Rachel, luego podrás terminar tus deberes.**

─**Esta bien padre, toma asiento por favor ─ **Dijo frustrada señalando una silla.

Hiram jalo la silla quedando enfrente de su hija y lo pensó por un momento ante la mirada triste de Rachel.

─**Yo se que he cometido muchos errores hija, lo se mejor que nadie ─**Tomo aire **─Pero a pesar de todo, lo peor del asunto es que no quiero aprender de ellos, me niego a hacerlo, y me doy cuenta, pero hay cosas que uno nunca quiere o podrá afrontar ─ **Dijo perdido con la mirada de Rachel fija en él **─Cosas que causan dolor… y prefiero guardarlas en un baúl que no pretendo abrir nunca más.**

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Hiram tomaba aire e intentaba no llorar.

─**¿Esto a donde nos lleva padre? **

─**A la forma en que me comporte, en la que dije esas cosas de Santana, en la que se muy bien que me contradije, yo lo lamento tanto cariño…─**Dijo suave tomando delicadamente la mano de su hija.

─**Yo… solo te pido padre que pienses las cosas antes de decirlas.**

─**Y yo quisiera serte sincero, quiero contarte algo hija que nunca antes había contado a alguien ─**Hiso una pausa ─**Y es algo que marco definitivamente mi vida y la de alguien mas…─**Bajo la mirada esperando la respuesta de Rachel para continuar.

─**¿Y quieres contármelo a mí?**

─**Si, así es hija, hay algo en lo que me contradije el día de la discusión, yo… estoy de acuerdo en que el amor no es de etiquetas, y se supone que yo respeto eso…**

─**Pero ese día no lo hiciste padre ─**Interrumpió soltándose delicadamente del agarre.

─**Tienes razón mi pequeña, no lo hice, pero es que no fue mi intención, lo que me molesta es la forma en que lo usa Santana, pero eso es otro tema.**

─**Se que Santana parece un don juan versión femenina, pero no tienes derecho a juzgarla de esa forma padre, no cambiaras nada con eso ─** Desvió la mirada con un tono de reproche

─**Lo se ─** Dijo tomando de nuevo la mano de su hija **─Por eso quiero que tú no tomes de esa manera al amor… quiero que lo encuentres, lo aprecies y sobre todo que lo sientas sin importar de quien venga…**

─**Si me enamoro de una mujer ¿Eso no cambia el significado del amor para ti? ¿Me aceptarías? ─**Interrumpió de nuevo mirando los ojos cristalizados de su padre.

─**El amor es amor ─**Hablo suavemente **─Seguirías siendo mi hija.**

Rachel sonrió ampliamente y abrazo fuertemente a aquel hombre

─**Espero que así sea padre ─** Susurro antes de deshacer el abrazo. **─Entonces** **¿Me dirás que fue lo que cambio tu vida?**

Hiram sonrió**─ Si─** Tomo aire y prosiguió **Hace muchos años─ **Río **─Cuando yo apenas tenía 18 años, me enamore…**

─**¿Qué paso? ─**Pregunto confundida

─**Yo… me enamore de un hombre.**

Sorpresa.

Asombro.

La expresión de Rachel cambio radicalmente, estaba aturdida y al parecer no podía ni hablar.

─**Pero mi cobardía y mi homofobia me impidió corresponderle ─**Prosiguió **─Así que oculte el amor que le tenia e intente apartarme de él, pero lo único que conseguí fue lastimarlo, y echar a perder mi juventud.**

─**¿Por qué? ─ **Pregunto con una expresión de tristeza.

─**Mis padres no hubieran aceptado que su único hijo se enamorara de un hombre, eso era completamente irracional, el sentirme así ─**Río de nuevo** ─Pero eso ya es pasado hija, cometí un error, y no quiero que tú lo agás.**

─**No te preocupes por eso padre, te prometo luchar por la persona a la que ame, no dejare que nada ni nadie me impidan ser feliz ─**Dijo mirándolo a los ojos **─Pero quiero saber que fue lo que paso exactamente, ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad te impido ser feliz?**

─**Hija ─**Suspiro**─¿En verdad quieres saberlo? ─ **Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza **─El tenía 15 años cuando lo conocí, era un chico muy amable y atento, jamás pensé que me pasaría eso, fue algo… que simplemente se dio─ **Dijo con una mirada ausente mientras recordaba y relataba lo sucedido **─Nuestras miradas se conectaron, sentía miles de cosas dentro de mi, al tocarlo sentí un electricidad recorrer todo mi cuerpo ─**Sonrió**─ Y al instante… estaba enamorado.**

─**Si lo amabas ¿Por qué no luchaste por él? ─**Pregunto sorprendida.

─**Yo no podía ser homosexual, así que solo fuimos amigos, y cuando llego el tiempo elegí las universidades mas alejadas de este país ─**Bajo la mirada **─Me fui a estudiar a Londres, encontré trabajo y me quede unos años más, cuando regrese… él ya estaba comprometido, y yo… ya no era el mismo ─**Termino de relatar con lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

─**¿Eso quiere decir que no amaste a tú primer esposa?.**

─**¿A Sandra? ─**Negó con la cabeza **─Me case con ella por miedo, porque tenia que hacer lo correcto, ella decía que me amaba, tal vez yo a ella no, pero pensé que podría hacerlo con el tiempo, ese tiempo paso… y yo no me enamore de ella ─** Dijo con un aire de tristeza.

─**¿Seguías enamorado de…él? **

─**Se llama Leroy hija, y si, aun seguía enamorado de él ─**Dijo con un tono de desilusión

─**Pero…y a mamá ¿Te enamoraste de ella? ─**Pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

─**Claro que si, tu madre ha sido la luz de mi vida, ella fue la que cambio mi modo de ver el amor, me enamore de ella profundamente, la amo ─**Dijo con una gran sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos** ─Pero se que he echado todo a perder ─**Bajo la mirada avergonzado.

─**Yo no entiendo padre─ **Hiso un pausa**─ Si amas a mi madre y sabes que la estas alejando con tus actos ¿Por qué no haces nada por cambiarlo? ─**Reprocho.

─**No lo se hija ─**Dijo con dificultad por el llanto**─Es complicado, así me educo mi padre─ **Rachel le limpio tiernamente algunas lágrimas que le escurrían por sus mejillas mientras el seguía hablando**─ Yo viví con dos personas que me dieron amor, mucho amor y sobre todo me educaron como debían hacerlo…pero ellos lo hicieron por que tenían que hacerlo, nunca supe que era tener dos padres que se amaran, que lucharan juntos y sobrepasaran cualquier obstáculo con el amor que se tenían.**

─**Yo… no se que decirte padre, tu nunca antes habías hablado de los abuelos Berry, ahora entiendo porque ─**Dijo con la voz entre cortada antes de abrazarlo **─Perdóname a mi padre, yo no sabía.**

─**No hay nada que perdonar Rachel, eso no justifica mis actos, solo quiero que me entiendas ─**Dijo desasiendo el abrazo delicadamente **─Nos hemos mudado porque quiero cambiar, porque quiero ser un buen padre, porque quiero que sepan ante todo, que aquí estoy yo para apoyarlos.**

─**Te amo papá ─**Dijo sonriente provocando que de inmediato Hiram se levantara y la abrazara para mantenerla por unos segundos en el aire.

─**Yo también te amo mi estrellita─ **Dijo eufórico haciendo reír a Rachel mientras la dejaba en el suelo **─Ahora… ¿Estamos bien? **

─**Estamos bien.**

─**Bueno, te dejo terminar tus deberes hija ─ **Dijo señalando los libros regados en el escritorio** ─ Yo iré abajo para ayudar a tu madre con el jardín ─**Hablo con una mueca de disgusto.

Rachel río junto a su padre **─Te compadezco padre─ **Dijo mientras abría la puerta** ─Solo me falta terminar un reporte, iré en unos minutos a ayudarlos si gustan.**

─**No es necesario cariño, tienes cosas que hacer, además ya sabes como es tu madre con su jardín, pero recuerda que a las 7 te quiero abajo para cenar ─**Dijo en el pasillo antes de bajar las escaleras.

* * *

Kurt camino hasta llegar a los jardines de una gran mansión donde se quedó maravillado de lo hermoso que era aquel lugar, de la gran variedad de flores y pequeños arboles que estaban perfectamente podados, así que paseó alrededor de la mansión y después de varios minutos observando tomo valor y camino hasta la entrada, donde toco el timbre muy nervioso mientras pensaba en lo que diría

"_**¿Pero qué hago aquí? Como fue que me atreví a tocar el timbre ¿Ahora qué hago?" ─**_Se preguntaba Kurt muy nervioso, pero antes de que pudiera retroceder alguien abría la puerta.

─**¿En que puedo ayudarlo joven? ─**Indago amablemente un hombre mayor, delgado y alto vestido elegantemente con un traje.

Kurt trago saliva pensando en que decir** ─Yo… busco a la señorita Fabray.**

─**¿Cuál de las dos? ¿Es amigo de la niña Frannie?**

─**¡Si!, bueno, no, pero quisiera hablar con ella, ¿Se encuentra? ─**Pregunto pero no recibió respuesta ya que una rubia de ojos azules salía corriendo en dirección a él.

─**¡Hola! ─**Dijo abrazándolo muy entusiasmada** ─Ya te puedes retirar Michael, yo me encargo ─ **Él señor no dijo nada y se retiro mientras la rubia soltaba de un empujón agresivamente a él chico **─¿Se puede saber quién eres tú?**

Kurt se sorprendió por la actitud tan bipolar de la pequeña rubia pero sonrió alegre **─Me llamo Kurt Berry y soy tu vecino ─**Contesto sin titubear.

La pequeña levanto una de sus cejas y cruzo los brazos** ─¿Y qué haces aquí? **

─**Conociendo a mi nueva amiga ─**Sonrió maliciosamente.

─**¿Y Quien te dijo que quiero ser tu amiga? ─**Pregunto riendo grosera.

─**¿Y a ti quien te dijo que eres tú?**

La ojos azul río y cambio su postura** ─Me agradas chico rarito ─**Dijo amable con una sonrisa en su rostro **─Me parece que seremos buenos amigos.**

─**Tú también me agradas niña bipolar ─**Rieron los dos.

─**Me llamo Frannie Fabray, ¿Quisieras pasar? ─**dijo amablemente.

─**Claro que si ─**Dijo sonriendo completamente decidido.

Los dos chicos entraron a la mansión mientras hablaban de algunas cosas sin importancia y reían, es que al parecer una gran amistad se estaba formando a partir de ese día.

* * *

Ya eran las 7:00 pm y dos morenos bajaban las escaleras con rumbo al comedor platicando sobre algunas tareas y cosas sin mucha importancia.

─**Hijos, ¿Han visto a Kurt? ─**Pregunto Shelby interceptándolos en la sala.

Los morenos se miraron extrañados** ─No ─**Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

─**Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo eh escuchado en toda la tarde ─**Dijo Brody

─**Tampoco yo, por lo general el siempre esta aquí antes que nosotros, pero tal vez este en su habitación ─**Dijo Rachel para calmar a su madre

─**Ya lo busque en toda la casa, y no lo logro encontrar.**

─**Tranquila madre, tal vez salió ─**Decía Brody mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su hombro con ternura

─**Pero el siempre pide permiso o al menos avisa cuando va a salir.**

─**¿Ya le preguntaste a papá? ─**Indago Rachel repitiendo la acción de su hermano.

─**¡Tal vez el sepa! ─ **Dijo Brody saliendo del abrazo rumbo al despacho.

En esos momentos antes de que Brody pudiera salir de la sala iba entrando Hiram con unos papeles en la mano.

─**Hiram, ¿Has visto a kurt? ─**Se adelantó Shelby preocupada

─**Si, yo le dije que saliera a jugar a fuera, fue a casa de los Fabray. **

─**¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? ─**Grito desesperada

─**Bueno, no me lo habías preguntado antes cariño ─ **Dijo calmado mirando su reloj **─Pero por lo que veo tendré que ir a buscarlo.**

─**No te preocupes padre, yo puedo ir a buscarlo ─**Interrumpió Brody caminando hacia la puerta

─**No, si vas tendrá que ir Rachel también, ya es de noche y es mejor que vallan juntos por cualquier cosa.**

─**Pero padre, yo estoy muy cansada, mejor solo llámenlo, para eso tiene un celular ─**Dijo saliendo del abrazo e intentando convencer a su padre

─**No lo llevo ─**Dijo Shelby seria mirando a su hija

─**Y además ya es tarde para que el se venga solo ─**Dramatizo Hiram **─Anda Rachel, acompaña a tu hermano.**

─**Esta bien.**

─**El drama lo llevamos en la sangre─ **Susurro riendo Brody junto a su hermana.

Rachel iba tras de Brody refunfuñando por tener que acompañarlo a buscar a Kurt, pero después de todo le hacía gracia que Kurt por fin saliera de la casa.

─**Apresúrate Rach y deja de quejarte ─**Dijo Brody llegando a la mansión de los Fabray.

─**¡Ya voy!, no me apresures**

─**Toca el timbre ─**Empujo Brody para que Rachel tocara.

─**No, tócalo tu ─**Frunció el ceño repitiendo la acción de su hermano con él

─**No seas gallina, anda.**

─**Mira quien habla, esta bien, iré yo.**

─**Buenas noches ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? ─**Pregunto el mayordomo una vez que hubo abierto la puerta.

─**Buscamos a Kurt Berry.**

─**¿El amigo de la señorita Frannie?, pasen por favor, yo le aviso que están aquí ─**Los mellizos asintieron mientras el mayordomo los dejaba solos en la sala

Después de unos minutos de silencio una rubia de ojos verde avellana iba bajando las escaleras y logro divisar a dos morenos parados de trasera en la sala.

─**Hola, ¿Buscan a alguien? ─**Pregunto amable mientras se acercaba a ellos.

─**Disculpa, buscamos a nuestro hermano ─**Dijo Rachel volteándose hacia donde provenía la voz.

─**¡¿Rachel?!**

─**¡¿Quinn?!**

─**Tiempo sin vernos ¿no? **

─**Si ─**Afirmo Rachel con una gran sonrisa **─Así que tu vives aquí ─**Dijo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

─**Así es, mira que coincidencia, somos vecinas ─**Dijo entusiasmada **─No pensé que tu fueras Berry.**

─**Ni yo que fueses Fabray.**

─**Espera un momento Rach, ¿Ella es Quinn? ─**Pregunto sorprendido el moreno quien solo se había limitado a observar.

─**Si, yo soy Quinn, ¿Algún problema con ello? ─**Contesto la rubia antes que Rachel pudiera articular palabra alguna.

─**No, por supuesto que no, es todo un placer conocerte al fin.**

─**Igualmente. **

En esos momentos Kurt y Frannie iban bajando las escaleras riendo como si nadie mas que ellos estuviese en esa casa

─**No, tal vez si lo cambias a otro tono te de el resultado perfecto ─ **Dijo riendo el ojo azul.

─**¿Te parece? **

─**Por supuesto ─**Kurt desvio su mirada hacia sus hermanos **─¿Me buscaban chicos? **

─**¡Ya te diste cuenta de que hora es! ─**Regaño Brody molesto.

─**Am, ciertamente no, pero con esta señorita el tiempo se me fue volando ─**Hablo señalando a la rubia pequeña.

─**Yo me disculpo, no nos dimos cuenta de que hora era.**

─**No se preocupen por eso, pero Kurt ─**Llamo Rachel al chico **─Nuestra madre estaba preocupada, además de que ya es hora de la cena y…**

─**Tienes razón, ¡Hiram me matara! ─**Interrumpió dramáticamente

─**¡Kurt! ─**Regañaron los mellizos.

─**¿Que?**

─**No llames así a nuestro padre ─**Dijo Rachel frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

─**Es simplemente Hiram para mi.**

─**¡Kurt ya basta! ─**Dijo Brody enojado **─ Lo lamento, esto es problema de familia ─**Se disculpó con las rubias.

─**Si, y ya nos tenemos que retirar ─**Aclaro Rachel

─**Claro, pasen ─**Dijo Quinnabriendo la puerta junto a una Frannie alegre.

─**Hasta mañana chiquitín ─**Se despidió la rubia menor muy alegre

─**Hasta mañana pequeña rubia.**

Los Berry se fueron dejando a dos rubias con una gran sonrisa suspirando de emoción, y es que aquel fin de semana seria excepcional, tantas cosas pasarían, pero principalmente, la que el destino les deparaba a aquellas dos familias, comenzando con esa gran amistad en sus integrantes. Pero aun esto es el comienzo de errores, y amistades que son mas que eso, amistades que guardan… ¿Un gran amor?.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**: a todos los que leen esta historia les digo que el amor se estará dando poco a poco, pero ira algo rápida en cuestión de tiempo, y abra casi al final algo que… tal vez no les guste pero ya esta escrito.

Saludos :)


	5. Semana del club

"_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo la historia"**_

* * *

**Semana del Club.**

Semana de Club, la semana en la que todos los Clubes de la escuela William McKinley se preparaban para recibir a nuevos integrantes, o mas bien, para intentar convencer a los alumnos de que entraran en ellos, y es que algunos de estos clubes no eran muy populares, bueno, en realidad no eran populares, y ante ello empezaba la distinción de clase social, como lo era el distinguir a los deportistas también llamados populares por excelencia, ósea los que nacían con el privilegio de humillar a los demás, así es, con el poder de mandar sobre el mismo director y tener como un cero a la izquierda a los que eran llamados **fracasados**, **perdedores**, **nerd**, con ilusiones tontas que jamás lograrían cumplir, aquellos que no les llegaban ni a los talones y no tenían ningún derecho de ser respetados, y lamentablemente, Kitty era la reina en esos momentos, la que tenia tal poder en sus manos, la única que podía decidir sobre si eras aceptado o humillado por el resto de tu vida estudiantil en la preparatoria, si, así era, uno o dos granizados por día te estarían esperando para marcar territorio sobre ti, o si estabas de suerte, una visita a al basurero seria tu inicio del día.

Y es que Kitty Fabray era una perra, si, una gran perra, la cual hacia sufrir a los que no pertenecían a su clase social, a decir verdad, era demasiado elitista, ya que ella pertenecía al club de las porristas llamado "**Cheerios**", donde solo las mejores entraban, club en el que ella era capitana y por tanto, la reina de la escuela, la responsable de tu miseria, si es que no llegabas a pertenecer a uno de los clubes importantes de la escuela, así que por ningún motivo se te debía ocurrir entrar al club Glee, al de literatura, ajedrez, el de ciencia, o el de gastronomía ya que sería como ponerte la soga al cuello, y no te gustaría lo que vendría a continuación en tu vida.

Pero al parecer a nuestra reina solo le quedaba un año más en la preparatoria, lo que significaba el final de una monarquía, pero desgraciadamente también significaba el inicio de una nueva, y quien mejor para manejar este nuevo reinado que su prima Quinn, si, era cierto, solo le quedaba un año, pero un año en el que le enseñaría a su prima como tratar y comportarse con los perdedores de la escuela, le enseñaría a humillarlos y mandar sobre su voluntad, lo que quería decir solo una cosa, transformar a la tierna, adorable y hermosa persona de Quinn, en una despiadada perra sin corazón, le pesara a quien le pesara. Aunque ¿Eso era lo que quería Quinn? ¿Seria como su prima?, la verdad es que no, nuestra pequeña rubia no quería en lo absoluto eso, y lo mejor de todo, es que lucharía porque nadie, ni tan siquiera su prima, cambiaria sus ideales, sus valores y su actitud, aunque eso costara el ser nombrada fracasada.

─**Y entonces ¿Qué club has elegido? ─**Pregunto un moreno curioso mientras caminaba junto a su hermana por los pasillos de la escuela

─**Bueno, te tengo un plan maestro sobre eso ─**Dijo riendo por la cara de confusión que provocaba en su hermano

─**Un plan… muy bien, dime, ¿De qué trata?**

─**Para que lo entiendas debo explicarlo por el principio… tu sabes que en esta escuela existen las clases sociales y el bullying .**

─**Si, por supuesto que si.**

─**Muy bien, los clubes prohibidos para todos los alumnos son los que te hacen un fracasado perdedor, ¿No es así?**

─**Am, si, ¿pero esto a que nos lleva? ─**Pregunto confundido e intentando atar cabos en aquel plan macabro de su hermana.

─**Quiero que me digas, ¿Nosotros somos unos fracasados? ─**Interrogo seria mirándolo para encontrar alguna respuesta y continuar.

─**No, por lo que se, jamás se atreverían a llamarnos así por nuestro padre.**

─**Así es, por que… **

─**Papá les arruinaría la vida ─**Dijeron riendo al unísono los mellizos.

─**Exacto hermanito, lo que quiere decir que esas tontas reglas no aplican con nosotros.**

─**Ve al punto Rach ─**Dijo cansado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

─**Tranquilo, lo que intento decirte, ¿Qué tal si nosotros hacemos un cambio? ─**Pregunto mientras abrían al mismo tiempo sus casilleros.

─**¿Un cambio?, ¿Estás hablando de quitar su estúpida monarquía? ─**Indago cerrando el casillero para confirmar sus sospechas.

─**Ya estas entendiendo Brody.**

─**Solo una duda ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?─ **Pregunto para salir de dudas caminando junto a ella hacia la salida de la escuela.

─**Es simple, entraremos a todos los clubes prohibidos.**

─**Bueno, por eso no me quejo, me gustan todos esos clubes, pero… ¿Qué paso con ser animadora?**

─**Eso está en mi pasado Brody, lo fui antes, pero ahora me gustaría hacer un cambio en la vida de ellos, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no se merecen ese trato. **

─**Tienes toda la razón Rach, entonces eso quiere decir que tampoco pienso entrar al equipo de futbol ─**Dijo en voz alta distraído mirando hacia afuera de la escuela mientras esperaban.

─**No, el futbol es tu pasión, al igual que los demás deportes y yo no tengo porque ser impedimento para que…**

─**Eso no importa hermanita, si estaba antes en esos equipos era porque tú estabas como mi animadora personal, pero ahora… será mejor un cambio─ **Interrumpió riendo ante la cara de confusión de la morena.

─**¿Estas seguro?**

─**Al 100% ─**Desvió su mirada hacia los estacionamientos** ─Aunque creo que una cosa nos lo complicara ¿Ya te diste cuenta de quién viene por haya? **

─**¡¿Quinn?! ─**Susurro algo asustada.

─**Si, y al parecer se ve muy bien de porrista. **

─**¿Tu crees que ella se convierta en lo que es Kitty? **

─**No, absolutamente no, lo que creo es que Kitty intenta dominarla, y por lo que eh escuchado, Quinn será la siguiente capitana de los Cheerios y…**

─**La sucesora al trono, creadora de la siguiente monarquía… ─**Interrumpió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

─**Sera toda una perra ─**Completo riendo

─**¡Hey! No la llames así ─**Grito golpeando el hombro del moreno.

─**Perdón, solo quise decir que todas tienes un lado así, solo que ella tendrá que sacarlo y usar esas estúpidas mascaras por apariencia.**

─**Lo siento tanto por ella, tendrá que aparentar lo que no es.**

─**Necesita a una amiga que la comprenda y ayude ─**Volteo su mirada hacia ella.

─**Esa no podre ser yo…**

─**¿Por qué no? ─**Interrumpió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

─**Recuerda que nosotros destruiremos esa estúpida monarquía.**

─**Pero tal vez ella sea como nosotros, solo necesitas tratarla y apoyarla.**

─**Tienes razón, ¿Pero cómo? ─**Pregunto pensativa

─**Kurt es amigo de su hermanita.**

─**Cierto, solo debo encontrar una excusa para hablarle.**

─**¿Una escusa? Rach, solo dile que quieres ser su amiga.**

─**No es tan fácil Brody.**

─**Lo que no es fácil es ocultar lo que sientes por ella ─**Dijo ausente riendo por la expresión de su hermana.

─**¡De que hablas! ─**Grito sorprendida

─**Ella te gusta, y no lo niegues ─**Dijo tranquilo con su dedo índice sobre ella **─Esa sonrisa que tienes cuando alguien la menciona o esas miradas que se dan cuando se ven, ¡Por dios Rach! hasta un ciego se daría cuenta ─**Comenzó a reír negando con la cabeza.

─**Si, ella me gusta, es bonita, pero tranquilo, no pienso conquistarla para llevarla a la cama ─**Soltó una carcajada por el cambio en la expresión del moreno quien de inmediato dejo de reír.

─**Huy, eso fue un insulto a mi hombría hermanita.**

─**Lo siento, no era mi intención ─**Intento disculparse pero no dejaba de reír.

─**Esas disculpas tuyas, que lo único que logran es enojarme más ─**Dijo volteando la cabeza intentando ocultar su sonrisa

─**Oh bueno… no te vas a enojar por eso ¿O si?**

─**Claro que no.**

En esos instantes una latina muy sonriente llegaba hasta donde ellos junto a su gemelo, que no tenía muy buena cara.

─**¡López! ─**Llamaron alegres los mellizos

─**Berry´s.**

─**¿Cómo les fue el fin de semana? ─**Pregunto curioso el Berry mayor.

─**Fatal.**

─**Excelente.**

─**¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso chicos? ─**Pregunto confundida la morena.

─**Bueno…─**Comenzó a relatar Santana.

* * *

Una morena iba bajando nerviosa de su auto hacia la puerta de una gran casa, le sudaban las manos, no sabía que iba a decir. En sus manos llevaba una rosa roja sin espinas lo que demostraba algo que la latina nunca en lo que llevaba de vida había hecho por alguien, y no solo eso, era la primer vez que invitaba a alguien en una cita, pero todo era por su Britt.

Cuando llego a aquella puerta enorme de color blanco presiono el timbre, lo que aumentaba su nerviosismo, no tardó mucho en que un hombre mayor, alto de ojos azul abriera la puerta.

─**Buenas noches Señor Pierce.**

─**Buenas noches señorita López, pase por favor ─**Devolvió el saludo invitándola a entrar** ─En unos momentos baja Brittany ─ **Dijo sentándose en un gran mueble de la sala

─**Gracias.**

─**Pero siéntese ─**Dijo señalando con un ademan de mano un mueble de igual tamaño.

─**Am, si claro ─**Obedeció dudosa.

─**Por lo que se, ha llegado 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada ─**Miro su reloj.

─**Si, no me gusta ser impuntual ─**Aclaro nerviosa moviendo de arriba abajo su pierna derecha

─**Tranquilícese, yo no soy homofóbico, se que a invitado a mi hija a una cita, ella me ha hablado mucho de usted.**

─**Si, bueno, este… espero que no sean cosas malas.**

─**No, pero debo tenerla al tanto de que mi princesa siempre me ha hablado con la verdad, entre ella y yo no hay secretos, aunque… ─**Pauso aclarándose la voz y acomodándose en aquel mueble **─Desafortunadamente me he enterado de la fama que poseen los gemelos López.**

─**Bueno, yo…**

─**Déjeme terminar por favor ─**Hablo cerio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras la morena asentía con la cabeza **─Conozco a su padre, él y yo somos amigos desde pequeños, por eso no me gustaría tener que amenazarla… usted no se imagina cuanto amo a mi hija y lo que soy capaz de hacer por ella. Pero cuando veo esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan relucientes llenos de esperanza, ilusión… amor, logro entender lo que usted significa para ella, y no me importa que no sea lo que yo pensé desde un principio, si mi princesa es feliz, lo demás no me importa, mas que su felicidad ─**Sonrió.

─**Veo a lo que quiere llegar señor, y créame que a pesar de todo, ella es muy bien correspondida, solo que las circunstancias no me dejaban avanzar, y se me hiso difícil descifrar que era lo que sentía por ella desde que la conocí, ella me ha cambiado la vida ─**Sonrió alegre con un brillo en sus ojos** ─Por ello es que estoy aquí, dispuesta a intentarlo ─**Hablo segura y decidida.

─**Me parece bien señorita López, solo una cosa mas.**

─**Si, usted dirá.**

─**Mi princesita no está autorizada para tener novio, en este caso novia ─**Dijo brindándole una sonrisa **─Espero le haya quedado claro ─**Hablo serio pero alegre.

─**Muy claro señor Pierce. **

En esos momentos una rubia de ojos azules que había escuchado toda la conversación bajaba las escaleras vestida con un pantalón ajustado color amarillo, y una blusa holgada blanca que dejaba ver parte de su hombro izquierdo, con el cabello suelto algo ondulado, no iba formal, pero aun así usara lo que usara siempre se veía hermosa.

─**Hola ─**Saludo al terminar de bajar las escaleras.

─**Hola ─**Dijo correspondiendo el saludo **─Te vez preciosa ─**Adulo con una gran sonrisa.

─**Tu también ─**Elogio la Rubia ya que la latina iba con un ajustado pantalón de mezclilla color negro, una blusa polo roja y el cabello suelto de igual forma que la rubia.

─**La quiero aquí antes de las 12 ─**Interrumpió el hombre rubio

─**No se preocupe señor, la traeré sana y salva antes de las 12.**

─**Nos vemos papi, ¡Te amo! ─**Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

─**Y yo a ti mi pequeña, cuídela mucho señorita López.**

─**Claro que si señor.**

Después de salir riendo de la mansión Pierce subieron al auto de la latina, quien abría la puerta del copiloto muy amablemente a la rubia que no paraba de sonreír ante aquel sueño hecho realidad.

─**¿A dónde iremos Santy? ─**Pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio de viaje

─**Es una sorpresa Britt.**

Después de varios minutos en silencio Santana estaciono el auto enfrente de una pequeña pero hermosa casa, y sin decir palabra alguna le abrió la puerta del copiloto a la rubia dándole su mano de ayuda.

─**Hemos llegado ─ **Dijo sonriendo mientras su acompañante observaba el lugar **─Antes de seguir quisiera que te pusieras este pañuelo en los ojos ─**La detuvo amablemente antes de abrir la puerta.

─**¿Para qué?.**

─**Solo hazlo Britt, confía en mi ─**La rubia no hablo mas y termino de colocarse el pañuelo, sentía la mano de la latina tomar la suya y abrir la puerta** ─Esto te gustara ─**Caminaron hacia la mitad de la habitación para después quitarle el pañuelo con delicadeza **─¿Qué te parece? **

─**¡Hermoso! Oh Santy, es muy lindo lo que has hecho ─**Dijo efusiva, sin perder de vista los ojos de la morena.

─**¿Enserio? No pensé que te llegara a gustar ─**Hablo tomándola de la mano e invitándola a sentarse frente a ella.

─**De que hablas Santy, nadie había hecho esto por mi antes, me gusta ─**Sonrió alegre, sentándose en la silla.

─**Me alegra saber que te gusto─ **Dijo después de repetir la acción de la rubia.

Después de varios minutos cenando, hablando y riendo de cosas sin importancia la latina decidió que era momento de poner en claro a lo que iba.

─**Britt. **

─**¿Si Santy? **

─**Yo… te quiero ─**Tartamudeo, los nervios la poseían.

─**Yo también te quiero ─**Sonrió segura tomando la mano de la latina por encima de la mesa

─**Hablo de que… me gustas.**

─**Yo igual estoy hablando de eso Santy─ **Tomo con mas fuerza la mano de la morena dándole seguridad.

─**Ya no soporto estar mintiéndome a mi misma Britt, desde que te vi, supe que… te necesito para ser feliz ─**Soltó de pronto **─Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu inocencia, todo eso me enamora cada día mas de ti, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, ni intentado invitarte antes pero… no quería afrontar lo que sentía.**

─**Te entiendo Santy, siento lo mismo que tu, pero pensé que no era correspondida ─**Bajo la mirada soltándole delicadamente la mano

─**Britt, mírame a los ojos ─**Dijo tomando de nuevo su mano, obligándola a mirarla **─¿Qué ves en ellos? **

─**A mi.**

─**Así es, tu eres la única persona a la que mis ojos ven con tanto amor, con esta mirada de ilusión, eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir esto, ¡Jamás lo dudes! **

─**Jamás lo are ─**Negó con la cabeza continuando con aquella cena, pero le preocupaba algo…**─San, ¿Me dirás que problema tienes? ─**Pregunto con desconfianza**.**

─**No, no es nada Britt, no quisiera involucrarte. **

─**Dime… si quieres empezar bien , necesito confianza de tu parte ─**Reprocho con cierto aire de tristeza

─**Tienes razón, lo que pasa es…-**Santana conto a la rubia todo lo que había pasado con su padre y el problema en el que se había metido, y por alguna razón la rubia no dejaba de sonreír **─ Y ese es mi pequeño problema.**

─**¿Enserio Santy? ─**Pregunto riendo

─**Si, ¿Te parece gracioso?**

─**No, me parece tonto ─**Soltó una carcajada intentando controlar su risa.

─**Okey, esta claro que somos unos idiotas.**

─**¡Hey! Tampoco uses esa palabra ─**Regaño con un puchero.

─**Perdón.**

─**Pero San, yo si te puedo ayudar ─**Dijo distraída en su ensalada.

─**¡¿Qué?! **

─**Que yo si te puedo ayudar ─**Repitió con un tono mas alto.

─**Si escuche Britt, solo que me sorprendió ─** Dijo pensándolo por unos momentos sin dejar de mirarla **─Pero ya está dicho, me enfrentare a mi padre y a las consecuencias… **

─**No tienes porque hacerlo, sería una pequeña mentirita, que tal vez en un futuro ya no lo seria.**

─**¿Tu quieres Britt? **

─**¿Querer qué? ─**Pregunto confundida

─**Ser mi novia.**

─**Sabes que papi no me deja tener novia.**

─**No es eso mi Britt ─**Dijo seria mirándola divertida **─Hablo de que si fingirías ser mi novia por una noche.**

─**Ah, claro que si, no hay problema. **

─**Entonces creo que debo pedirlo de la forma correcta ─**Se levantó de la silla y se colocó a un lado de ella.

─**¿Correcta? ─ **Pregunto ingenua.

Sehinco frente a la rubia con una cajita roja en sus manos **─Brittany Susan Pierce ¿Me arias el honor de ser mi novia por un día? ─**Dijo abriendo la cajita donde se podía apreciar un pequeño dije en forma de corazón.

─**Claro que si Santy.**

La noche paso, y ya eran las 11 así que Santana decidió que ya era hora de que su novia estuviera en su casa, después de varios minutos de viaje hablando sobre su "Noviazgo" y la visita que haría el día siguiente Britt a sus suegros, llegaron a la mansión Pierce donde Santana la acompaño hasta la puerta, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, y con la promesa de esperarla el tiempo que fuera necesario por parte de la latina.

* * *

─**Awww, eso es muy romántico mi Santy ─**Se burlo dulcemente Rachel.

─**Eso quiere decir que ¿Tenemos prima oficial? ─**Pregunto sonriendo Brody.

─**Mas o menos, aun no somos nada oficial, el tiempo lo dirá.**

─**La única duda que me queda es… ¿Por qué la cara triste de Noah? ─**Indago confundida la morena

─**Digamos que… nada salió como lo planeo...**


	6. Primer pelea

"_**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenece. Solo la historia"**_

* * *

**Primer pelea.**

Ya era la hora de que el señor López conociera a sus cuñadas, así que los gemelos fueron a buscarlas, la señora López se encontraba entusiasmada, quería saber si sus hijos sabían escoger o si era una mentira, así es, la señora Katherine conocía perfectamente a sus hijos, y ya se imaginaba como terminaría la cena, pero prefería vivirlo a solo imaginárselo. Después de varios minutos el timbre saco de su estado reflexivo al los señores López, quienes se levantaron inmediatamente para recibir a sus invitadas

─**Tranquila Santy, te aseguro que tus padres me agradaran ─**Hablaba muy confiada llegando a la sala en compañía de la latina.

─**Eso espero… **

─**Buenas noches señores López ─**Saludo amablemente con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

─**Buenas noches ─**Dijo correspondiendo el saludo de igual forma **─Yo soy Oscar, el padre de Santana.**

─**Y yo soy Katherine, la madre ─**Se adelantó a decir antes de ser presentada por su esposo

─**Padres ella es Brittany Pierce, mi novia.**

─**Mucho gusto señorita Pierce.**

─**El gusto es mío, señores López**.

─**Por favor llámame Katherine, el señor López es el ─**Dijo riendo para comenzar una platica con la rubia

─**No hay problema Katherine.**

─**Así esta mejor.**

─**¿Y Noah? ─**Pregunto Santana después de varios minutos callada mirando la interacción entre sus padres y su "novia".

─**No ha llegado ─**Respondió sin importancia su padre **─Debe de ser él ─**Dijo después de escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Una chica acompañada de Noah se acercaba nerviosa a ellos.

─**Buenas noches señores López, soy Sugar Motta, un gusto conocerlos al fin. **

─**Buenas noches señorita Motta, el gusto es nuestro ─**Saludaron cordialmente.

Después de terminar con las presentaciones correspondientes, la cena estaba lista, por lo que todos pasaron al gran comedor de la familia López-Fabray quienes reían con las ocurrencias de su cuñada Brittany, lo que indicaba que a los padres de Santana, la pequeña rubia les había agradado bastante, pero, al parecer Katherine se había dado cuenta de algo, por lo que decidió indagar al respecto.

─**Y ¿Cuánto lleva su relación con mi hijo señorita Motta? ─**Dijo con la mirada seria sobre la pequeña

─**Un mes y medio.**

─**Así que mes y medio, supongo que Noah debió esconder bien la relación ─**Dijo fingiendo sorpresa con un tono de arrogancia.

─**¿De que hablas mamá? ─**Pregunto confundida la morena para intentar defender a su hermano.

─**De que en este tiempo no eh visto a tu hermano salir en citas, por lo que creo que intentaba ocultarlo, o ¿No es así hijo? **

─**No madre, solo que… las circunstancias son difíciles de explicar.**

─**Puedes intentar hacerlo hijo ─**Dijo Katherine

─**Bueno… yo…─**Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

─**No puedo ─**Interrumpió llorosa Sugar levantándose del asiento.

─**¿Disculpe señorita Motta? ─**Pregunto el señor López asiéndose el desentendido

─**Esto es una farsa señores López, su hijo y yo no tenemos nada, el solo es mi amigo ─**Hablo llorosa rápidamente **─Perdón Noah, pero no puedo ─**Dijo con un hilo de voz saliendo casi corriendo de la mansión, dejando a un moreno atónito ante las circunstancias.

─**Ve por ella Noah ─**Lo llamo Santana sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El moreno apenas reacciono, corrió hacia afuera en busca de la chica.

─**Espera… ─**Intento gritar.

─**¡Noah! ─**Llamo enojado su padre, a lo que el moreno quedo estático mirándolo** ─Después hablaremos de esto ─**El chico solo atino a asentir con la cabeza saliendo a toda prisa de la casa.

─**¿Y ustedes?**

─**¿Qué hicimos padre? **

─**No me dirán que esto también es una farsa, ¿o si? **

─**No ─ **Negó la rubia alegre **─ Yo si estoy enamorada de Santy ─**Dijo agarrando la mano de la latina mientras esta la miraba tiernamente.

─**¿Y tu hija? No me dirás nada al respecto.**

─**Si algo eh aprendido de ti padre, es que las acciones hablan por uno, y yo estoy totalmente enamorada de mi Britt, pero ─**Se detuvo a pensar **─Debo ser sincera con ustedes…**

─**Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir hija? ─**Pregunto seria su madre.

─**Brittany no es mi novia ─**Soltó sin mas, con una gran sonrisa

─**Y no es porque no queramos serlo.**

─**Solo que Britt no tiene permitido tener una relación de noviazgo ─**Continuo la latina con una sonrisa de lado.

─**Comprendo Santy, y me hace feliz que al menos uno de mis hijos me sea honesto.**

─**Pero espero que un día esto si sea formal ─**Amenazo Katherine riendo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

─**Claro que lo será, eso te lo aseguro mamá.**

* * *

De repente una gran carcajada escapaba de cada uno de los mellizos quien no paraban de reír

─**¿Estas hablando enserio? ─**Pregunto sin parar de reír Brody.

─**Búrlense lo que quieran, mas de lo que me duele esto no podría ser.**

Los mellizos se miraron atónitos e intentaron dejar de reír **─Oh, lo siento primo, pero… ¿Te castigo el tío Oscar? ─**Indago confundida la morena.

─**Si ─**Soltó un bufido de frustración **─ No tengo permiso de salir por lo que queda del año, a menos que sea por algo importante.**

─**No debiste mentirle ─**Dijo Rachel dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

─**Si, y menos conociendo como es la tía Katherine.**

─**Bueno, eso ya no importa, estoy castigado… y la que menos pensé que lo conseguiría esta feliz de la vida con su rubia ─**Rodo los ojos cansado mientras caminaba a su siguiente clase.

─**Hablando de la rubia mas hermosa de todas ─**Burlo Brody ante la tonta mirada de Santana

...y esperen un momento, ¿También de Rachel? La verdad es que en compañía de Brittany llegaba su prima Quinn, vestidas con el uniforme de los Cheerios quien solo con su presencia volvía loca a Rachel.

─**Hola chicos, hola Santy ─**Saludo entusiasmada la rubia de ojos azules.

─**Hola mi Britt-Britt.**

─**Hola─ **Saludo con una sonrisa a todos la rubia de ojos verdes.

─**Hola ─**Correspondieron los mellizos de antemano a las dos rubias.

─**Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos a clases Britt.**

─**Tienes razón Quinn, nos vemos luego Santy, hasta pronto chicos**.

─**Hasta luego ─**Susurro Rachel sin perder de vista a la única rubia por la que podría estar así.

─**Rach, camina, que es hora de nuestra primer clase ─**Llamo divertido el moreno debido a la ausencia de su hermana en aquella platica.

─**¿Ah?, si, si, claro, vamos.**

─**No se puede contigo hermanita.**

Y así fue como los Berry empezaron a contra atacar la monarquía de **Kitty**, y es que si todos hacían lo que ella mandaba, era por temor, porque nadie podía detenerla, pero los mellizos estaban dispuestos a hacer un cambio, un cambio que en verdad haría la diferencia.

Por lo que los Mellizos efectivamente se inscribieron a todo club fracasado, y a pesar de ello, nuestra capitana de los Cherrios no podía hacer nada, ya que sabia lo que significaban las donaciones de el señor Berry a la escuela, bueno, en realidad para su club, y por lo visto los mellizos no hacían caso a sus advertencias, pasando entre amenazas, frustraciones y de mas la semana de los clubes, semana en la que Kurt no salía de la casa de los Fabray o viceversa, la señorita Frannie no salía de casa de los Berry, y por lo visto, con esto lograban hacer mas fuerte su amistad, apenas se estaban conociendo, pero tenían algo muy importante, la confianza y sobre todo la comprensión que se brindaban cada uno, llegando al punto de llamarse buenos amigos.

─**Rach ─**Llamo Kurt golpeando la parte rosa de aquella gran puerta.

─**Si, pasa.**

─**¿Estas ocupada? ─**Pregunto con una sonrisa ya dentro de la habitación.

─**No, ¿Se te ofrece algo? ─**Pregunto de igual forma acomodándose en la cama, invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella.

El chico obedeció y se sentó **─En una hora iré con ****Frannie al parque ─**La morena alzo una de sus cejas confundida─ ** También ira Quinn ─**Sonrió egocéntrico ante la expresión de la morena.

─**¿Puedo ir?**

─**Claro que si─ **Puso los ojos en blanco─ **Pero apresúrate, recuerda que es en una hora ─**Se levantó de la cama y salió rumbo a su habitación.

─**Claro…**

* * *

Una hora después…

─**Camina Rach… ¡Mira haya están! ─**El chico se adelanto un poco hasta llegar a la altura de dos rubias que platicaban muy alegremente **─Hola ─**Saludo eufórico a la rubia menor.

─**Hola ─**Devolvió el saludo de igual forma, abrazándolo fuertemente.

─**Parece como si no se hubieran visto en años.**

─**Ciertamente─ **Dijo sonriente la rubia más grande negando con la cabeza.

─**Perdonen nuestra efusividad, lamentamos no ser tan "maduros" como ustedes ─**Dijo con sarcasmo Frannie haciendo énfasis con sus dedos.

La rubia de ojos verdes alzo una de sus cejas al igual que la morena y se miraron confundidas **─¡Está claro, ninguna de las dos los entiende! ─**Dijeron al unísono provocando la risa de sus hermanos.

─**Dejen de burlarse ─**Reclamo Quinn

─**Bueno, que les parece si comenzamos a recorrer el lugar, hay personas que se nos quedan viendo feo ─**Dijo riendo la rubia menor mientras tomaba de la mano el pequeño moreno y salía corriendo hacia alguna parte del parque.

─**¿Eso significa que no nos quieren cerca?**

─**Que rápido captaste ─**Dijo riendo Quinn comenzando a caminar **─¿Te vas a quedar allí? ─**Pregunto incrédula riendo por la expresión de asombro en la morena, quien se había quedado parada en medio de la nada.

─**Am, no, ¿Adonde iremos?**

─**Primero, para saber, tendrás que alcanzarme ─**Grito mientras corría sin dirección aparente

─**¡Hey! ─**Llamo de igual forma, corriendo tras de ella, aunque no fue muy difícil ya que la rubia empezaba a cansarse y se dejó caer riendo si parar en el pasto frio y seco de aquel lugar** ─¿Tan rápido te cansaste? **

─**Si ─**Dijo con dificultad **─¿Acaso tu no? ─**Pregunto tomando aire mientras se reincorporaba para quedar sentada.

─**No ─**Hablo riendo, acomodándose en la misma posición de la rubia, pero frente a ella** ─Entonces ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ─**Pregunto divertida

─**Rojo, ¿y el tuyo?**

─**Creo que igual rojo. ─**Respondió ausente mirando al horizonte** ─¿Qué tipo de animales te gustan? **

─**Creo que los perritos, ¿Por qué me estas preguntando esas cosas? **

─**Quiero ser tu amiga ─**Voltio su mirada y la clavo en la de la rubia **─Que mejor forma que esta para ir empezando poco a poco ¿No crees?**

La rubia comenzó a reír negando con la cabeza **─Al menos me hubieras avisado que quieres ser mi amiga.**

─**Así no tendría chiste ─**Las dos rieron fuertemente

─**Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas Rach. **

─**Lo mismo espero yo…**

─**¿Qué tipo de música te gusta? ─**Pregunto Quinn comenzando una larga y extensa platica, donde ninguna de las dos paraba de asombrarse de las cosas que tenían en común, aunque no todo lo vieran de la misma forma, era algo, único, tal vez si serian mejores amigas después de todo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, se dispusieron a buscar a sus hermanos para marcharse, pero cada una recibió un mensaje donde avisaba su anticipada marcha, dejándolas solas, así que se no tomaron mucha importancia y juntas se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

─**Bueno hasta aquí llego yo.**

─**Nos vemos luego ─**Dijo Quinn despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse.

─**¿Podrás salir mañana? ─**Grito después de unos segundos, deteniendo la marcha de la rubia.

─**Si, ¿Por qué? **

─**Te invito al cine**

─**Esta bien, mañana a en la tarde ¿Te parece?**

─**Si, entonces nos vemos mañana. **

─**Claro ─**Terminaron de gritarse y la rubia corrió hacia su casa, ya que empezaba a anochecer.

Y así paso un buen fin de semana para las chicas, quienes pactaban una gran amistad, pero al parecer en la escuela, ponían cualquier excusa para no tratarse, y es que **Quinn** tenia miedo de **Kitty** y lo que pudiera hacer, mientras** Rachel**, tenia problemas con los clubes, quienes pedían, bueno, mas bien, exigían que ella fuera su presidenta, pero claro, junto a su hermano **Brody**, quien no dejaba de apoyarla en todo lo que necesitara, por lo que la morena y la rubia solo se veían en casa, o salían a divertirse juntas, creando así un pequeño lazo de confianza, que a pesar de los problemas, seguía intacto.

Pasando así el mes pactado por los Berry y su padre, lo que complico un poco las cosas, ya que no se podían ver ni en la escuela, y por ahora, mucho menos en casa, debido a las clases extras de la morena, que frustraban por completo a Quinn, por lo que las chicas decidieron que no les haría mal estar un tiempo juntas en la escuela.

─**Hola.**

─**Hola ─**Saludo alegre Quinn

─**¿Cómo vas con las animadoras? ─**Pregunto Rachel interesada sosteniendo amablemente los libros de la rubia

─**Bien, de hecho, me parece algo agotador, pero se que lo hago bien, ¿Y tu como vas con el club Glee? ─**Indago de igual forma, cerrando su casillero y caminando junto a ella por los pasillos de la escuela.

─**Bueno, me han pedido que sea su capitana ─**Dijo sonriendo feliz adelantándose para negarle el acceso a la rubia** ─¿No es genial? **

Quinn apenas logro sonreír **─Si eso te hace feliz, me alegro por ti ─**La abrazo.

La morena logro zafarse delicadamente del abrazo con el ceño fruncido

─**No, ¿Qué te pasa? ─**Pregunto dolida

─**Nada.**

─**¿No piensas decírmelo? ─**Indago triste negando con la cabeza

Quinn suspiro pesadamente** ─Enserio Rach, no es nada…**

─**No es nada ─**Remarco dolida **─¿Entonces por qué te molesta que yo sea la capitana de los perdedores? Porque así es como los llamas ¿no? **

Quinn frunció el ceño completamente enojada, no con Rachel, si no con ella misma, pero prefirió callar.

─**Nos vemos luego ─ **Alcanzo a decir caminando a toda prisa hacía el comedor siendo seguida por una morena completamente frustrada.

─**¡Espera Quinn! ─**Grito la morena molesta siendo detenida por su hermano bruscamente antes de alcanzar a la rubia.

─**Déjala, tiene sus razones para alejarse, no compliques la situación ─**Intento calmarla forcejeando con ella en sus brazos.

─**¡Déjame Brody!**

─**Lo hare si me prometes que te calmaras.**

La morena soltó un suspiro de frustración** ─Si, lo prometo ─**Dijo rodando los ojos mientras su hermano la dejaba en el suelo

─**Eres demasiado dramática hermanita.**

─**Creo que si, lo siento tanto ─**Dijo intentando disculparse con un tono de tristeza en su voz

─**No es a mi a quien le debes esa disculpa ─ **Murmuro Brody cabizbajo aguardando algún gesto de drama en Rachel.

─**Lo se…**

─**Ahora vallamos a tomar aire, que mucha falta te hace ─**Sonrió, tomándola de la mano.

─**Vamos ─**Dijo apretando aun más fuerte su mano para encontrar consuelo.

Desde aquella pequeña pelea, Quinn intentaba evitar a Rachel, y por mas que esta ultima, se acercara a ella, la rubia la rechazaba o simplemente la ignoraba, tal vez no estaba lista para enfrentar una amistad con ella, pero tal como le dijo su hermano, "Tendría que darle tiempo al tiempo", aunque esto la estuviera matando por dentro.


	7. No quiero perderte

"_**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la historia."**_

* * *

**No quiero perderte.**

─**¿Niña Rach?─ **Llamo dando pequeños golpes a la puerta

─**Pasa nana.**

─**Tiene visitas─ **Hablo entrando a la habitación

La pequeña morena se reincorporo en su cama soltando fuertemente un suspiro

─**No tengo ánimos de visitas, dile por favor que no me encuentro─ **Dijo sin ánimos mirando en forma suplicante a aquella señora.

─**Dice que es un asunto importante.**

─**Sera muy importante, pero no me encuentro de ánimos nana─ **Dijo sin ganas tumbándose cansada en la cama

─**Pero niña Rach…**

─**Nada nana, no estoy de humor en estos momentos, te pido por favor que nadie me moleste ─**Interrumpió enojada tapándose la cara con su antebrazo derecho.

─**¿Pasa algo malo? **

─**No nana, ya te dije que…**

─**A eso me refiero niña Rach, la actitud que está tomando no es la que suele tener ¿Qué está pasando? ─**Interrumpió seria tomando asiento en la cama junto a la morena.

─**Son cosas sin importancia nana.**

─**Niña Rach, la eh cuidado desde que tiene 12 años, siempre** **la eh visto feliz a pesar de las dificultades, admiro como las sobrepasa con una gran sonrisa, pero ahora hay algo diferente, desde hace días no eh visto esa sonrisa que tanto alegra a esta familia, así que mi niña, no podrás engañar a esta pobre anciana tan fácilmente─ **Dijo alegre haciendo reír a la morena

─**Me conoces demasiado bien nana─ **Sonrió tiernamente reincorporándose de nuevo en la cama**─ Se trata de Quinn, ¿la recuerdas?**

─**Por supuesto que la recuerdo, como olvidar esa hermosa mirada**─ sonrió mientras recordaba** ─ Tuvieron una discusión ¿no es así?**

─**Fue mi culpa, ya sabes como soy de dramática…**

─**El problema no es que seas dramática mi pequeña, lo que pasa es que no sabes controlarte y menos con ella ─**Río imaginándose la situación**─ Espero que ya te hayas disculpado.**

─**Claro que si nana, pero ella me ignora, no me quiere ver ni en pintura─ **Dijo triste bajando la mirada mientras con sus mano tapaba su cara.

─**Solo dale tiempo**─ Susurro en su oído acariciándole tiernamente la espalda

En el suelo se empezaba a ver la caída de las lágrimas que soltaba en silencio la pequeña morena

─**Esto me está superando, y está lastimando mi corazón, cada que la veo y me ignora es como si mi vida se viniera abajo, no se que me pasa.**

─**Solo con el tiempo lograra comprender que es lo que le dicta su corazón, es cuestión de escucharlo─ **Dijo dulcemente mientras la morena se limpiaba las lágrimas **─ Pero sobre todo, no dejar que la cabeza le niegue la felicidad a nuestro corazón─ **Hablo apuntando suavemente con su dedo índice el pecho de la morena.

─**No entiendo nana.**

─**Según los estoicos la clave de la felicidad es; prescindir y …**

─**Soportar, ya lo se nana, ¿Entonces que debo hacer? **

─**Recibir esta visita…─** Respondió mientras de levantaba de la cama.

─**Por favor no nana, te pido que hoy no─ **Suplico mirándola a los ojos

La señora no hablo más y se retiró regalándole una sonrisa de lado, aunque a los pocos minutos se volvieron a escuchar pequeños golpes en la puerta.

Rachel sin ánimos se levantó y abrió enojada

─ **Dije que no quería visitas.. ─ **se calló al ver quien era la persona que se encontraba frente a ella.

─**Hola.**

─**Am, hola─ **Susurro pesadamente

─**¿Podemos hablar? ─ **Pregunto triste

─**No, en estos momentos no quisiera hablar…─**Respondió tajante

─**Por favor.**

Después de pensarlo por un momento la morena no muy convencida se movió hacia un lado dejándola pasar

─**Está bien.**

─**Gracias.**

─**Entonces… ¿De que quieres hablar?─**Pregunto después de cerrar la puerta.

─**Vine a pedirte una disculpa ─**Dijo bajando avergonzada la mirada

─**Lo siento Quinn, te eh pedido disculpas todos estos días, y tu simplemente me ignoras, pensé que… era mejor dejarlo así.**

─**Yo lo siento mucho mas Rach, Perdóname por favor.**

Mientras la rubia intentaba no llorar, la morena permanecía en silencio frente a Quinn con la mirada en el suelo, estaba pensando pero sobre todo intentando entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

─**Lamento haberme comportado de esa forma─ **Dijo terminado con el silencio**─ yo… perdóname Quinn.**

La rubia la miro a los ojos sin entender por completo su actitud

─**Rachel, si no quise hablar contigo fue porque necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas, entiendo que te hayas molestado por mi actitud, y no tienes porque pedirme perdón.**

─**Pero aun así lamento la forma en la que me porte contigo, se que no te agrada saber que estoy de lado de los "Perdedores" pero al menos quisiera que me apoyaras…**

─**Y lo hago Rach, tu sabes que si, simplemente mi actitud fue por otros asuntos─ **Interrumpió cansada

─**Entonces dime que es lo que te molesta.**

─**Kitty ─ **Murmuro para si misma, pero aun así la morena logro escucharla.

─**¿Qué pasa con ella?─ **Pregunto preocupada acercándose a Quinn

─**Nada… quise decir, que se me hace difícil saber que tu si estas allí y… yo no puedo. **

─**¿Por qué no? Los del club te aceptarían, hacen falta muchos integrantes y además, tienes una hermosa voz.**

─**Tu sabes que ese club…**

─**Si, si ya se… ─**Interrumpió cansada. Dejando un largo e incomodo silencio.

─**Rach, yo… estoy aquí para pedirte perdón… pero sobre todo quiero que sepas, que nunca antes había tenido una amiga como tu, eres, diferente a los demás, contigo me siento segura, confiada y no quisiera perder a alguien así─ **De nuevo bajo la mirada intentando no llorar **─No quiero perderte.**

La morena se acercó y la abrazo tiernamente mientras escuchaba sus sollozos** ─No lo aras─ **Dijo decidida

─**Gracias.**

Aquella primera pelea había quedado atrás, las chicas no dejarían que otra pequeña tontería las afectara, así que pactaron apoyarse en cualquier dificultad, ya no habría secretos entre las dos, serian sinceras con lo que les afectaba y ante todo, no habría nada más importante que su amistad.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo en la escuela Mckinley e iban una morena y una rubia riendo por los pasillos vacíos de esta. Habían quedado en almorzar juntas a fuera para evitar cualquier incidente, pero terminarían con algo no previsto.

─**No entiendo Quinn, ¿Cómo logras soportar a esas porristas?**

─**No lo se, creo que ya me acostumbre.**

─**Eso se le llama tener paciencia.**

─**Mmm bueno, una de mis muchas cualidades─ **Dijo en un tono de broma.

─**Oh, además súmale lo humilde─ **Dijo sarcástica riendo junto con la rubia.

─**¡Rachel!─** Grito un chico en silla de ruedas que con dificultad iba avanzando lo más rápido que podía hacia ellas.

─**¿Qué pasa Artie?**

─**Tenemos un problema─ **Dijo llegando hasta ella sin percatarse de la presencia de Quinn**─ Mercedes tiene una fuerte discusión en estos momentos con Kitty, necesitamos tu ayuda. **

─**No puede ser, le advertí a Mercedes que no toleraría eso─ **Dijo pasando su mirada del chico a Quinn**─ ¿Iras?─ **Pregunto seria mirándola a los ojos logrando que el chico al fin se percatara de la presencia poco usual de la porrista.

─**Por supuesto que iré, es mi deber estar allí.**

Caminaban en silencio lo más rápido que podían, hasta que llegaron al comedor de la escuela donde se podía ver en la mesa principal(Llamada así por ser la divisora entre los populares y perdedores) un grupo de chicos reunidos gritando y abucheando.

─**Eres una estúpida perra, no te das cuenta de que terminaras sola porque aquí nadie te quiere, ¡Absolutamente nadie¡ ─**Grito molesta una chica morena algo robusta.

─**No necesito que una perdedora ilusa me diga esas estupideces, mejor cállate y guárdate tus comentarios que aquí, a ninguno le importas─ **Dijo arrogante como siempre Kitty.

─**Eres una….─ **Dijo al momento de lanzarse encima de la rubia, comenzando una pelea de estira y afloja ante la mirada atenta de todos.

─**¡Mercedes déjala!─ **Gritaba Rachel intentando apartarla de Kitty

─**Kitty por favor, compórtate─ **Dijo Quinn llamando la atención de su prima.

─**Chicas cálmense─ **Hablo un jugador de futbol alto de rasgos asiáticos que las separo por completo, harto de la situación.

─**Gracias Mike─ **Dijo Quinn sosteniendo a Kitty que aún se encontraba molesta.

─**No fue nada.**

─**Cálmate Kitty.**

─**Ya Mercedes, vamos por favor─ **Dijo Rachel obligándola a salir del comedor.

─**Anda Mercedes, esto ya se acabó. **

─**Tina tiene razón, vámonos─ **Hablo Artie intentando convencerla, nervioso por la mirada asesina de los "Populares".

─**Ya suéltenme, estoy bien─ **Dijo Kitty arrogante soltándose fuertemente del agarre.

─**Es mejor que nos vallamos Kitty─ **Dijo pasando su mirada a unos ojos color chocolate que estaba fijos en ella.

Kitty no hablo, solo se limitó a caminar hacia los baños siendo seguida por las demás porristas, y obligadamente Quinn junto con Brittany y Santana. La rubia no hablo pero se despidió de la morena regalándole una sonrisa, que de igual forma fue correspondida. Dando fin a la pelea, pero eso no significaba que sería olvidada por una porrista resentida.

─**Quinn ─ **Llamo engreída mientras se miraba en el espejo y limpiaba la herida de su labio.

─**¿Si Kitty?**

─**Después de las clases quiero hablar contigo.**

─**¿Pero… pero ahora que hice?─ **Pregunto nerviosa.

─**Te veo en las gradas─ **Dijo sin prestarle atención antes de salir del baño acompañada por las demás porristas.

* * *

─ **¿En que estabas pensando Mercedes? Te prohibí que hicieras eso─ **Gritaba completamente furiosa la castaña, que no paraba de dar vueltas en el salón del coro

─**Lo se, lo se, Pero ella… me saca de mis casillas.**

─**Aun así no tenías porque hacer eso, cuantas veces les eh dicho que no se rebajen a su nivel.**

─**Lo siento mucho Rach─ **Se disculpó avergonzada

─**Yo lo siento más, ahora tendremos problemas con ella─ **Dijo dejando en claro su molestia.

─**Tranquila Rach─ **Intento calmarla Brody

─**No puedo estar tranquila teniendo en cuanta lo que puede hacernos Kitty.**

─**Rachel tiene razón, conociendo a la reina de la escuela, nos esperan los peores martirios─ **Hablo preocupado Artie.

Comenzando una discusión con sus demás compañeros.

─**Rach─ **susurro Brody llamando su atención

─**¿Qué pasa?**

─**Tenemos que estar preparados.**

─**Lo se Brody, pero ¿Cómo?**

─**Convoca a todos los clubes en los que somos capitanes, hablaremos con ellos sobre el problema.**

─**Pero sería meter a otros en un asunto que no les incumbe.**

─**Este problema afecta a todos Rach, has lo que te digo.**

─**Esta bien─ **Dijo pensándolo por unos momento** ─Chicos─ **Hablo llamando la atención de los 3 integrantes del coro**─ Después de las clases hablaremos de la posible solución para este pequeño problema, hasta entonces, nos vemos aquí─ **Dijo antes de salir junto con Brody del salón**─ ¿Seguro que esto es necesario? **

─**Si queremos destruir su poder, necesitamos más personas para hacerlo─ **Dijo serio. Sin recibir respuesta**─ Nos vemos en la siguiente clase.**

Las clases pasaron entre nervios, intrigas y demás, ya era la hora de la salida, y como habían acordado, Rachel le había avisado a todos los clubes "**impopulares**" de la escuela su reunión, así como Quinn iba en camino a las gradas preocupada por lo que Kitty le fuese a decir.

─**¡Silencio!, su atención por favor.**

─**Gracias Brody─ **Murmuro Rachel centrando su atención al grupo** ─ Muy bien, como sabrán, estamos reunidos para hablar sobre el problema que implica la pequeña pelea de Mercedes ─**Dijo reprochando con la mirada a la morena **─ Por lo que debemos dar solución a esto, antes de que se convierta en una batalla de poder.**

─ **¿Y como haremos eso? ─**Pregunto intrigado uno de los chicos del Club de gastronomía.

─**Lo primero que debemos hacer es intentar que esto no se vuelva a repetir─ **Se adelantó a responder el moreno.

─**No tenemos porque darle razones de atacarnos.**

─**Aun así, ella nos humilla ¿en que puede cambiar la situación?─ **Interrumpió enojado un chico con lentes del club de ajedrez.

─**A eso vamos…─**Prosiguió la morena.

Después de debatir el problema y por el momento hallarle solución, todos salieron del salón del coro rumbo al estacionamiento, mientras los Berry y López hablaban divertidos con el problema.

─**Valla que tiene coraje esa Mercedes─ **Hablo Noah riendo.

─**Si, eso de enfrentarse con Kitty es ponerse la soga al cuello.**

─**¿Cómo qué cosas es capaz de hacer Kitty? ─**Pregunto asustada la castaña.

Los gemelos se miraron extrañados por la pregunta

─**Bueno, creo que el chico de la silla de ruedas respondería mejor que nosotros esa pregunta─ **Aclaro Santana frunciendo ligeramente en ceño.

─**¿Artie?─** Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los mellizos, intentando no mostrarse asustados

─**Am, creo que así se llama.**

─**¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?─ **Pregunto Brody confundido

─**Bueno…**

Antes de que Santana pudiera continuar con su relato, algo la obligo a callar, y es que una rubia de ojos verdes pasaba corriendo junto a ellos sin prestarles atención, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la morena.

─**¿Esa era Quinn? ─**Pregunto Santana.

─**Si, discúlpenme iré a ver que le pasa─ **Dijo para poder seguirla lo más rápido que podía.

─**Rach─ **Llamo Brody antes de que comenzara a correr** ─Kurt se ira conmigo hoy.**

Rachel salió corriendo intentando detener la marcha de Quinn, que no se dio cuenta cuando esta, estaba parada junto a ella mirando como lloraba.

─**¿Qué pasa Quinn? ─**Pregunto preocupada sentándose a su lado

─**Rach ─**Hablo con la voz quebrantada abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas

─**Tranquila─ **Dijo acariciando delicadamente la espalda de la rubia, mientras esta intentaba dejar de llorar**─ ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? **

─**Si─ **Dijo más tranquila. Quedando unos minutos en silencio sin separarse.

─**¿Qué es lo que pasa Quinn? ─** Pregunto deshaciendo el abrazo, buscando la mirada de la rubia

─**Yo…─**Intento hablar desviando su mirada para no llorar

─**Vamos Quinn, tranquila, dime que es lo que está pasando.**

─**Kitty me hizo elegir.**

─**¿Elegir? **

─**Si…ella sabe de la amistad que llevamos tu y yo, pero al parecer no le agrada en lo absoluto.**

─**Creo que eso es obvio**─ Dijo poniendo mala cara** ─ Pero.. ¿Qué paso exactamente? **

─**Dijo que debía de terminar con nuestra amistad… que debía elegir entre ser popular y bien tratada en la escuela o mi amistad contigo.**

─**Oh ya veo, yo… entiendo Quinn, no…─ **Dijo triste cambiando por completo su expresión.

─**Te elegí a ti Rach.**

─ **¿Enserio? Pero… yo… no se que decirte…─ **Dijo sonriendo. Pero intentando no ser tan obvia**─ ¿Te arrepentiste entonces? ─ **Pregunto seria, mirando caer de nuevo las lágrimas de la rubia.

─**No, por supuesto que no Rach.**

─**Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras? ─**Pregunto desesperada.

─**Ella sabía que te elegiría a ti antes que a esa estúpida pirámide social, me conoce demasiado bien… así que uso a Frannie como una opción.**

─**¿A Frannie? .**

─**Si no llego a terminar con esta amistad, le hará la vida imposible a mi hermana─** Dijo con la voz quebrantada mirando por primera vez los ojos café chocolate de la morena** ─Ella aún es muy pequeña para enfrentarse a tantas humillaciones.**

─**¿Kitty es capaz de hacerle eso a su propia prima? **

─**Tu no conoces ni la mitad de mala que puede llegar a ser─ **Dijo desilusionada** ─A ella no le importa si hace sufrir, lo único que ella quiere es dejar su estúpido "legado" ─**Hablo con cierta rabia en su voz

─**Quinn, entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando.**

─**No Rach, no quiero que te sientas mal, ni mucho menos quiero terminar con esta amistad─ **Dijo frustrada intentando encontrar una solución

─**Tampoco yo… pero esta es una amistad prohibida.**

─**Lo se… ─**Dijo bajando la mirada triste y desilusionada

─**En realidad… solo es prohibida en la escuela…─ **Aclaro logrando que Quinn alzara la mirada confundida.

─**¿A qué te refieres? **


	8. Amistad Prohibida

"_**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la historia."**_

* * *

**Amistad Prohibida.**

─_**¿A que te refieres?**_

─**A que somos enemigas en la escuela… pero fuera de ella nada ni nadie nos impide tener una amistad─ **Dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

─**¿Estas dispuesta a fingir? ─**Pregunto incrédula, sonriendo de igual modo.

─**¿Por esta amistad?, claro que si, ¿Y tú?**

─**Si no hay otra solución, si─ **Aceptó cómplice de la situación.

─**Muy bien señorita Fabray, ¿La llevo a su casa? ─ **Pregunto sonriente. Extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

─**Me encantaría, pero, ya sabe… no me agrada juntarme con los perdedores─ **Dijo riendo aceptando el agarre de la morena para poder levantarse.

─**Y ciertamente a mi no me agrada juntarme con niñas mimadas, pero no sé… al menos deme el honor su majestad, que esta humilde fracasada la lleve a su casa, que sea la última vez.**

─**Me parece bien Berry, primera y última.**

Las dos se subieron al auto y después de 15 minutos de viaje entre risas, bromas y mini peleas, llegaron a su destino; la mansión Fabray.

─**Bueno, aquí me bajo yo─ **Dijo sonriendo acercándose para regalarle un beso en la mejilla

─**Nos vemos luego.**

─**Hasta pronto─ **Dijo mirándola por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta del auto.

Rachel tenia una enorme sonrisa, se sentía bien por haber estado aun que sea, unos minutos cerca de ella, estaba feliz, aunque un poco confundida, a partir de ese día quedaba en claro su amistad, y por supuesto los límites que esta tenia.

Rachel la había invitado a una noche de chicas en su casa, por lo que a pesar de aquello, se verían en la noche.

La morena se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca de la mansión, tenía que terminar una tarea, pero no era muy difícil, por lo que al terminarla tomo uno de los libros que le pareció interesante y comenzó a leerlo, sin percatarse de algo.

─**Buenos días señorita Fabray, ¿Busca a la señorita Rachel? ─**Pregunto Nana con una gran sonrisa.

─**Si, ¿le podría avisar que estoy aquí?**

─**La niña Rachel se encuentra en la biblioteca, si gusta puede pasar a verla─ **Dijo invitándola a pasar

─**Si no hay problema, si. **

─**Claro que no lo hay, sígame por favor**─ La rubia camino con confiada tras de és de caminar y entrar en un largo pasillo donde se podían observar varias puertas de madera, se detuvieron a la mitad de este, al frente de una mas grande que las demás pintada de blanco **─Aquí es **

─**Gracias─ **Dijo antes de que la señora siguiera de nuevo su camino, con cuidado fue abriendo aquella gran puerta, y lo que miro era muy distinto a lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Las paredes pintadas de blanco, con varios estantes llenos de libros, desde las grandes enciclopedias, hasta pequeños libros de cuentos clasificados alfabéticamente y en medio de todos ellos, dos grandes mesas de madera, donde logro ver a una morena muy concentrada leyendo un gran y pesado libro.

Se fue acercando con mucho cuidado y logrando sentarse frente a la morena, la cual ni tan siquiera se inmuto por su presencia, pero no quiso interrumpirla, por lo que sabía de ella, Rachel era una persona demasiado apegada a sus estudios, no le gustaba para nada que la interrumpieran cuando intentaba hacer algo.

Por lo que se dedico a observar todo lo que había en aquel lugar, logrando ver encima de aquellos estantes varios diplomas, trofeos, medallas, algunos de defesa personal, ajedrez, intelectuales, de lectura, entre otros, lo que la hizo quedar maravillada, cada vez Rachel la seguía sorprendiendo, y no es que ella no fue ese una niña con un futuro prometedor, pero jamás pensó que una persona como la morena se interesara tanto en eso.

Quinn se había quedado observando, hasta que Rachel comenzó a escribir en su libreta algunos conceptos que le parecieron interesantes, logrando tomar por primera vez en cuenta a la rubia, que parecía maravillada por el gran salón.

─**¿Buscas a alguien? ─ **Pregunto dejando el libro aun lado de la mesa.

─**Ah, lo siento, es que me impresionas─ **Dijo señalando con la cabeza el cuadro de diplomas

─**¿Así? **

─**Si, jamás pensé que fueses tan… así─ **Contesto intentando no reír

─**Mira nada mas, yo tampoco creía que leías libros, y ya vez, la gran sorpresa que me lleve.**

─**Si, si, ya entendí, no juzgues un libro por su portada─ **Hablo rodando los ojos. Pero sin dejar de lado el juego

─**Así es, ¿Y a que se debe su visita señorita Fabray? ─ **Interrogo tiernamente

─**¿Acaso tengo que tener algún motivo para estar aquí?**

─**Ups, claro que no, siempre eres bienvenida, pero te esperaba más tarde─ **Dijo riendo para terminar el juego.

─**Si lo se, a eso venia. **

─**No me digas, no podrás venir─ **Reacciono con el semblante serio. Pero con la mirada fija en la de Quinn.

─**Asuntos familiares, lo siento mucho, pero el abuelo Fabray esta algo enfermo**─ Dijo en tono de disculpa. Aguardando algún drama por parte de la morena.

─**Entiendo…. Está bien, no hay problema ****Quinnie****.**

─**Pero mañana podemos ir al lago con los chicos─ **Dijo para compensar.

─**Claro, entonces mañana nos vemos.**

─**Aunque podemos también pasar la mañana juntas, ¿Puedes? **─ Pregunto tiernamente intentando convencerla.

─**Mmmm lo siento Quinn, los sábados en la mañana no puedo─ **Dijo seria. Cambiando el semblante de la rubia.

─**¿Por qué no?**

─**Am, cosas que tengo que hacer.**

─**Aja, está bien, no me tienes confianza─ **Dijo seria, apartando su mirada de la morena.

─**No es eso, ya te dije, asuntos que hay que resolver, nada grave─ **Dijo seria tomando la mano derecha de Quinn entre las suyas.

─**Esta bien.**

─**Será mejor que la tarde la pasemos con los chicos en el lago─ **Reitero sonriente. Logrando obtener una mirada de aceptación en la rubia.

─**Rachel, me podrías ayudar con…─ **Interrumpió ocupado mirando unas hojas que traía en las manos, después de abrir con cuidado la puerta** ─Quinn, que gusto─ **Saludo después de percatarse de la rubia.

─**Igualmente Brody**.

─**Lamento interrumpirles yo… las dejo solas─ **Dijo intentando salir del lugar.

─**No, no interrumpes nada, yo ya me iba─ **Hablo levantándose de su asiento** ─Bueno, hasta mañana**─ Dijo despidiéndose de Rachel con un beso en la mejilla.

─**Hasta mañana.**

─**Nos vemos ─**Se despidió del moreno.

─**Hasta pronto─ **Correspondió el saludo quedándose en la misma posición de antes. Esperando que se fuera **─No le caigo muy bien.**

─**Claro que le caes bien, solo intenta disimularlo─ **Dijo riendo, tomando entre sus manos las hojas que le entregaba Brody.

─**Aja, lo que tú digas.**

─**¿Y para que me buscabas? **

─**Cierto, era para que me ayudaras con esto─ **Dijo señalando una de las hojas que le había entregado.

─**Mmm, solo es de corregir esta cifra─ **Dijo tomando un lápiz y escribiendo de nuevoen otra hoja.

─**Como no me di cuenta antes─ **Dijo dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente.

─**Siempre es lo mismo contigo, deberías repasar más la formula.**

─**Si claro, oye, ¿Mañana saldrás con Quinn? ─ **Pregunto sentándose junto a ella

─**Si, iremos al lago con ustedes.**

─**Ah, recuerda que mañana en la mañana tenemos una cita─ **Dijo riendo. Observando como la morena levantaba una de sus cejas siguiéndole el juego.

─**Como olvidar ese martirio de todos los sábados─ **Dijo cansada, tomando entre sus manos de nuevo el libro.

─**Si, bueno, yo me paso a retirar, ¿Vienes conmigo? **

─**No, leeré un rato mas─ **Contesto sin apartar su mirada del libro

─**Esta bien.**

* * *

El sol se colaba por las ventanas iluminando la habitación color lila de una rubia, que con pesadumbre daba vueltas en su cama, intentando apartar los rayos del sol de su mirada, que con delicadeza intentaban adaptarse a aquel destello de luz.

─**Buenos días Quinnie─ **Saludo efusiva una rubia pequeña. Apartando las cortinas de la ventana.

─**Ahora no Frannie, déjame dormir unos 5 minutos mas, por favor─ **Dijo bostezando. Intentándose tapar aún más con la sabana

─**Anda, levántate ya dormilona.**

─**Frannie, déjame dormir, apenas son….─ **Dijo saliendo de entre las sabanas, tomando el reloj de la mesita de noche **─Las 8 de la mañana. **

─**Y ya es súper tarde Quinn, recuerda que hoy iremos con los Berry al lago.**

─**Frannie, por dios, eso es en la tarde─ **Hablo tapándose la cara de nuevo, pero esta vez con la almohada.

─**Con mas razón, hay que prepararse─ **Dijo quitándole de un jalón la sabana y obligándola a levantarse.

─ **¡Frannie! ─ **Grito enojada sentándose pesadamente en la cama

─**Te espero en el comedor.**

─**En ocasiones creo que eres un poco exagerada hermanita─ **Susurro negando con la cabeza. Obligadamente se vistió y bajo las escaleras con una gran sonrisa**─ ¡Buenos días! ─ **Saludo a sus padre que se encontraban en el comedor.

─**Buenos días princesa, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? **

─**Bien, pero estuviera mejor si alguien─ **Contesto mirando con una de sus cejas levantadas a su hermana menor **─No me hubiera ido a levantar tan temprano─ **Dijo en tono de reproche.

─**Tranquila Quinnie, está emocionada, entiéndela─ **Hablo tiernamente su madre.

─**Intentare. **

─**Por cierto papi, ¿Puedo ir solo un momento a casa de los Berry? ─ **Pregunto Frannie inocentemente con la cabeza de un lado.

─**Claro que si, pero no tardes mucho, recuerda que…**

─**Gracias, gracias, gracias papi─ **Interrumpió acercándose a su padre para darle un beso en la frente** ─Vengo en un rato─ **Dijo tomando una mochila antes de salir corriendo de la casa.

─**Ya termine, iré a arreglar mi habitación─ **Dijo Quinn lo mas rápido que pudo antes de subir corriendo las escaleras

─**¿Qué le pasa a las niñas? ─ **Pregunto sorprendido. Mirando confundió a su esposa

─**No lo se cariño, deben de estar emocionadas por el paseo de hoy.**

─**Eso espero.**

* * *

─**Muy bien, ya pueden quitarse las mascarillas─** Hablo un hombre joven de bata blanca apuntando algunos números en unos papeles **─Hasta ahora todo va bien─** Dijo apartando una gran máquina de la los chicos.

─**Disculpe doctor─** llamo la morena manteniendo su brazo presionado

─**Dígame señorita Berry. **

─**¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que venir?─ **Pregunto cierto tono de disgusto.

─**Ya eh hablado con su padre, quedamos de acuerdo que me dejaría trabajar por lo menos 6 meses con ustedes─** Contesto serio. ─**Necesito saber si el tratamiento esta funcionando.**

─**¿Por qué tanto tiempo?**

─**Su situación es distinta a la de los demás, necesito saber si no recaerán de nuevo─ **Respondió intentando ser lo más explícito posible

─**Tranquila Rach, el doctor tiene razón, esto lleva tiempo─ **Dijo Brody intentando convencerla

─**Pero yo ya no lo soporto.**

─**La entiendo señorita Berry, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse.**

─**En realidad estamos acostumbrados a los hospitales, esto es normal para nosotros─ **Respondió el moreno. Sin apartar su mirada de Rachel

─**Pero me desespera la idea de tener que venir toda mi vida a ellos.**

─**No se tendrán que preocupar por eso─** Dijo en tono de convencimiento **─Si todo sale bien, no necesitara todos estos aparatos de nuevo─** Hablo señalando las maquinas que se encontraban en la esquina de aquel cuarto.

─**Eso esperamos─ **Susurro la morena bajando la mirada

─**Bueno, discúlpenme, tengo que retirarme─ **Dijo echando un vistazo a su reloj **─En media hora pasara el efecto─** Informo saliendo de la habitación.

─**Rach.**

─**¿Si?**

─**Te prometo que esto será temporal, juntos los superaremos─ **Dijo tomando con fuerza su mano. Mirándola con ternura a los ojos-

─**¿Siempre unidos?─ **Pregunto dulcemente con una sonrisa de lado.

─**Siempre─ **Reitero alegre

─**Brody ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? **

─**Si claro, dime.**

─**¿Por qué cuando el corazón habla, es tan difícil descifrar lo que dice?─ **Pregunto seria. Apartando su mirada del moreno, pero sin dejar de apretarle la mano.

─**Por que los sentimientos no se entienden… se sienten─ **Respondió con delicadeza

─**Que complejo es esto─** Dijo mirándolo de nuevo con una gran sonrisa

─**Si ─**Suspiro **─ Si deseas saber que dice tu corazón, demuéstrale a la persona con la que estas, tu verdadero yo.**

─**¿Estas seguro?**

─**Completamente.**

* * *

**Casa de los Fabray 12:00 pm**

─**Hola, ¿Preparadas? **

─**Desde la mañana─ **Contesto Frannie algo efusiva corriendo delante de Quinn.

─**¿Eso es cierto?**

─**Créele Rach. Esa niña es todo menos mentirosa ─**Contesto riendo Quinn junto a su acompañante.

─**Muy bien, vámonos**─ Dijo Brody subiendo algunas cosas de las rubias en la cajuela.

─**Cuídense mucho─** Se despedido Judy desde la puerta de la mansión.

─**Nos vemos mas tarde─ **Dijeron las dos rubias al unísono antes de entrar al auto.

El camino paso entre bromas de los mas pequeños, y los coros improvisados que asían con cada canción que les gustaba, llegaron hasta un pequeño estacionamiento donde a menos de unos cincuenta metros se lograba apreciar un campo grande y espacioso, y hasta el fondo un lago limpio y resplandeciente con la luz del sol.

─**Es muy lindo─ **alago Rachel mirando asombrada el lugar

─**Si, y lo mejor de todo es que no hay nadie─ **Dijo la pequeña rubia muy sonriente.

─**¡Espérame!─ **Grito Brody intentando alcanzar a Frannie y Kurt. Quienes se apresuraron por llegar primero.

─**Oigan─ **Dijo en tono de reproche la morena** ─No vale adelantarse.**

─**Parece que somos las únicas maduras aquí─ **Dijo riendo la rubia. Mientras sacaba unas cosas del auto

─**Am, si, la que llegue al último es un ** **monstruo ─ **Dijo riendo. Pasando a un lado de la rubia.

─**¿****Monstruo? **

─**Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, a por cierto, nos vemos luego monstruo─ **Dijo riendo a carcajadas mientras corría en dirección a los demás.

─**¡Hey!**

Después de un día alegre y agotador en el lago, los chicos regresaron felices, mientras cantaban cosas sin sentido de regreso a casa, había sido un gran día, pero al parecer a Rachel le comenzó un dolor en el pecho, le faltaba el aire, pero intento controlarse respirando profundo, cosa que solo logro conseguir por unos momentos, hasta que llegaron a la mansión de los Fabray, y las rubias muy alegre se bajaron despidiéndose de cada quien, con un beso en la mejilla.

─**Nos vemos luego.**

─**Hasta pronto─ **Se despidieron los Berry de igual modo.

─**¿Estas bien Rach? ─ **Pregunto contento antes de arrancar el auto

─**Si ─ **Dijo con dificultad intentando respirar.

─**¿Rach que te pasa?─ **Pregunto Kurt preocupado**.**

─**No puedo respirar.**

─**Tranquila, toma─ **Dijo Brody asustado. Pasándole un pequeño inhalador.

─**Gracias─ **Hablo más calmada después de haberlo usado

─**¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?, pudo haber pasado algo malo.**

─**Pero no paso, lo siento.**

─**Esta bien, vámonos a casa─ **Dijo arrancando el auto** ─Kurt─ **Llamo antes de seguir su marcha

─**Si.**

─**Ni una palabra de esto a mis padres─ **Dijo amenazante. Mirándolo por el retrovisor

─**Entendido─ **Dijo tomándole la mano a Rachel. Quien tan solo sonrió, aceptando amablemente su gesto

Brody estaba molesto, no sabía porque su hermana estaba tan extraña, estuvo a punto de sufrir otra crisis y ella solo lo tomo como un juego, y eso no le agradaba a el moreno. Sabia que había algo raro en Rachel, y a como fuera lugar el lo averiguaría.


	9. La crisis de Rachel

"_**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia."**_

* * *

**La crisis de Rachel.**

Después de algún tiempo, se acercaba una fecha muy importante, tanto para la familia **Berry**, como para la **Fabray**, y es que al parecer sus hijos menores cumplirían año, siendo una gran coincidencia que tanto** Kurt** como **Frannie** nacieran en Noviembre, y no solo en el mismo mes, sino incluso el mismo día, el 23 de Noviembre para ser exactos, teniendo en cuenta solamente el cumpleaños de dos personitas, así es, dos personas con muchas exigencias, las cuales serían cumplidas sin ningún pretexto por su familia.

Pasando así al viernes, día en que los chicos terminarían los preparativos para la fiesta de sus hermanos, teniendo como sorpresa algo especial para ellos, de lo que solo tenían idea **Brody**, **Rachel** y **Quinn**, quienes habían quedado de acuerdo en terminar todo en casa de los Berry, mientras sus hermanos salían de compras junto a sus padres.

─**Hola guapa─ **Saludo alegre Quinn tras de Rachel. Quien se encontraba trabajando en el patio trasero de la mansión.

─**Hola bonita─ **Correspondió el saludo, dando media vuelta para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

─**¿Estas muy ocupada?─ **Pregunto con una enorme sonrisa. Mientras la morena acomodaba algunos papeles en una carpeta.

─**Más o menos─ **Contesto sin prestarle mucha atención **─ ¿Por qué? **

─**No, por nada─ **Contesto sin mirarla, tomando en sus manos uno de los libros que se encontraban en la mesita donde anteriormente trabajaba Rachel.

─**Quinn─ **Llamo en tono de reclamo. Sin apartar su mirada de cada movimiento que realizaba la rubia

─**Dime.**

─**¿En qué quedamos?─ **Pregunto obligándola a mirarla con una de sus cejas levantadas y una enorme sonrisa.

La rubia suspiro pesadamente **─Está bien, quería saber si ya estas lista, tu sabes que no me gusta interrumpirte─ **Confeso regresando tímidamente su mirada al libro

─**Ya te he dicho que no me molesta que hagas eso**─ Dijo cansada dejando a un lado la carpeta que traía en sus manos. Y abrazando tiernamente por la espalda a la rubia, que seguía sin prestarle atención** ─Y si, por supuesto que estoy lista, ¡Esto me trae loca!**

─**Si, lo se, Frannie no para de darme listas para las cosas que se utilizaran.**

─**Dímelo a mi, Kurt no deja de hablar de eso─ **Dijo alegre, hablándole muy cerca del oído mientras depositando su mentón en el hombro de la rubia.

─**Bueno, tenemos que soportarlos, después de todo, son nuestros hermanos.**

─**Si ya se, pero no sabes lo que cuesta─ **Dijo comenzando a reír junto a la rubia que parecía muy divertida por la situación

─**Ciertamente .**

─**¿Empezamos ya?─** Pregunto saliendo del abrazo, quedando enfrente de Quinn, quien la observaba por completo embobada por su sonrisa.

─**Claro─ **Contesto entusiasmada, siguiendo los pasos de la morena

─**Brody se encuentra a dentro terminando algunos detalles ¿Gustas tomar algo? **

─**Si por favor.**

─**¿Jugo? **

─**Tu sabes que si.**

─**Vamos entonces─ **Dijo retomando su caminojunto a la rubia.

A pesar de los problemas que en ocasiones a tampoco tiempo ya enfrentaba la amistad de las chicas, como los perversos ataques de **Kitty** hacia todos los clubes de los que eran capitanes los Berry, la forma arrogante con la que se tenía que comportar **Quinn** con ellos en la escuela, y las discusiones que todo esto generaba entre las chicas, pero estaban bien, después de todo, las dos habían estado de acuerdo en ocultar la amistad, fuese por el bien de todos.

─**Hola Quinn─ **Saludo Brody llegando al cuarto de la morena

─**Hola Brody─ **Dijo de igual modo desde la cama acomodando algunas partituras

─**Bueno, ya quedo arreglado el pequeño detalle.**

─**Muy bien, entonces solo nos falta acomodarlo en un tiempo─ **Dijo Rachel dando media vuelta con la silla del escritorio mientras ojeaba una pequeña agenda

─**En realidad, tenemos que practicar─** Hablo esta vez Quinn mirando a la morena con una sonrisa de lado.

─**Entonces que esperamos.**

Después de un largo y agotador ensayo, los tres se disponían a descansar en aquella gran y espaciosa "mitad de cuarto" que pertenecía a la morena, y es que los mellizos lo llamaban "mitad de cuarto" por ser una gran habitación dividida en dos partes que se enlazaban por una gran puerta, confundiendo un poco a Quinn, quien al parecer no se percataba de lo unidos que eran aquellos hermanos.

Ya era algo tarde, y aun no llegaban sus padres, por lo que acordaron ver una película para descansar un poco.

Mientras Rachel elegía la película, **Quinn** y **Brody** iban por golosinas, y es que al parecer, **Rachel** le había pedido, no, más bien rogado a Quinn para que intentara llevarse bien con su hermano, porque al parecer, Brody Berry no era del agrado de Quinn Fabray, quien lo veía como un chico carita, algo pretencioso y un poco manipulador.

─**Anda Quinn─ **Pidió Rachel tiernamente en un susurro.

─**Está bien─** Dijo rodando los ojos, caminando hacia donde se dirigía el moreno **─Espera Brody, te ayudo. **

─**Bueno, al menos lo intenta─** Hablo para sí misma, agachándose enfrente de una caja enorme de películas** ─Veamos, cual podremos ver.**

Al levantarse, Rachel comenzó a sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho, empezando a tambalearse y a respirar pausadamente con mucha dificultad. Algo temerosa intento caminar hacia el baño, pero sus piernas no le respondían, apretándose así fuertemente con una de sus manos el pecho, que comenzaba a doler demasiado, para que segundos después, poder sentir como sus pulmones no permitían el acceso de oxígeno. Su visión comenzaba a darse borrosa, mientras su cuerpo se sentía pesado, impidiéndole avanzar más haya de aquel enorme pasillo.

Pero su fuerza de voluntad podía más, logrando caminar con mucha dificultad, pero de nada sirvió, ya que al instante sus rodillas comenzaron a flexionarse, deteniendo poco a poco sus pesados pasos.

El dolor y la falta de oxígeno en su sistema empezaba a hacer efecto, no teniendo mejor opción que sostenerse con las paredes del pasillo. Débil y sin fuerzas callo lentamente sentada, mientras se deslizaba bruscamente por la puerta del armario.

─**Debo ser fuerte.**

De nuevo pero con mucha dificultad Rachel se levantó, a pesar de la falta de oxígeno y su debilidad, se fue arrastrando hacia el baño impulsándose con las paredes del pasillo, logrando llegar con mucho esfuerzo hasta el botiquín, pero antes de poder tomar algo, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, golpeándose a su paso la cabeza con el lavamanos, cosa que la hiso quedar inconsciente.

─**Lamento decirte que estas mal, yo cocino muy bien─ **Hablo Brody divertido entrando con un enorme tazón de golosinas a la habitación

─**¿Enserio? Eso quisiera verlo, bueno, probarlo.**

─**Cuando quieras─ **Contesto alegre dejando en el escritorio el tazón.

─**Espero eso no me lleve al baño─** Susurro riendo. Mientras dejaba una botella de refresco repitiendo la acción del moreno.

─**¿Qué insinúas? **

─**Nada, yo nada─** Contesto con fingida seriedad, intentando dejar de reír**─ ¿Y Rachel? ─ **Pregunto segundos después revisando el cuarto con la mirada.

─**No lo se, debe de estar en el baño─ **Contesto mientras acomodaba algunos almohadones en el suelo de la habitación

─**Iré a verla─** Dijo caminando hacia el pasillo del baño **─Rachel, ya estamos listos… ¡Rachel! ─ **Grito asustada, llegando hasta donde se encontraba la morena. Mirándola inconsciente, tirada en medio de la entrada al baño.** ─Brody, ven a ayudarme─ **Dijo lo más alto que pudo intentando mantenerse fuerte para no terminar llorando. Tomando entre sus brazos a la morena.

─ **¿Qué pasa? ─ **Pregunto asustado llegandohasta donde se encontraban ellas** ─ ¡Rachel!─ **Grito desesperado mirando como Quinn mantenía a la morena en brazos.

Sin tardar más que unos cuantos segundos, Brody se acercó a Rachel y coloco su oído derecho en el pecho de esta.

─**¿Qué le pasa?─ **Pregunto asustada Quinn sin perder detalle de las acciones que realizaba el moreno. Quien saco rápidamente un estuche enorme de color negro.

─**Ayúdame con esto, sostenlo en su boca y nariz─ **Respondió pasándole a la rubia una mascarilla con un pequeño tanque de oxígeno que había sacado de aquella gran maleta.

Quinn obedeció sin protestar mientras con una de sus manos sostenía la cabeza de la morena.

La pequeña rubia se encontraba totalmente asustada, pero un extraño liquido tibio que pasaba por entre sus dedos con la mano que sostenía la cabeza de Rachel logro asustarla aún mas

─**Brody, está sangrando.**

─**¡Demonios!, se ha golpeado─ **Grito frustrado sacando a toda prisa del botiquín un pequeño estuche amarillo que al parecer contenía varios frasquitos llenos de un extraño líquido rojo vino.

─**¿Qué haces? ─** Pregunto confundida mirando como Brody llenaba una de las jeringas con uno de los frasquitos del estuche amarillo

─**Inyectándola, esto ayudara a que se habrán de nuevo sus pulmones─** Contesto tomando el brazo izquierdo de la morena. Dejando así entrar por sus venas aquel extraño liquido rojo.

─**¡Esta respirando! ─ **Grito aliviada, después de poder sentir la respiración pausada de Rachel.

─**¡Gracias al cielo! Ya puedes quitarle eso─ **Dijo colocando una de sus manos en las de Quinn. Bajando con sumo cuidado la mascarilla, para no dañar a su hermana** ─Aun le cuesta respirar, vamos, ayúdame a llevarla─ **Habloapresurado, levantando con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos a Rachel **─¡Nana! ─ **Grito segundos después saliendo de la habitación con dificultad, junto a la rubia, quien intentaba ayudar lo más que podía.

─**¿Qué pasa niño Brody? ─ **Pregunto asustada por el tono que había usado el moreno. Llegando de inmediato a las escaleras, donde bajaban a toda prisa Brody y Quinn con Rachel en brazos, preocupando aún más a nana.

─**Es Rachel, ha sufrido una crisis, llama a mis padres.**

─**Dios mío, los llamare enseguida.**

─**Vamos Quinn, ayúdame a llevarla al auto.**

─**¿No es mejor llamar una ambulancia? ─ **Pregunto abriendo la puerta de la camioneta. Mientras entraba por indicaciones de Brody.

─**No hay tiempo─** Contesto metiendo con sumo cuidado a la morena en los asientos traseros del auto, depositando su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia **─Iremos al hospital, al parecer está muy grave─** Brody parecía muy preocupado, su semblante lo demostraba, además de la rapidez con que conducía hacia el hospital.

La rubia tan solo se limitó a ofrecerle caricias a la morena, que parecía dormida en sus piernas, e inconscientemente sonrió, a pesar de todo, Rachel no dejaba de causarle ternura.

─**¿Se pondrá bien Brody? **

─**Si, claro que si.**

Al llegar al hospital su médico particular los esperaba preocupado, porque según él, todo había estado marchando bien con su tratamiento, confundiéndolo aquella repentina crisis, entrando Rachel de urgencias para poder estabilizarla, mientras tanto Quinn y Brody morían de preocupación sin saber nada de lo que pasaba tras aquellas grandes puertas. Pero incluso antes de que pudieran decir algo, sus padres hacían acto de presencia en el hospital, preocupados por lo que les pasara a sus hijos.

─**¡Padres!─ **Grito Brody abalanzándose a los brazos de Hiram.

─**¿Qué paso Brody? ─** Pregunto asustado. Sabia mejor que nadie lo que ocurría, mas no quería afrontarlo.

─**Rach… ella…ella…─ **Intento responder entre sollozos aferrándose fuertemente al abrazo

El señor Berry soltó una pequeña lagrima de dolor, pero pretendía mostrarse fuerte… su familia dependía de él **─Tranquilo.**

Por otro lado, los señores Fabray llegaba a lado de su hija mayor más que asustados, y ¿cómo no? La rubia era su princesa, en cuanto supieron que se encontraban en el hospital, no habían dejaba su desesperación.

─**¡Quinn! ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?─ ** Pregunto rápidamente Russel llegando detrás de su esposa

Judy al instante noto las pequeñas manchas rojas que se esparcían por toda la ropa de su hija** ─ ¡¿Eso es sangre?! O por dios, ¿Te encuentras bien cariño? **

─**Papá, mamá, tranquilícense por favor, estoy bien, no me paso absolutamente nada─ **Contesto de mala gana, dejándose abrazar por sus padres

* * *

Quinn podía observar desde el otro lado del pasillo como Brody, él chico que había llamado en ocasiones egoísta y manipulador, lloraba sin encontrar consuelo en los brazos de su padre, el cual se mantenía serio pero a la vez con el semblante preocupado intentando mitigar a su hijo con todo el dolor que esto le ocasionaba, mientras Kurt de igual manera sollozaba con el rostro oculto en el pecho de su madre, quien lo abrazaba delicadamente sin poder dejar de llorar, y esto al parecer a Quinn le afectaba por completo, no podía ocultar el dolor que le causaba aquella terrible escena, y mucho menos el no tener idea de lo que le pasara a Rachel.

─**Quinn ¿Te encuentras bien? **

─**No…─** Contesto con la mirada perdida entre sus manos. Soltando poco a poco lágrimas de frustración.

─**Lucy tranquila─ **Dijo sobándole la espalda, extendiéndole delicadamente sus brazos, para así poder abrazarla en forma de consuelo.

─**No puedo Frannie.**

Su hermana menor entendía a la perfección el dolor que le causaba aquella situación, e intentaba mostrarle todo el apoyo que le era posible, pero en ocasiones no ganas nada llorando.

─**Papá nos llama, dijo que debemos ir a casa, ya es tarde, y necesitamos descansar.**

─**Si, lo se, pero no quiero irme hasta saber algo de ella─ **Dijo regresando a su postura inicial, preocupando por completo a su hermana, quien nunca la había visto de esa manera.

─**Hable con Kurt, dijo que nos avisaría cuando hubiera noticias de ella, ahora debemos de ir a casa─ **Frannie se levantó cansada regalando una tierna y angelical sonrisa

─**Está bien─ **Dijo en un suspiro, dejándose llevar por la sonrisa que le brindaba su hermana menor mientras esta le extendía ampliamente su mano derecha como apoyo.

Pero antes de que Quinn pudiera aceptar por completo la mano de su hermana, Hiram Berry interrumpía aquella escena.

─**Disculpe señorita Fabray, ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?**

─**Claro que si señor Berry─ **Contesto con la mirada cómplice sobre la ojo azul

─**Estaré en la cafetería─ **Aviso Frannie para excusarse saliendo a toda prisa del pasillo.

Quinn se levantó de aquella banca, ya que al parecer el señor Berry no tenía intenciones de sentarse, lo que le provocaba malestar, y no era de menos, el padre de Rachel era demasiado alto.

─**Le agradezco lo que hiso por mi hija.**

La pequeña rubia de inmediato negó rotundamente con la cabeza** ─No señor, yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, cualquier persona en mi lugar lo hubiera hecho. **

─**Pero esa persona precisamente era usted, y yo le estoy completamente agradecido por haber salvado la vida de mi hija.**

─**De cualquier manera, ella es mi amiga, e hice lo que tenía que hacer─ **Contesto de inmediato intentando dejar de lado lo sucedido

─**Está bien, eso no lo discuto─** Dijo dejando de insistir, admirado por la forma en que lo tomaba Quinn** ─Agradezco que Rachel lograra encontrar en usted una persona que la quiera, entienda y sobre todo que comprenda su situación.**

─**Igualmente yo agradezco tener la amistad de su hija señor Berry, me duele mucho lo que le paso.**

─**Lo se, se cuánto cariño se tienen mi hija y usted, espero que el saber de su enfermedad no le haya molestado.**

─**¿Enfermedad? Discúlpeme señor Berry pero ella nunca me ha hablado de alguna enfermedad─ **Dijo confundida con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

─**Yo creí que estaba enterada del problema de mis hijos─ **Hablo tomando la misma postura de la rubia. Confundiéndola aún más

─**Lamentablemente no, Rachel nunca me quiso decir que le pasaba, de hecho en ocasiones cuando salíamos juntas comenzaba a sentirse mareada o le faltaba la respiración, pero nunca pensé que tuviese algún tipo de enfermedad.**

─**Lo tiene, pero ella siempre se hace la fuerte, ese fue el problema, lo siento tanto señorita Fabray, esta es una situación delicada.**

─**Comprendo señor Berry.**

─**Espero que si, y no se preocupe por Rachel, ella se encuentra estable.**

─**¿Se pondrá bien? ─ **Pregunto de inmediato mostrando la preocupación que esto le causaba.

─**Por supuesto que si, pero aun esta inconsciente, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte.**

─**Me gustaría estar aquí para cuando despierte.**

─**Yo le avisare cuando eso pase, por lo pronto, estaría bien que se fuese a descansar, a sido un día muy pesado.**

─**Tiene razón, gracias, y espero todo marche bien─ **Dijo Quinn regalándole una tierna sonrisa como gesto de despedida.

─**Muchas gracias señorita Fabray─ **Se despidió Hiram antes de alejarse rumbo a donde se encontraba el señor Fabray **─Russel, gracias por estar aquí, no tenías porque quedarte─ **Dijo estrechando fuertemente su mano en forma de saludo

─**Claro que tenía un por que Hiram, además, somos amigos de años, y al parecer Quinn quería estar aquí.**

─**De todos modos muchas gracias─** Hablo metiendo sus manos a las bolsas del su pantalón, buscando con la mirada a sus hijos.

─**Ya te eh dicho que no hay de que, bueno ya es hora de que nos vallamos─ **Dijo saliendo de su estado de ausencia para despedirse de Hiram.

─**Si, es muy tarde, necesitan descansar. **

─**Ustedes igual.**

─**En estas circunstancias, aunque lo intentara, no podría dormir de la preocupación.**

─**Te entiendo, un hijo es lo más importante─ **Dijo comprensivo intentando brindarle su apoyo

─**Papi, ya nos podemos ir ─ **Interrumpió Frannie sonriéndole tiernamente a los dos hombres.

─**Bueno, te dejo Hiram─ **Se terminó de despedir apretando su mano para luego darle un fuerte abrazo

─**Hasta pronto Russel.**

* * *

Quinn siempre había sido una persona apegada a su padre, pero en estos momentos ni Russel Fabray podía apaciguar su dolor y desesperación, era demasiado, y la rubia pedía estar sola, quería llorar sola ¿Era acaso tan importante para ella la morena? Claro que si, mucho más de lo que nos podríamos imaginar.

Un fin de semana, uno solo el que había pasado Rachel inconsciente en el hospital, llegando hasta el domingo en la tarde cuando por fin decidió salir de aquel estado, pero al parecer no recordaba mucho, y su familia prefería dedicarse solo a cuidarla.

─**¿Cómo te encuentras cariño? ─ **Pregunto Shelby desde el lado derecho de la camilla donde se encontraba la morena, acariciando delicadamente su rostro

─**Bien.**

─**Nos diste un gran susto hija.**

─**Lo se madre, perdón─ **Dijo avergonzada con la mirada triste sobre Shelby

─ **¿Comprendes que eso no sirve de nada?─** Pregunto Hiram arrogante estando enfrente de la camilla.

─**Si padre.**

─**Rachel, mírame─** Reclamo enojado alzando la voz. Obteniendo al instante una mirada de miedo por parte de Rachel.

─**Hiram─ **Dijo en un tono suave Shelby, intentando calmar la cólera de su esposo.

─**¿Por qué no nos dijiste de tus pequeñas crisis? **

─**¿Cuáles? **

─**No me mientas Rachel─ **Dijo Hiram enojado alzando por completo la voz, tanto que pareció más bien un grito que sobresalto a los presentes.

─**No quise preocuparlos, pensé que no era nada grave─ **Hablo con temor intentando no enojar a su padre.

─**Tu sabes muy bien que cualquier cosa con ustedes es grave.**

─**Lo se, pero vine a las consultas obligatorias de los sábados, y el doctor dijo que todo marchaba bien.**

─**Hiram, ya por favor─ **Dijo Shelby tomando la mano de su esposo para luego apartarse un poco de la morena.

Mientras tanto sus hermanos se acercaban a ella **─¿Te duele? ─** Pregunto preocupado Kurt mirando la gasa que se encontraba tapando la herida de su cabeza.

─**¿Qué cosa? ─ **Interrogo confundida, intentando seguir la mirada de su hermano **─Ah esto, no, solo cuando intento tocarlo.**

─**¿Acaso tiene radar? ─** Pregunto Kurt siguiendo con el juego.

─**Mmmm yo creo que si─ **Contesto riendo junto al ojo azul

─**Ya veo que eso no afecto tu sentido del humor.**

─**No ─ **Dijo al instante sonriendo ampliamente** ─Lamento haberte asustado Brody.**

─**Agradezco que solo fue un simple susto, pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder. **

─**Prometo cuidarme mejor hermanito, tu sabes que odio estar en los hospitales.**

─**Si lo sabré─** Murmuro por lo bajo mientras rodaba los ojos y dejaba a su madre tomar su lugar.

─**Cariño─ **Llamo Shelby tiernamentetomándola de la mano

─**Perdóname madre, yo no quise que pasara esto.**

─**Luego hablaremos de eso, el doctor dijo que te darán de alta mañana en la tarde, y tendrás que seguir un régimen estricto─ **Dijo antes de depositar un tierno y suave beso sobre su frente

─**Lo seguiré.**

─**Te amo, no sabes el temor que me causo esta situación.**

─**Lo se madre, enserio que lo siento mucho.**

─**No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas mejor, y además no solo a nosotros nos asustaste─ **Dijo sonriendo ampliamente **─Quinn ha venido todos estos días a verte, estaba muy preocupada.**

─**¿Enserio? **

─**Si.**

─**Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué no le informaste sobre tu enfermedad? ─**Pregunto Hiram serio con el ceño completamente fruncido **─Rachel─ **Llamo enojado por el silencio de la morena.

─**No quería que ella se alejara de mi.**

─**Aun así, eso ya paso cariño, y además, adivinaras quienes vinieron a verte─ **Se apresuró a interrumpir Shelby con una gran sonrisa apartando a su esposo de la camilla.

─**¿Quiénes?─ **Pregunto Rachel sin mucho animo.

─**Tuvieron que cancelar su vuelo a Inglaterra para poder estar aquí─ **Contesto sonriéndole sin darle una respuesta concreta, que al parecer la morena logro entender

─**¿Enserio están aquí?**

─**Si ─**Respondió caminando hacia la salida junto a sus tres hombres **─Hablamos luego cielo, quieren verte.**


	10. Te quiero

"_**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la historia."**_

* * *

**Te quiero.**

Después de unos minutos se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta que hicieron sonreír inconscientemente a Rachel, quien ya los esperaba impaciente.

─**¿Se puede pasar?─ **Pregunto un hombre mayor, moreno, alto, con el cabello castaño semi canoso, y una reluciente sonrisa.

─**Por supuesto que si─ **Contesto alegre Rachel observando como aquel hombre entraba acompañado de una señora mayor, baja de estatura, morena, con el cabello castaño, que al parecer presumía ser su esposa.

─**¿Cómo estas mi estrellita?** Pregunto sonriente el hombre depositando tiernamente un beso en la frente de Rachel.

─**Mejor, mucho mejor.**

─**Estuvimos muy preocupados por lo que te pudiera pasar mi niña─** Dijo la señora después de algunos segundos en silencio mientras analizaba rápidamente con la mirada a Rachel.

─**Lo se abuelita, lo siento mucho, y enserio lamento que por mi culpa hayan perdido su viaje a Londres. **

─**¿Quién te lo dijo? ─** Pregunto el señor riendo junto a su esposa **─Bueno eso ya no importa, lo importante es que te encuentras mejor.**

─**Esperemos esto no se repita**─ Completo su esposa

─**No volverá a suceder abuelos.**

─**Mi estrellita asustaste a todos, incluso tu tío Oscar estaba preocupado, pero sobre todo a una jovencita que a estado llegando todos estos días a preguntar por ti─ **Dijo en forma de aviso sin perder esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

─**¿En estos días? **

─**Si, estuviste todo el fin de sema inconsciente mi amor─** Contesto tiernamente la señora que la miraba confundida.

─**Oh, ya veo─ **Dijo ausente con la mirada en la puerta hasta escuchar unos golpes provenientes de afuera

─**Disculpen ¿Se puede pasar? ─ **Interrumpió una rubia de hermosos ojos verdes que se asomaba tras la puerta.

─**Quinn─ **Susurro con una gran sonrisa en su rostromientras la rubia entrabaa la habitación** ─Abuelos, ella es Quinn Fabray, Quinn ellos son los abuelos López.**

─**Mucho gusto─ **Saludo Quinn extendiéndole su mano.

─**Así que eres una Fabray ¿Hija de Dante supongo? ─ **Preguntó curioso el señor López mientras estrechaba amablemente su mano.

─**No, soy hija de Russel.**

─**Russel─ **Susurraron al unísono los señores López dándose una tierna y desapercibida mirada cómplice.

─**Bueno, nosotros las dejamos solas, un gusto conocerla señorita Fabray─ **Dijo caminando junto a su esposa hacia la salida.

─**Igualmente señores López─ **se despido Quinn antes de presenciar su salida** ─Hola─ **Saludo regresando su mirada a Rachelquien no paraba de sonreírle.

─**Hola.**

─**¿Cómo Te encuentras? **

─**Mal, me duele todo─ **Respondió seria con la mirada cabizbaja

─**Oh, espero te mejores─ **Dijo Quinn regresando de inmediato su mirada de preocupación a Rachel.

La morena intento contener la risa pero una pequeña carcajada la saco de su falsa seriedad **─No es cierto Quinn, me encuentro excelente, solo que me canse de decir "Bien" siempre que me lo preguntan.**

─**¿Y fui la elegida para bromear?**

─**Si─ **Contesto afirmando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza** ─Lamento haberte asustado de esa forma.**

─**No te preocupes, ya paso─ **Dijo tiernamente con una sonrisa de lado mientras la morena se jalaba hacia un lado de la camilla.

─**Supe que fuiste muy valiente ayudando a Brody─ **Dijo invitándola a tomar asiento junto a ella.

─**No fue nada─ **Hablo con pena mientras aceptaba la invitación de la morena y se recostaba junto a ella.

─**Tal vez, pero otra persona se hubiera vuelto histérica─ **Dijo Rachel sonriente pero sin perder su ternura, apartando delicadamente un mechón de cabello que tapaba el hermoso rostro de la rubia

─**Soy tu heroína.**

─**Sinceramente si─ **Susurro serrando poco a poco sus ojos ante la atenta mirada de Quinn

─**Rach. **

─**Dime.**

─**¿Por qué no me dijiste de tu enfermedad? **

─**No quise asustarte─ **Susurro cerca de su rostro abriendo de nuevo sus ojos para mirarla con atención.

─**Pensabas que me alejaría de ti─** Dijo triste recibiendo la aceptación a sus teorías **─ ¿Por qué? **

─**Siempre lo hacen, mis amigos dejaron de hablarme por ello.**

─**Yo no soy ellos Rach, jamás me alejaras tan fácilmente de ti.**

─ **¿Segura? **

─**Totalmente─ **Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa de lado sin apartar su mirar de las facciones de aquella morena **─¿Me dirás lo que pasa? **

Rachel suspiro y guardo silencio por unos minutos bajo la aceptación de Quinn antes de poder hablar

─**Cuando mi madre tuvo su primer embarazo, los médicos diagnosticaron un extraño trastorno en nuestra formación, tal vez hereditario, o nuevo, en realidad los médicos no sabían que lo ocasiono, pero esto trajo consigo diversas enfermedades en nosotros─ **Hiso una pequeña pausa **─Desde que nacimos nos han llevado a diversos hospitales, hemos tratado con muchos especialistas, de hecho llevamos tratamientos de millones de dólares, pero nada parece funcionar─ **Prosiguió tomando delicadamente la mano de Quinn quien al principio se cohibió para luego mostrarse relajada sintiendo las dulces caricias que le regalaba Rachel **─Sufrimos asma crónica… pero no solo eso… debido a las implicaciones que llevamos con las constantes crisis, también nuestra piel, vista y olfato se agudizaron, y no en un buen sentido… hablo de que padecemos diversas alergias─ **Dijo más seria haciéndole entender la situación **─Desde niños hemos estado en hospitales, hemos llevan un riguroso tratamiento, que por algún tiempo nos permite llevar una vida normal, como cualquier otra persona de nuestra edad.**

La rubia guardo silencio por un momento intentando procesar aquella información

─**Jamás pensé que esto fuese tan… **

─**Complicado… si, siempre lo ha sido─ **Interrumpió sonriente mostrando como siempre su gran sutileza

─**Espero poder ayudarte.**

─**Me ayudas entendiendo lo difícil que ha sido todo esto para mi, y mucho más si no te alejas.**

─**Ya te lo he dicho Rach, eres una persona muy especial para mi, no te quiero perder─ **Contesto Quinn aferrándose tiernamente al cuerpo de la morena mientras buscaba la manera de dejar su cabeza bajo su mentón.

─**Tampoco yo─ **Dijo aceptando complacida la acción de la rubia mientras la aferraba delicadamente a su pecho y depositaba su mentón en la cabeza de está, absorbiendo así aquel aroma tan especial **─Lamento haberte preocupado tanto ****Quinnie****.**

─**Te quiero.**

─**Yo también te quiero.**

* * *

El lunes había llegado, y la morena agradecía porque su agobiante estadía en el hospital terminara de una buena vez, y estaba mucho más feliz porque sabía que su rubia amiga llegaría a visitarla, se lo había pedido y Quinn no pareció negarse en lo absoluto.

─**Al fin en casa─ **Dijo Rachel satisfecha sentándose en uno de los bordes de la cama.

─**Se nota que no te gusta estar en los hospitales.**

─**Es cansado estar todo el día acostada sin hacer nada.**

─**Te entiendo─ **Dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras se recostaba sin cambiar a lo mucho su posición** ─Creo que ya debo irme, prometí estar en casa antes de la cena**

─**Entonces nos vemos mañana.**

─ **¿Iras a la escuela? **

─**Claro que si, aunque tendré que usar un gorro─ **Contesto Rachel señalando su pequeña gasa en la cabeza

─**Fue un golpe fuerte.**

─**Si, creo que hasta sacudió mis ideas─ **Hablo riendo junto a Quinn que parecía muy contenta por su estado de salud** ─Hasta mañana Quinn, te quiero─ **Se despidió recibiendo un suave y algo prolongado beso en la mejilla.

─**Hasta mañana Rach, también te quiero─ **Dijo por ultimo saliendo con una gran sonrisa de la habitación.

─**Que melosas, demasiada dulzura afecta mi sistema.**

─**Que payaso eres Brody─ **Dijo sin prestarle atención ausente en sus pensamientos, tanto que no logro percatarse del caminar que había tomado su hermano.

─**Tienes razón, tengo planeado estudiar para payaso profesional, ya sabes, solo me falta mi maquillaje.**

─**Tienes un futuro brillante como payaso. Tu sabes que te apoyo en todo hermanito ─ **Dijo siguiendo con el juego sin poder evitar reír por tan absurdas declaraciones**─ Y si lo deseas yo puedo prestarte mi maquillaje.**

─**¡Oye! Eso seria genial. **

─**Si…serias uno payaso atractivo.**

─**¿Enserio? Creo que lo pensare…─ **Hablo sonriente tirándose en la cama junto a Rachel

─**Ya Brody, dime porque estás aquí. **

─**¿Acaso uno no puede venir a ver como se encuentra su hermanita consentida? ─ **Pregunto mostrandoun serio pero falso reproche en su voz

─**Tu quieres saber algo, deja de darle tantas vueltas.**

─**¿Qué fue lo que te paso Rach? ─ **Pregunto ausente mirando al techo.

─**No lo se, es el estrés.**

─**Las clases extras ¿No es así?**

─**Tal vez, no lo se.**

─**Rachel, se lo agobiante que es para ti hacer tiempo para las tareas, las clases extras y Quinn, pero deberías hablar con nuestro padre, ya no necesitamos esas clases, lo único que provocan es estresarnos─ **Dijo con esa extraña sutileza que en ocasiones solía mostrar. Dejándole en claro que a él no podría mentirle.

─**¿Crees que logre entender? ─ **Pregunto después de unos minutos procesando lo que intentaba aclararle Brody

─**Siempre hemos hecho lo que el quiere, hemos "Honrado" el apellido, ¿Qué mas quiere de nosotros? No somos los hijos perfectos─ **Contesto sentándose frustrado en la cama, sin apartar su mirada de la pared donde yacía colgada una pequeña fotografía de ellos como familia.

─**No, no lo somos, pero eso es lo que él quiere, tener hijos perfectos.**

─**Entonces que busque a alguien más, y a nosotros nos deje vivir─ **Grito levantándose furioso de la cama

─**Tengo miedo Brody─ **Susurro triste mientras se sentaba lentamente en el borde de la cama, calmando rápidamente el enojo de su hermano.

─**Yo también, pero lo prometimos…─ **El moreno bajo la guardia colocándose a la altura de Rachel, acariciando suavemente su rostro.

─**Siempre unidos.**

* * *

El gran día había llegado, y al parecer la fiesta lograría su cometido, para ser entre muchas, la fiesta del momento, opacando por mucho a las demás, pero al parecer, los festejados solo quisieron una fiesta para personas de su edad, estando de acuerdo todos en la familia y librándose Kurt y Frannie de un vergonzoso momento entre sus padres (Ya saben, el drama familiar de verlos crecer tan rápido).

Aun que había un pequeño inconveniente, sus hermanos mayores no pudieron realizar su regalo, debido a que Rachel tenia prohibido por un tiempo cantar, no teniendo más opción que desistir, aunque la morena les suplico porque lo realizaran sin ella, pero Quinn y Brody se opusieron rotundamente, no sería lo mismo sin ella.

La fiesta había iniciado, habían demasiados chicos que Brody, Rachel y Quinn no conocían, por lo que se habían dedicado a saludar a todos y cada uno de los invitados, era divertido a decir verdad, no sabían que sus hermanos tuviesen tantas amistades.

─**Hola─ **La saludo un chico alto de cabellos rubios, con hermosos ojos verdes e impactante sonrisa.

─**Hola.**

─**Supongo que tú debes de ser Quinn.**

─**¿Nos conocemos acaso? ─ **Pregunto sorprendida frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No recordaba a aquel chico

─**No, pero la dulce Frannie me ha hablado de su hermana mayor─ **Contesto alegrebuscando la aceptación de la rubia **─Por cierto, mi nombre es Sam Evans.**

─**Un gusto conocerlo─ **Dijo amablemente estrechando delicadamente su mano. Parecía tal vez ser un chico grande y algo bobo, pero había algo en el que le llamaba la atención

─**El gusto es mío señorita Fabray─ **Dijo realizando una pequeña reverencia hacia la rubia, quien intentaba no reír por aquella ocurrencia.

─**Quinn─ **Llamo una voz muy conocida que logro distinguir entre tanto alboroto

─**¿Qué pasa Rachel? **

─**No nada, solo… oh, bueno, ¿Me presentaras a tu amigo? ─ **Pregunto divertida dándole un pequeño codazo a Quinn, mientras se mantenía ocupada revisando al rubio con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

─**Rachel el es Sam Evans, Sam ella es Rachel Berry.**

─**¿Berry? ¿Hija del político Hiram Berry? ─ **Pregunto rápidamente sorprendido intentando buscar respuestas acertadas.

─**Veo que conoces a mi padre.**

─**Por supuesto que sí, ahora que lo recuerdo me pareció verla antes en uno de sus discursos.**

─**Claro, tu debes ser hijo de la familia Evans Pierce─ **Dijo de inmediato recordando sus clases de memoria.

─**Hola chicas, veo que ya conocen a mi primo Sam─ **Interrumpió tiernamente Brittany quien llegaba al rescate de las chicas.

─**Si ─** Contestaron al mismo tiempo despidiéndose de ambos con una simple mirada.

─**Muy linda tu prima Quinn.**

─**No te ilusiones mucho Sam─ **Dijo de igual forma guiándolo hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

─**Como digas Primita.**

Diciembre, mes de la unión familiar, fiestas y cambios, significando solo una cosa, pronto llegarían las vacaciones de invierno, y todos los alumnos se encontraban ocupados terminando sus deberes escolares antes de irse a vacacionar con sus familiares, aun que por alguna extraña razón, este mes era en donde Kitty se encontraba peor que nunca, era extraño, pero debías estar lejos de su mirar sino querías ser su juguetito de desquite.

─**Hola Berry.**

La morena trajo saliva sintiendo como un nudo en su garganta bajaba sin desaparecer. Aquella voz tan arrogante le era muy conocida.

─**¿Qué quieres Kitty? **

─**Que te alejes de Quinn─ **Contesto tajante y fría sin apartar su mirada de ella

─**Ya lo he hecho─ **Intento responder de igual forma, pero los penetrantes y oscuros ojos verdes de la rubia la hacían temblar.

─**No, claro que no.**

─**Claro que si, y si me disculpas tengo que irme. **

─**No─ **Hablo fuerte, claro y conciso aprisionando con sus brazos y cuerpo el de la morena** ─No soy estúpida Berry. **

─**No, claro que no. **

─**Oh Berry, no colmes mi paciencia─ **Dijo cansada sin perder ese toque de maldad en su voz.

─**No intento hacerlo. **

─**Pero lo haces, y si fueses inteligente te alejarías por completo de Quinn.**

─**Te he dicho que ya lo hice─ **Contesto harta de la situación mirando con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa más hipócrita que pudieras haber visto.

─**Y yo te he dicho que no soy estúpida─ **Susurro lo suficientemente cerca de su oído como para devastar la postura que intentaba tomar la morena. Pero Rachel Berry siempre fue una excelente actriz, y no se decaería tan fácilmente.

─**Piensa lo que quieras Kitty, y si me permites, debo irme─ **Dijo arrogante logrando mover de un empujón a la capitana de las porristas. Quien no dijo más y se dedicó a sonreírle

Clase, tras clase, pasaban y Rachel seguía pensando sobre lo que había dejado en claro Kitty, pero que más quería, ya se habían dejado de hablar en la escuela, incluso Quinn se mostraba arrogante con ella, pero nada parecía funcionar, así que estas vacaciones las tomaría para despejar sus dudas, ya que como cada año, su familia viajaría a Londres para visitar a los abuelos.

Tomando en cuenta el estrés que causaba el ser capitana de tantos clubes, los cuales simplemente se mantenían gracias a ellos, y como el Club Glee que necesitaba mas integrantes, imposibilitándolos para poder participar con otros coros, eran de sobre manera agobiantes.

* * *

─**Padre ¿Podemos hablar contigo?─ **Preguntaron al unísonos los hermanos Berry con algo de temor en su voz

─**Claro que si ¿Qué desean? **

─**Nuestra libertad─ **Susurro Kurt mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a su padre.

─**Kurt─ **Reprendieron al mismo tiempo en voz baja los mellizos.

─**Queremos pedirte padre que canceles las clases extras─ **Dijo de inmediato Rachel mientras intentaba despegar el nudo en su garganta

─**Creemos que ya no son necesarias, además que afectan nuestro rendimiento escolar─ **Continuo explicando Brody

─**Y el tiempo para descansar─ **Dijo Rachel teniendo la aceptación de sus hermanos.

─**Además de no dejarnos vida social─ **Completo Kurt sonriente sin poder ocultar el terror que le causaba aquel hombre**.**

Permanecieron por unos segundos en un incómodo silencio mientras su padre los miraba sin expresión alguna desde su sillón **─Veo que al fin son capaces de enfrentarme… juntos─ **Dijo sonriente pasando su mirada por cada uno de ellos** ─Pensé que no se atreverían.**

─**Pero lo hicimos… y, y en verdad necesitamos que al menos lo pienses─ **Dijo Rachel entre tartamudeos intentando sonar convincente.

─**No es necesario pensarlo, a partir de este día dejaran de ir a clases extras si es que así lo desean─ **Contestoserio levantándose del sillón ante la atenta mirada de confusión en sus hijos.

─**¿Qué? ─ **Preguntaron sorprendidos los hermanos Berry, no podían creer que fuese real

─**¿No era eso lo que deseaban? **

─**Si… pero, bueno, no pensamos que… fuese así de fácil─ **Contesto Brody saliendo rápidamente de su estado de shock

─**Hijos, se que siempre me han visto como un hombre autoritario, pero no lo soy… he estado esperando el día en que me dijesen lo que querían en verdad, y se los estoy dando.**

─**Porque siempre tenemos que hacer lo que dices─** Se apresuro a decir Kurt quien aun se mantenía confundido, intentando procesar lo escuchado

─**No, yo solo intento que ustedes me enseñen que tan unidos son, es así de simple, yo impongo y ustedes obedecen, pero siempre espere el momento en que me dijesen que es lo que realmente quieren─ **Dijo seguro mirando por última vez a sus hijos antes de continuar su camino hacia las escaleras.

─**¿Así de simple?**

─**Intento que ustedes aprendan que a lo largo de su vida habrán personas que les quieran dominar… el asunto está en no dejar que eso pase─ **Contesto intentando aclararles lo que deseaba mientras subía poco a poco las escaleras **─Solo quiero que ustedes siempre estén juntos, la familia es lo más importante─ **Dijo deteniéndose por un momento a la mitad de las escaleras manteniendo su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos**─ Lo mas importante─ **Susurro para si mismo retomando su camino.

─**¿Ese es nuestro padre? ─ **Pregunto un confundido pero sorprendido Kurt que no podía apartar su mirada de las escaleras.

─**Creo que si.**

* * *

**Explicación:** El año en que se desarrolla el inicio de la historia es el 2019


	11. Pulpi

_**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo los he tomado prestados para darle un giro distinto en una nueva historia**_

* * *

**Pulpi.**

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Eran las dos pequeñas palabras cargadas de diversos sentimientos que precisamente se lograban apreciar escritas de color amarillo en un sobre rojo tamaño carta, el cual se encontraba pegado a una caja de madera pintada y decorada de verde limón. E iba dirigido a una persona en específico…

─**Quinn hija, ha llegado algo para ti.**

─**¿Para mí? ─ **Pregunto confundida **─ ¿Departe de quién?**

─**No lo se, Natalia lo recibió.**

─**Está bien, iré a revisarlo, Gracias papi**

Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces salió rápidamente de la habitación evitando tropezar con los escalones mientras bajaba desesperada al gran salón de la casa, donde llegaban caminando pacíficamente dos mujeres rubias de ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora; su madre y su abuela.

─**¡Hey mi Quinnie!, ¿A dónde con tanta prisa? ─ **Pregunto tiernamente su abuelita, deteniendo su marcha a escasos centímetros de tocar el piso de la sala

─**¿Prisa? Qué va, así me gusta bajar las escaleras.**

─**Muy bien, pero que animo mi amor ¿supongo ya te enteraste? ─ **Pregunto alegre Judy

─**¿Enterarme? ¿De qué o qué?**

─**Del paseo familiar─ **Contestaron riendo las Pierce por la cara de confusión en la pequeña

─**Ah… eso─ **Dijo nerviosa buscando una manera de salir lo mas rápido posible** ─Bueno, tengo algo que hacer antes, las veo luego…─ **Hablo lo más rápido que pudo y dirigió sus pasos a la cocina.

─**Que extraño…─ **Dijo pensativa la rubia mayor

─**¿Qué cosa madre?**

─**No, nada─ **mintió **─ es mejor que nos alistemos para el paseo.**

─**Tienes razón, iré a ver a Edward.**

─**Adelántate cariño, necesito hacer algo.**

─**Está bien madre, no tardes─ **se despidió Judy colocando un beso en su mejilla antes de marcharse al patio trasero

Como todas las vacaciones de invierno, la familia Fabray y los Pierce se reunían a celebrar aquella época tan especial en la mansión F & P, llamada así por ser propietarios los abuelos tanto paternos como maternos de Quinn, que al parecer se llevaban mas que bien, y era ese el motivo de estar allí, en Paris, Francia, la ciudad del amor, elegida para pasar tan importantes vacaciones y sobre todo, como cada año, el cumpleaños de la pequeña Lucy.

Si, aquel 24 de diciembre la pequeña Lucy Quinn Fabray Pierce había llegado a este mundo, tan hermoso y anhelado nacimientos fue la felicidad completa por un tiempo de sus padres, sus abuelos, incluso sus propios tíos se sentían alegres por aquella noticia, y ahora lograrían celebrar el cumpleaños número 16 de aquella alegría familiar.

La señora Natalia era el ama de llaves de la mansión, una mujer de unos 60 años, alegre, amable, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que a la vez demostraba seriedad en sus acciones, era considerada un miembro más en la familia, y la pequeña Lucy la adoraba.

Se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo especial para su pequeña adoración, cuando de pronto logro escuchar que desde la sala alguien se acercaba a toda prisa.

Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, sabia quien era.

─**Buenas tardes Natalia.**

─**Buenas tardes Lucy.**

─**Am… me han dicho que a llegado algo para mi─ **Dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella. Lo que provoco una pequeña carcajada en la señora.

─**Si Lucy, llego algo para ti.**

─ **¿Qué es? ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién lo envía?**

─**Tranquilícese mi pequeña. Veo que la paciencia sigue siendo su debilidad─** Dijo alegre sin quitar su atención de lo que preparaba. **─Al parecer es un regalo, le dije a Michael que lo dejara donde los demás.**

─**¡¿Qué?! ─ **Pregunto histérica logrando sobresaltar de un susto a Natalia**─ Ahora no podre verlo. Yo quiero verlo, ¿Puedo?**

─**Pequeña Lucy, usted sabe hasta cuándo podrá abrirlos, es una tradición familiar. Sea paciente.**

─**No, yo no quiero ser paciente, es solo un regalo…**

─**Lo mismo digo, es solo un regalo. Podrá esperar.**

─**¡Aaah! Pero yo quiero verlo─ **Dijo en forma de súplica haciendo pucheros. **─ Por favor…**

─**Lo lamento pequeña. Tendrá que esperar.**

─**Pero… ¡Ahs! Esta bien, al menos dime quien lo envía.**

─**Lo único que se es que lo envían con el sello de la familia López.**

─**Rach…─ **susurro tocándose los labios con las yemas de los dedos para evitar que Natalia notara su gran alegría ante aquella maravillosa noticia. **─Graci…**

─**Buenas tardes Natalia. ─ **Interrumpió tiernamente la señora Pierce **─ ¿Iras con nosotros al paseo?**

─**No lo creo, tengo muchas cosas que terminar aquí.**

─**Oh vamos Natalia, toda la familia ira, y tu eres parte de la familia, anda, ve a alistarte. ─ **Ínsito señalando la salida con un gesto de su cabeza **─No querrás que me ponga triste.**

─**Esta bien, no tardare mucho. ─ **Dijo dejando de lado su labor para caminar a toda prisa hacia su habitación. Seguida de cerca por Quinn.

─ **¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?**

─ **¿Yo?**

─**Si, ¿acaso ves a alguien más por aquí?**

─**No, bueno, yo iba a cambiarme para el paseo. ─ **se apresuró a contestar intentando no tartamudear ante la seriedad de su abuela

─ **Iras después de que hayas hablado conmigo.**

─**Muy bien abuela, ¿Qué deseas hablar conmigo?**

─**Alguien te envió un regalo desde Londres esta mañana─ **Fue directa. Mientras se servía un vaso de limonada.

─**Si, ya estoy enterada, Natalia lo recibió. ¿Algún problema con ello?**

─**De hecho si hay uno ─**Dijo seria, mirando enojada a su nieta **─Tiene el sello de los López.**

─ **¿Eso te molesta?**

─**No, claro que no─ **Dio un sorbo a su bebida**─ Lo extraño de todo es que Santana y Noah hace tres días enviaron sus regalos─ **Contesto pensativa. **─ ¿Quién es Rachel?**

─**U, u, una amiga ─**Tartamudeo nerviosa sin poder entender el interés de su abuela**─ ¿Cómo sabes de ella?**

─**Su regalo esta en tu habitación, yo misma le pedí a Michael que lo llevara allí─ **Informo de inmediato ausente a aquella pregunta**─ Perdón si he invadido tu espacio personal ─**Se disculpó tiernamente dedicándole una cálida sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Confundida.

Aturdida.

Quinn no entendía absolutamente nada de aquella conversación, su abuela en ocasiones era una mujer fría e impredecible, pero era su abuela…

Por lo que le restó importancia y se dirigió pensativa hacia su dormitorio. Quería relajarse, disfrutar de aquel día tan especial.

Después de salir de una corta y renovadora ducha, termino de alistarse para después buscar entre sus cosas aquella caja verde con un enorme sobre como presentación.

Tenía curiosidad. Sabía que no aguantaría más tiempo para abrirlo.

Tomo delicadamente entre sus manos el sobre, dejando al descubierto en aquella caja unas letras en cursiva que decían; _Te quiero Quinn._

Sonrió.

Nadie más que Rachel sabia como hacerla sentir mejor.

Se recostó en la cama mientras abría el sobre y lograba ver una foto; pero no cualquier foto, sino una donde se encontraban ella y Rachel abrazadas sonriéndole a la cámara con aquel brillo de alegría en sus ojos que tanto fascinaba ver a Quinn.

De nuevo sonrió.

Recordó aquella primera vez en que asistieron juntas al cine y Rachel se negaba a ver una película de miedo, pero aun así la vieron, Quinn tenía grandes métodos de convencimientos a los que Rachel no pudo negarse, aunque esta durante un tiempo le estuvo reclamando por no poder dormir muy bien en esos días.

Tres.

Seis.

Nueve.

En realidad no se muy bien cuantos minutos paso observando con detenimiento aquella foto. No podía dejar de mirarla. La podría apreciar entre sus manos por mucho tiempo.

Pero en un momento sus brazos dolieron y no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo, por lo que al soltarla de imprevistos pudo ver la parte trasera de esta. Con tinta negra escritas en cursiva hermosas letras con una caligrafía sorprendente.

Bien sabia de quien era.

_Feliz cumpleaños dieciséis mi querida Quinnie._

_Se que esta no es la mejor manera de felicitarte. Pero tendrás que comprender que las circunstancias lo ameritan, por lo que te prometo que en cuanto te vea lo are de nuevo, a como debe ser._

_Te extraño mucho._

_Espero te diviertas en este día tan especial para ti._

_Se que tal vez mi regalo sea uno entre cientos y cientos, pero tiene un gran significado._

_Espero te guste._

_Con cariño Rach_

Rachel.

Te extraño.

Palabras que retumbaban en la mente de Quinn, quien no podía parar de leer una y otra vez aquel pequeño pero significativo mensaje de parte de su mejor y más grande amiga.

Guardo con sumo cuidado de nuevo la foto en el sobre intentando ocultarla en una de sus maletas de viaje; no quería que nadie más que ella lo pudiera ver.

Se apresuró a tomar entre sus manos la caja de madera y colocarla en su cama.

Nervios.

¿Por qué?

Era solo un regalo, pero… era de parte de alguien muy especial.

Poso sus manos delicadamente sobre la tapa, indecisa.

─**¡Dios!, cálmate Quinn─ **Se regañó a si misma intentando apaciguar su alegría.

Con cuidado y lo más lento que pudo aparto la tapa de la caja dejando ver tan hermoso y especial regalo.

¿Un peluche?

Oh si, un peluche. Pero no cualquier peluche.

Un pulpo rojo.

Rachel la conocía demasiado bien, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo en su amistad las dos sabían a la perfección los gustos, pasatiempos, formas de pensar y sobre todo lo que les molestaba a cada una, aprendiendo de esta forma a tratarse, era una amistad demasiado valiosa, hermosa a decir verdad.

─**Hermoso─ **Susurro eufórica mientras con cuidado sacaba al pequeño pulpo de la caja

Dos ojos, una mini sonrisa y un pequeño gorrito negro fue su primera impresión al poder tenerlo por completo entre sus manos.

─**Te llamare pulpi.**

Se rio de si misma.

"Que nombre tan mas rebuscado Quinn" se dijo con sarcasmo sin poder controlar una pequeña carcajada al estar hablando con su subconsciente.

Lo abrazo.

Por alguna extraña razón quería dejar su olor impregnado en el, dejar claro que desde ese momento era solo de ella. Un regalo más que valioso.

─**¿Ya estas lista Quinnie?**

Una rubia alta de ojos azules con encantadora sonrisa entraba a su habitación interrumpiendo todo pensamiento y distracción de una manera tan brusca pero a la vez tan tierna que incluso asusto a Quinn

─**¿Interrumpo algo prima?. ─ **Pregunto preocupada al ver que Quinn no tenía intenciones de moverse **─ ¿Te encuentras bien?**

─**Si…**

─**Muy bonito pulpo.**

─**Precioso.**

─**¿Puedo verlo?**

─**Am, si, claro. ─ **Dijo Quinn entregándole el pequeño peluche en sus manos. **─Mientras iré a buscar un moño.**

Brittany estuvo por unos segundos observando tiernamente al pequeño pulpo y sonrió ampliamente** ─Rachel tiene buenos gustos.**

─**¿Disculpa?**

─**No, nada, ¿Cómo se llama?**

─**Pulpi ─**Sonrió** ─ Es mejor que bajemos, no tardara mucho para que nuestros padres se desesperen.**

─**Tienes razón. ─ **Dijo dejando a pulpi en la cama para caminar junto a Quinn**─ Estoy emocionada por el paseo.**

─**Lo se, yo igual.**

─**Se que ya te lo he dicho mas de cinco veces este día pero. Feliz cumpleaños dieciséis primita. ─**Dijo una efusiva Brittany mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Quinn.

─**Yo igual te quiero mucho Britt. ─ **Susurro casi sin aire intentando corresponder el abrazo** ─Pero no puedo respirar…**

─**Lo siento. Me emocione demasiado─** Dijo sonriente deshaciendo el abrazo antes de caminar hacia las escaleras

─**¡Lucy, Britt! espérenme─ **Grito la pequeña Frannie mientras corría hacia ellas antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.** ─ Yo también quería un abrazo. ¿Porque no me avisaron?─ **Pregunto haciendo un puchero

─**¡La pequeña Frannie! ─ **Gritaron Quinn y Britt mientras la abrazaban fuertemente al mismo tiempo.

─**¡Para que hable!**

─**Oh bueno, ¿Y para nosotros?**

─ **¿Finn? ─ **Preguntaron alegres las tres antes de abalanzarse sobre él, que se encontraba a los pies de la escalera.

─**Yo también las extrañe mucho chicas─ **Dijo sonriente el chico alto con cara de niño mientras correspondía fuertemente el abrazo **─No saben cuánto.**

─**Si, que bien, como siempre olvidan al primito menor y casi invisible─ **Una voz desde la espalda de Finn se hacía presente. Aparentemente enfadado cruzado de brazos y dando pequeños golpecitos en el suelo con su pie derecho.** ─ ¿No me van a abrazar a mi también o tengo que hacer algún merito para que mis primas se dignen a darme cariño?**

─**Blaine. ─ **Susurraron todos alegres mientras rodaban los ojos

─**El pequeño Fabray. ─ **Dijo Frannie posándose detrás de él con un rápido movimiento.

─**El Dramático de la familia─ **Susurro Brittany colocándose de un saltito a su lado.

─**Mi hermanito menor. ─**Siguió Finn repitiendo la acción de Brittany pero de su lado derecho

─**El adorablemente gruñón Blaine.─** Dijo Quinn para terminar de atraparlo por el frente.** ─ ¿Qué aremos contigo?**

─**No por favor. ─ **Suplico el pequeño comprendiendo la situación y su atadura. Sabia mejor que nadie lo que significaba aquel gesto **─Ya hemos crecido, no hace falta que me demuestren cuanto me quieren. ─ **Dijo intentando escapar de ellos**─ Además traigo ropa más cara que un Audi. Entiendan…Por favor otra vez no…**

─**Lo sentimos mucho por la ropa, tendrá que ser llevada a la tintorería. ─**Sonrió malévolamente Quinn después de tomarlo por los hombros.

El pequeño mejor que nadie sabía lo que le esperaba.

Su rostro era todo un poema.

Como odiaba a sus primos.

─**Este año te toca a ti─ **Dijo Brittany tiernamente tomándolo del brazo

─**Oh vamos… todos los años me toca a mi. ¿Que les parece si les prometo no escapar? Podremos llevar este año a Frannie─ **Intento convencerlos mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

─**Pero tu eres el preferido Blaine, siéntete alagado─ **Contesto Frannie repitiendo la acción de Brittany pero con su brazo derecho.

─**Oh bueno…─ **suspiro resignado**─ Acabemos con esto.**

─**Así se habla hermanito. ─ **Dijo Finn para después junto con Quinn tomarlo de las piernas.

"Como una vil comida para trogloditas". Pensó Blaine intentando seguir serio ante la situación

No se movió, no deseaba hacerlo, y además… estaba disfrutando del paseo por la sala.

─ **¿De nuevo chicos? ─ **Pregunto un hombre moreno, bajo de estatura y cabello castaño canoso que se encontraba leyendo en la sala**─ ¿No se cansan de hacerlo todos los años?**

─**Tradición familiar. ─ **Contestaron todos encogiéndose de hombros.

─**Judy, Megan y Carole se enojaran.**

─**Lo sabemos.**

─**Muy bien. Continúen─ **Dijo dándole poca importancia y regresando su atención al libro.

─**Como los amo…─ **Susurro Blaine sarcástico

─**Lo sabemos.**

Salieron de la casa rumbo al patio trasero.

AL final del patio había un pequeño granero como zoológico para los invitados.

Se acercaron al granero.

Y corrieron hacia el habitad de los cerdos.

─ **¿Listos? ─**Pregunto sonriente Quinn deteniéndose a centímetros del lodo.

─**Más que eso.**

─**Uno─ **Comenzó su contar meciendo entre sus manos a Blaine**─ Dos…─ **Continuaron meciendo aún más fuerte hasta que **─ Y tres..**

Blaine dentro del lodo.

Todos dentro del lodo.

Risas y gruñidos de enfado se mezclaron entre los cerdos con sus ruidos mientras los pequeños niños retozaban en el lodo.

─**Mamá nos regañara. ─ **Aviso divertida Frannie comenzando a reír

─**Lo se. ─ **Dijo Quinn siguiendo con el juego

─**Un precio que habrá que pagar. ─ **Interrumpió riendo Finn

─**Jajajaja ¡Un facial gratis! ─ **Grito eufórico Blaine mientras hacia angelitos de lodo entre los cerdos.

─**Jajajajajajaja ─ **Todos estallaron en risas mientras se lanzaban y más bien comían lodo.

El inicio de la celebración familiar.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Lamento la tardanza. Prometo que no volverá a suceder.**

**Algunos que ya han leído la historia se darán cuenta de que esta ya tiene el doble de capítulos. Pero no es por eso, si no porque decidí recortar los capítulos ya que me parecen demasiado largos. Este si es nuevo. Espero les guste.**

**NOTA: La historia es totalmente Faberry. Bueno, hablando de romance si es totalmente Faberry.**

**Saludos**


	12. Estrellita

"_**Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la historia"**_

* * *

**Estrellita.**

Lunes.

Maldito inicio de clases.

Y en este caso el término de las vacaciones de invierno.

Tiempo de comenzar las clases en la escuela, tiempo en el que dos morenos de apellido Berry caminaban por el pasillo principal de la preparatoria William McKinley con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, muestra de alegría sin igual.

Rachel y Brody ya se habían acostumbrado a imponer respeto ante sus compañeros, pero eso si, sin tener que utilizarlo a como lo hacía Kitty, simplemente se limitaban a aceptar lo que les había tocado.

Todos abrían paso a sus majestades, y como siempre estos solo se limitaban a sonreír, tenían que admitirlo, les era divertido imponer respeto.

Su primer clase estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando de pronto Rachel sintió su celular vibrar. Era un mensaje, aun no llegaba el profesor, así que podría ver de que se trataba.

_Te extraño, no creo poder esperar tanto tiempo. Te espero en el baño. Al principio del primer receso- _Remitente Quinn

Sonrió.

Quinn en ocasiones podía ser una persona impaciente y desesperada, pero esta vez a pesar de ser una persona paciente Rachel Berry tenia igual o más ansias por verla de nuevo.

_Yo también te extraño mucho. Ten por seguro que allí estaré– _Remitente Rachel

Las horas pasaban minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo… demasiado lentas a decir verdad.

Tanto Rachel como Quinn estaban impacientes por que avanzaran más de prisa las manecillas del reloj, era un martirio no poder concentrarse en sus clases sin tener que ver la hora a cada minuto.

Pero para su gran suerte el tiempo avanza y entre las clases llego el tan anhelado "Primer receso".

Quinn llego con cara de pocos amigos al tocador, sin tener que hablar y mucho menos hacer algún gesto de más, a los pocos segundos se encontraba totalmente sola, mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

─**Eres realmente adorable.**

─**Rachel ─**Sonrió ampliamente, dejando de lado cualquier gesto negativo o de enfado en su rostro. Mientras daba media vuelta para poder observarla mejor** ─Estas aquí.**

─**Te he extrañado mucho─ **Hablo antes de acortar la distancia entre ellas y fundirse en un hermoso y tan anhelado abrazo **─Te quiero Quinn.**

─**También te quiero Rachel─ **Dijo alegre para después de algunos segundos deshacer delicadamente el abrazo** ─ E igual te he extrañado mucho.**

─**Me alegra oír eso. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones en Paris?**

─**Maravillosas, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y las tuyas en Londres?**

─**Excelentes, y más aun porque esta vez me acompaño alguien muy especial.**

─**¿Así? ─ **Pregunto sorprendida intentando ocultar el malestar que le causaba aquel comentario.

─**Si ─ **Contesto alegre tomando entre sus manos la mochila que había llevado consigo para con sumo cuidado sacar un pequeño peluche amarillo en forma de estrella**─ Se llama Estrellita.**

─**Lindo nombre─ **Sonrió **─El mío se llama Pulpi.**

─**Igual es muy bonito nombre, ¿Crees que si los presentamos se vuelvan buenos amigos?**

─**Yo creo que si ─ **Dijo Quinn alegre mientras pasaba su mirada del peluche a Rachel. Quería mirar aquellos hermosos y encantadores ojos cafés**─ Pulpi también es especial para mi.**

─ **¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?**

─**Me lo has obsequiado tú.**

─**Oh, veo que compartimos ese mismo sentimiento.**

─**¿Cuál es ese sentimiento?**

─**Cariño ─ **Dijo Rachel tiernamente para después tomar suave y delicada una de las manos de la rubia y entrelazarlas con las suyas**─ Eres una persona muy valiosa para mí.**

─**Y no quisiera dejar de serlo. Gracias.**

─**No tienes que agradecer, es un gusto compartir tan bello sentimiento contigo Quinn─ **Hablo alegre sin querer cambiar su posición **─¿Nos veremos en la tarde?**

─**Claro que si ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?**

─**Salir al parque.**

─**Pero…─ **Dijo Quinn nerviosa desviando su mirada**─ Sabemos mejor que nadie a lo que nos exponemos si nos ven juntas.**

─**Lo se ─ **Suspiro **─Sera mejor que solo charlemos en tu cuarto─ **Dijo levemente molesta, deshaciendo bruscamente el agarre**─ Eso si tú lo deseas.**

─**Rachel no quiero que estés molesta, lo siento, fui demasiado brusca con mi estúpido comentario─ **Dijo completamente arrepentida dándose un pequeño golpe mental **─Perdóname.**

─**No Quinn, tienes razón, desde el principio teníamos claro que esta era una amistad prohibida─ **Suspiro** ─Además tu tienes una reputación que cuidar.**

─**No lo veas así Rachel, yo no me avergüenzo de ser tu amiga… solo… son las circunstancias.**

─**Si, como siempre, llámale circunstancias a nuestro estúpido problema ─** Dijo sin poder ocultar su molestia.

─**¿De qué hablas Rach?**

─**Se llama Kitty la circunstancia por la que nos tenemos que ocultar, ella es la verdadera razón por la que esta amistad es prohibida.**

─**Rach… ya hemos hablado de esto, otra vez no por favor.**

─**¡¿POR FAVOR QUE?! ─ **Dijo casi en un grito asustando el ánimo de la rubia **─ ¿Acaso no sabes cuánto me lastiman tus palabras cuando me dices que no podemos porque nos verán juntas? **

─**Tu sabias lo que significaba el mantener oculta nuestra amistad.**

─**Claro que sabía Quinn, eso no te lo niego, pero ¿Es necesario humillar mi corazón cada que intento salir contigo?**

─**Lo siento mucho Rach, enserio te prometo dejar de ser tan brusca con mis palabras─ **Intento disculparse **─No quiero que lo tomes a mal.**

─**Tu sabes muy bien cuanto me duelen tus frías y arrogantes frases sobre nuestra amistad─** Dijo lastimada **─Sabes mejor que nadie lo que significa esto para mi ¡¿Y cómo demonios quieres que lo tome?!**

─**¡No lo se!─** Grito a punto de perder la paciencia **─Entiendo como te sientes Rach, se que mi forma de expresarme no es la correcta. Solo te pido me comprendas. ─ **Suspiro **─Esto también es difícil para mí.**

─**Ya hemos hablado de esto Quinn, siempre me prometes lo mismo y ─**Hiso una pausa**─ Ya no quiero oír más mentiras.**

─**Lo estoy intentando─ **Interrumpió desesperada ─**Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que hago por esta amistad.**

─**¡Lo se! ─ **Grito.

─**¡Dios mío Rachel! Dejemos de discutir por eso, siempre es lo mismo─ **Dijo frustrada, intentando dejar de lado aquella pelea **─Ya me canse de terminar siempre del mismo modo.**

─**¿Acaso tu crees que yo no?**

─**No lo se.**

─**Esto es estúpido Quinn─ **Se río **─Discutimos como si fuésemos una pareja.**

─**Peor que eso ─ **Dijo riéndose. Dándole la razón** ─¿Te imaginas si lo fuéramos?**

─**Creo que hace mucho tiempo te hubiese dejado.**

─**¿Y porque no lo has hecho? ─** Pregunto curiosa sin perder detalle de su mirada.

─**Porque tengo la esperanza de que nuestra amistad es mucho más fuerte que estas tontas peleas.**

─**Me prometiste que nunca te perdería ─**Sonrió alegre.

─**Y cumpliré mi promesa.**

─**Necesito un abrazo ─**Dijo tiernamente extendiéndole sus brazos **─¿Me abrazas?**

Y apenas logro preguntarlo ya que Rachel sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo, con ternura, con cariño. Era cierto, siempre se peleaban por tonterías, pero ese era el punto, cada que lo hacían intentaban arreglarlo, era algo raro pero se necesitaban la una a la otra.

─**Te quiero Quinn.**

─**Te quiero Rachel.**

De pronto desde la entrada del baño se escucharon unos pasos dirigidos hacia donde se encontraban ellas, a lo lejos se escuchaban murmullos y sin pensarlo Rachel deshizo rápidamente el abrazo tomando la mano de Quinn junto a su mochila y a Estrellita para encerrarse en uno de los últimos cubículos del lugar.

A decir verdad su instinto era el que había actuado sin pensar y el que la hacía reaccionar mientras le indicaba sutilmente a su compañera que debían esconderse mejor.

En un rápido movimiento la morena quedo arriba de la taza de baño dejando de un jalón a Quinn en igual de condiciones.

Una enfrente de la otra, guardando un silencio sepulcro mientras escuchaban como era roto por las palabras de ¿Santana?

─**Por favor Britt, solo será uno. Te prometo que será rápido, solo un roce─** Suplicaba** ─Por favor…**

─**Lo siento Santy, te he dicho que no. ─ **Dijo firme pero a la vez tierna intentando no sonar dura**─ Y un no, es un no. **

─**Pero linda… no soportare siete meses.**

─**Si me quieres lo aras.**

─**Y te quiero mucho─ **Dijo tiernamente tomándola de la mano **─Pero un beso no hace mal a nadie.**

─**Ya te he dicho que no Santy, tendrás que esperar… se paciente.**

─**Pero Britt… solo es un beso─** Hiso un puchero **─Quiero besarte.**

─**Y yo a ti Santy… pero… he dicho que no. ─**Se soltó del agarre intentando sonar más segura**─ Y ya te dije que si me lo robas me enojare contigo.**

─**Pero…─** Intento de nuevo suplicar pero un pequeño ruido la hiso guardar silencio**─ ¿Escuchaste eso?**

─**¿Qué cosa? Yo no he escuchado nada.**

Una pequeña carcajada fue lo que sorprendió a la latina que escuchaba atenta junto a Brittany. El sonido provenía de uno de los cubículos, era muy extraño y más porque no solo se escuchaba reír a una persona…

Santana miro extrañada a su rubia, antes de acercarse al cubículo de alado e intentar espiar a las personas que estaban del otro lado.

Lo que para su sorpresa fue algo tiernamente repulsivo;

Rachel mantenía su mano presionando la boca de la rubia, mientras Quinn hacia lo mismo con la morena, intentando callar sus carcajadas.

─**Hola par de depravadas.**

Quinn y Rachel alzaron la mirada sin poder evitar temblar de los nervios.

─**Santana. ─** Hablaron al unísono con dificultad ya que sus manos aún estaban en la boca de la otra.

─**Valla, jamás pensé que mis dos primas ocultaran algo─ **Se río** ─Nunca me imaginé que les gustaran las chicas…**

─**No, no, nosotras ─ **Tartamudeo **─ No es lo que estás pensando.**

La latina negaba con la cabeza mientras ella y las chicas salían de los cubículos y se acercaban a los lavabos.

─**Muy bien Rachel… entonces ¿Qué era lo que estaban asiendo allí? ─ **Señalo el cubículo**─ Porque lo que yo vi… digamos, era algo comprometedor.**

─**¡Hay si! ─**Grito efusiva Britt dando pequeños saltitos** ─Al fin son pareja.**

─**¡¿Que?!**

─**Hay no era para tanto─ **Dijo Brittany asiendo un puchero mientras se tallaba los oídos**─ Casi me dejan sorda.**

─**No era eso… ni mucho menos algo parecido a lo que te estas imaginando San─ **Señalo molesta a su prima**─ Quinn y yo solo estábamos escondiéndonos.**

─**Si… ustedes saben porque lo hacemos.**

─**Rachel ─**Sonrió falsamente**─ Quinn.**

─**Si Santana ─**Respondieron al unísono.

─**Brittany y yo siempre las ayudamos a ocultar su amistad por el bien de todos─ **Dijo sutilmente bajando enojada su sonrisa** ─¡Pero que carajos hacían juntas en la escuela! Habíamos quedado en que su amistad solo seria fuera de este edificio.**

─**Bueno… tampoco es para que nos regañes─** Se intentó defender Quinn **─Yo… prometo que no volverá a pasar.**

─**Lo prometemos ─**Corrigió Rachel**─ Ya no te enojes San.**

─**Esta bien.**

─**A demás ─**Río**─ Yo también quisiera un beso de Britt.**

─**¿Enserio Rachie? ─**Pregunto entusiasmada Britt**─ He tenido la curiosidad de saber a que saben tus labios, es que se ven tan…**

─**¡Basta Brittany! ─**Grito la latina enojada** ─¿Estás hablando enserio? ¿La besarías a ella pero a tu futura novia no?**

─**Tal vez.**

─**¡Ah! ─ **Se quejó frustrada Santana**─ Tu y tu ─ **Señalo a Rachel y Quinn**─ Y en especial tu ─**Esta vez señalo a Britt **─¡Me quieren volver loca!**

─**Eso no es necesario─ **Dijo Brittany muy sonriente.

─**¿Por qué?**

─**¡Porque ya lo estas! ─**Gritaron riendo Quinn y Rachel acompañadas de la ojo azul.

─**¡Dios! Ustedes acaban con mi poca paciencia.**

─**Por favor San, tu nunca has tenido paciencia.**

─**Por lo mismo─ **Se río de si misma.** ─Bueno ya fue suficiente, en pocos minutos comenzaran de nuevo las clases.**

─**¿De cuándo acá Santana tan amante de sus estudios? ─**Pregunto riendo Rachel

─**Mi padre solo me dejara tener novia cuando mis calificaciones y la de mi futura pareja sean perfectas─ **Britanny reía **─Papá es muy extraño.**

─**¿Así? ─ **Pregunto Rachel sorprendida mirando a Quinn**─ Ya me imagino porque Britt es así ─**Murmuro.

─**¿Disculpa? ─ **Pregunto la rubia alzando una de sus cejas.

─**Nada.**

─**Quinn ¿Nos vamos? ─ **Pregunto tiernamente Britt antes de sacarla a rastras.** ─Nos vemos luego.**

─**Bueno yo tengo clase de literatura, me voy.**

─**Espera Rachel.**

─**¿Quieres hablar conmigo?**

─**Si.**

─**Muy bien… dime.**

─**Bueno ─**Suspira**─ yo… te… te…**

─**¿Ah? Habla de una vez Santana, no tenemos mucho tiempo─ **Dijo desesperada.

─**Yo… Rach… te quiero─ **Hablo rápido**─ Y por esa razón me gustaría darte un consejo.**

─**Oh vamos San, no tienes porque hacerlo.**

─**Claro que si.**

─**Esta bien, pero rápido.**

─**Escucha bien esto porque no pienso repetirlo─ **Advirtió recibiendo la aceptación de la morena**─ Aléjate de Quinn. **

─**Pero… ¿Por qué? Tu no puedes prohibirme nada.**

─**Nunca dije que seria una orden Rach─ **Puso los ojos en blanco**─ Solo es un consejo, aléjate de ella─ **Sonrió débilmente **─No quiero verte sufrir, y es allí a donde vas a parar si sigues con ella.**

─**Pero San… estas hablando de tu propia prima.**

─**Lo se─** Suspiro** ─Pero tu también eres mi prima.**

─**No pienso alejarme de ella Santana ─**Sentencio** ─No quiero hacerlo… no puedo.**

─**Claro que puedes… aun estas a tiempo.**

─**No Santana, no.**

La latina se limito a darle una tierna palmada en su hombro.

─**Estas enamorada, desde el principio lo estabas…─**Camino hacia la salida** ─Y no quiero ver tu corazón roto… solo quiero protegerte Rach.**

_Enero._

Rachel por mucho que intento alejarse de Quinn no pudo, primero porque le había prometido que jamás se alejaría de ella, y segundo fue porque sus sentimientos cada vez salían más a relucir, y sin lugar a dudas ella no solo quería una amistad con la rubia, pero por el momento debía conformarse con saber que aquella chica la quería.

_Febrero._

Las cosas mejoraban tanto para Rachel como para Quinn, su amistad cada vez era más grande, tal vez en la escuela se trataran como las peores enemigas, no se dirigían la palabra ni tan siquiera se miraban pero fuera de esta todo regresaba a la normalidad, como las mejores amigas.

A decir verdad Rachel estaba muy emocionada porque gracias al esfuerzo de sus compañeros en todos los Clubes al fin otros chicos habían tomado la decisión de unirse a ellos, sin importarles lo que Kitty hiciera o dijera. Lo que significaba que al fin podrían competir contra otras escuelas, capacitada para dar la cara ante las agresiones de Kitty.

_Marzo._

Quinn se había tomado la libertad de reforzar su amistad con Rachel tomando en cuenta la advertencia de Santana, ella sabia a lo que se refería la latina porque así como se lo dijo a Rachel también se lo hiso saber a ella, ya que no permitiría que sus primas salieran lastimadas.

Y la rubia había tomado un estado reflexivo, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, su corazón contradecía a su cerebro, torturándola con tantos sentimientos encontrados, sabia que esto no solo era el cariño de una amistad, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, Rachel solo era su amiga, y ella no se daría el lujo de perder tan importante persona para su vida con tan estúpidos sentimientos.

_Abril._

Frannie y Kurt estaban muy extraños.

En lo que iba del mes siempre se la pasaban juntos, e incluso parecía que estuviesen pegados el uno al otro, y sus hermanos no sabían si eso era bueno o malo.

Pero tenían la leve impresión de que esos dos ocultaban algo, ya que cada vez que hablaban con sus respectivas hermanas las incitaban a salir juntas, era por ellos que las chicas estaban más que unidas, pero parecía que ellos sabían algo que las chicas no.

_Mayo._

Shelby después de un tiempo sin estar cerca de lo que tanto amaba salía a una excavación en México, con motivo de una "Investigación importante" y Judy según se sabia tenia una reunión muy importante en Francia para revisar las finanzas de sus hoteles. Por lo que las madres de las chicas no estarían por un mes, significando solo una cosa;

¡Salidas hasta tarde!

Rachel y Quinn no le tomaron mucha importancia al asunto, aunque era una muy extraña coincidencia que sus madres salieran del país al mismo tiempo.

Y lo que logro confundirlas más fueron las discusiones que se daban entre sus padres.

Las chicas habían escuchado algunas de estas; en especial Rachel, que no entendía nada y decidió junto con Quinn averiguarlo. Todo estaba muy raro.

─_**Hiram, esto es serio, no creo que la salida de nuestras esposas fuese una "Coincidencia"**_

─_**Tampoco yo Russel, pero ¿Qué quiere que haga?**_

─_**No lose, pero esto no se va a quedar así. **_

─_**Russel─ **__Dijo serio __**─Déjalas en paz, tu no tienes derecho de reclamarle algo a tu esposa ─**__Suspiro__** ─ Además te recuerdo que no tienes pruebas de nada.**_

─_**¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Tu esposa y la mía probablemente estén confabulando contra nosotros.**_

─_**¿Es que acaso te tengo que repetir lo mismo siempre? ─ **__Pregunto cansado __**─Shelby y Judy ya no nos aman─ **__Remarco la ultima palabra __**─Y eso mi querido amigo es nuestra culpa.**_

─_**Pero de que hablas, ¡A mi nadie me va a ver la cara! Y mucho menos mi mujer.**_

─_**Has lo que quieras.**_

_Junio._

Invitaciones por parte de los Fabray llegaban a las mansiones de los Berry, Pierce, y López, con motivo de la reunión "Familiar". Todos los familiares de estas tenían que asistir por decisión de los mayores, seria la cuarta ocasión en la que estas familias se unirían, y es que era de menos ya que todos esos apellidos tenían algo en común; "Compañía FLBP".

La más grande e innovadora compañía de tecnología sin igual, en sus años de gloria todas estas familias fueron las que la llevaron a la cima, familias unidas por sus etiquetas, apellidos, y sangre, importantes por sus innumerables recursos económicos y apellidos herederos de renombre.

Compañía que de ahora en adelante debido a tan importante reunión pasaría a manos de una de las siguientes generaciones.

_Y Julio_.

Las vacaciones de Verano se hacían presentes, además del fin de una año escolar con diversos acontecimientos en el.

Ahora por fin la escuela se libraría de la peor y más grande enemiga de todos; Kitty Fabray quien sin lugar a dudas se iría a estudiar muy lejos de allí. Y esto lo agradecía de sobremanera tanto Rachel como Quinn que tanto esperaban su partida.

Pero por otro lado Santana estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, por fin Brittany podría ser su novia, y sus primas están muy contentas por su felicidad, parecían ver a alguien muy diferente de lo que era Santana López antes y todo gracias a Britt, que no dejaría de ser la prima consentida de las dos.

Y es que de ahora en adelante todo seria muy diferente.

* * *

**Hola.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Me alegraría que me dieran sus comentarios, sean buenos o malos. Solo deseo saber que les parece la historia.**


End file.
